It Begins:Again
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Hisana executes her plan, Ichigo lives, Renji misses his hair tie, R.A.S. assembles, ready to kick some ass, and Day Five dawns.
1. Boy, that sucked

**The result of being bored on a road trip.**

**No, this is NOT a Renji Hisana romantic thing. There will be RenRuki, some kinda implied IchiRuki that actually isn't there but Renji thinks it is**, **Byasana, Kaiyako, and those are the main ones.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

_**Chapter 1: Boy, that sucked.**_

Renji POV

I don't know how it happened. I _really_ don't.

Wondering who I am? Name's Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of Squad 6, serving under the prick we all know and love, Kuchiki Byakuya. Now, like I was saying, I don't know how it happened. You'd think I would've learned, right?

Wrong. There are three problems with my life right now.

1) I'm 99.9% sure that my best friend who, FYI, is the secret love of my life. Yeah, pretty sure that she's in love with my _other _best friend. Lucky bastard.

2) I just transferred my Shinigami powers to some kid. Not to mention her brother _and _his girlfriend also have high reistu.

3) And finally, the random chick I transferred my powers too? She' the reincarnation of my taicho's wife. And I think her brother is the reincarnation of that old fukutaicho that looks like Ichigo, and that his girlfriend is the reincarnation of _his_ wife.

Sucks to be me right?

* * *

Right, so it started out normally. I was in the Squad 6 office, doing the dreaded evil that we all fear even more then Aizen.

...Okay, maybe not _that_ much. But yeah, I was doing paperwork.

Financial paperwork.

Meanwhile, Rukia was out showing Rukongai to Ichigo.

Sense a theme here?

So, I was doing paperwork and was almost done when Taicho comes to me and tells me that it's my turn to patrol Karakura. See, since Aizen was killed (by Ichigo, go figure), Soul Soceity have been doing routine patrols (every 5 years or so, which is pretty routine for a society where no one actually important dies) on Karakura to make sure nothing too weird goes on there (really screwed that up, huh?). So, I was thinking, "Great! Maybe I can bring Rukia back some Chappy thing and get her to notice me!" Yeah, I'm _that_ pathetic. So anyway, I get to the Real World and I notice some strong spiritual energies. Should probably check those out.

Yeah, that didn't bite me in the ass at all.

* * *

I'm walking on the roof of some building. Nostalgia takes over, it's weird to see this town so functioning and complete. It was totally trashed the last time I saw it ('round 30 years ago, give or take). I jump over to the next building, when I hears the screams of the people and the roars of the hollow. Throwing myself into a short shunpo, I arrive at the scene to see a pretty standard hollow chasing after a spirit and human girl. Odd, I think as I quirk up and eyebrow (yes, I **do** have eyebrows, they aren't' just tattooed on) and leap into action. I pay them little attention and slay the hollow, which looks like some type of fish...thing, and walk off. I don't hear the girl's spluttering of confusion. I leave, deciding the plus can be dealt with later.

'Sides, I'm hungry. Time to get a snack.

* * *

I sense a plus in that house. It's a simple ordinary house, draped in the night's shadow. Two stories, a wooden door, a large window in the front with little windows at the upper story. I sense the plus in the room on the far left. There's a window. I grin.

Excellent.

I enter the open window, and ignore the girl, who sits up suddenly on her bed and scan the room. Kinda girly, but not too bad. I ignore her chatter and unsheathe Zabimaru.

"Who the hell are you?! You can't just-HOLY SHIT! Is that a sword?!"

_Almost there. It's close. _"Just a little farther."

Suddenly, something, that feels a lot like one of Ichigo's old textbooks, slams me in the head. Along with "WHAT, EXACTLY, IS 'JUST A LITTLE FURTHER'?!!!" I fall to the floor in shock, question marks dancing over my, most likely bruised, head as the lights come on. "Are you some type of stalker? Because if you are, then you really suck at it, seeing as you talk to yourself."

I turn over to face the girl in shock. "Y-You hit me. But I can't be seen by humans. Can you _**see**_ me?" The girl snorts. "Well, since I just rammed my Physics textbook into your head, why don't you tell me?" I frown, studying her. "Huh. You can see me...you must be....like defective or something?" I tilt her chin upwards, and look over her carefully. Well, she _looked_ normal, with soft auburn shoulder length hair framing her slightly tan face. Dark, almost black, gleaming eyes flash at me as a tiny hand bats mine away.

"I'll show you defective!" She shouts furiously and roundhouse kicks me, which I effortlessly block, and that sends her to the floor. I smirk, she's got a fighting spirit. Glaring at me, she growls, "Who ARE you?" My smirk widens. "You wanna know?" Cinnamon brown meeting obsidian black as my eyes challenge her. She doesn't back down, if anything her resolve strengthens.

"Then I'll tell you. I'm a Shinigami."

* * *

A hollow screams. The plus runs.

The plus falls, and it's all over.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," She says, looking at me incredulously. We both sitting cross-legged on the floor, and I finger the fibers of her carpet. It's really soft... "You come from the afterlife, which is called the Soul Society." I nod. "And there's a whole lot of you, fighting these evil monster things, like the one downtown." I nod. "These things are called Hollows, and are lost human souls, which you purify with your sword thingys and send them to the Soul Society, along with regular human souls." I nod. "That's _totally _believable_._ Yeah, and yesterday I skipped school, danced with water fairies and went to the planet Mars." She snapped, pissed off as hell, if the book she threw was a indication. A vein twitched in my forehead.

"Wha-? You say that, even when you and your sibling have been able to see spirits all your life!" she stood over me, arms crossed. "Yeah, and while you're obviously not human, your story sounds like a child's tale. So, why don't you just skip on home, you _and _your stupid eyebrows."

Oh. She did **NOT** just insult the eyebrows. I know I suck at it but...

"Bakadou 1: Sai!" She falls to the ground, arms pinned behind her back. Her eyes widen, in shock and anger. "What the HELL?!" I smirk, satisfied. That'll teach her. I mentally pat myself on the back, now I seem even stronger _and_ it proves my point.

"You sick pervert! Get your magical bondage off me!" Smirk's gone, and I stare at her horrified. _Oh god..._

"It's not bondage!" I shriek, hundreds of memories of using kidou on female opponents flashing through my mind. She looks at me dully, "Dude, it's totally bondage."

_Ugh...so...many....memories....scarred..._ She stiffened and winced. "Do you hear that?" She asked, eyes wide with fear. I raised an eyebrow, what's there to be scared off? "Hear what?"

"THAT! That screaming! It's gotta be a Hollow or whatever!" I frown. What-?

ROAR!

My eyes widen. I turn and rush towards the door as a young woman appears in the door. She's pretty, even with the bruises and cuts. "Chi-" She collasped, exhausted. "HINATA!"* I run past the girl towards the hollow, ignoring the frantic calling. _Why?! Why didn't I sense it? Dammit!_ I jump the last few steps and come face to face with a giant ass hole in the wall, the hollow's tail gripping a teen boy.

"Oi! Monster thing! Eat me and I'll seriously haunt your ass! And trust me, I can be REALLY annoying!"

Oooookaay...so it ain't just the girl. They're all crazy. Speaking of, the girl crawled toward me after falling down the stairs in attempt to find where the screaming was.

"Kaito*! Shit, you gotta get this bondage off me!"

"No way! You're safer this way, and for the last time, it's NOT bondage!" Struggling, she stood up and attempted to break free. "You're such a dumbass! You can't-" Before my dumbfounded eyes, the kidou spell began to crack and fall apart, and with a flash she was free. _Impossible! Granted, my kidou sucks, but still! How did she do that?!_ "HEY!" I yelled as she stupidly ran towards the hollow and her brother.

"Oi! Hollow!" She yells, "It's me you want! I'm younger and fresher! Come get me!" The hollow roars, and lunges towards her. I jump into action.

Pain. Ow. It hurts. I managed to block the hollow, but it's teeth (which were very sharp and pointy) sank into my shoulder. Zabimaru sliced through the hollow's fangs and it backed off, dropping the boy. The girl's eyes are wide, and for a minute I see Rukia in her eyes. "You..." I crawl and lean against a stray trashcan, panting as the blood soaks my robes and pushes past my skin with every heat beat.

"You..." I rasp, "Do...you want to save your family?" She blinks. "Of course I do! But-"

"Then, save them." I raise my sword to her, apologizing to Zabimaru.

I don't know why I did something so utterly stupid. I'm blaming the blood loss. Yeah, that seems vaguely plausible.

"It might not work...but I can transfer my powers to you..." I trail off. "There's a good chance that you could-" Small hands grasped Zabimaru's blade determined. I look into her eyes, strong and unmoving. She...she can do this. I feel it.

"I don't care. I'll do anything. So lend me your blade Shinigami." She said softly, a gentle smirk on her face. I smirk back.

"Che. Idiot. Name's not Shinigami. It's Abarai Renji." Her smirk widens as the blade inches closer. "And my name's Suzuki Chika*."

The blade sinks into her skin, and I feel my power flowing into her and I know it worked. The hollow screams as she slices Zabimaru threw it's skin. My eyes widen. _What? I only meant to give her a quarter or half of my powers at the most. But she's taken nearly three fourths! _I look up at she insults the hollow. Her voice...is different. It's soft now and gentle, but cuts through the air. "You'll pay for hurting Kaito and Hinata. Die!" Charging, she leaps into the air with natural grace and elegance that I've only seen with Rukia. She cuts the mask and it dies.

She turns to me and my eye grow even wider. _...**WHAT?! **_Peitie stature, silky raven black hair, fair almost white skin, and purple gems for eyes. "R-Rukia?!" Her eyes widen and then fall back into a gentle smile. "Hisana, actually. Kuchiki Hisana."

...Well. Taicho's gonna find that interesting, huh?

**A/N: Renji doesn't get enough love. And neither does Hisana, Miyako or...well Kaien does, but he never does anything. So yeah.**

**Hinata*=**From Japanese _向日葵_ "sunflower" or _陽向_ "facing the sun" **That's Miyako, I think her Zanpaktou is gonna be light based.**

**Chika*=**From Japanese _千 (chi)_ "thousand", _智 (chi)_ "wisdom, intellect" or _散 (chi)_ "scatter" combined with _佳 (ka)_ "good, fine" or _花 (ka)_ "flower" **That's Hisana, 'cuz she's lived two lives so she's gotta have some cool wisdom. Plus, it can mean scatter and flower which is so Byakuya.**

**Kaito*=**From Japanese _海 (kai)_ "sea, ocean" combined with _斗 (to)_, which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or _翔 (to)_ "soar, fly" **Kaien's Zanpaktou is water based**

**Suzuki means small bell tree. Doesn't really relate to the story at all, I just think it's cool.  
**


	2. Substitute Shinigami

**Wow! Someone reviewed! On the day I published it! Without me asking or offering virtual food! Firisu, you are awesome. **

**BTW, Kaito doesn't go to school, 'cuz he's like 21 (human years).Hinata's around 16, I guess. They work 'cuz Hinata's mature and Kaito acts kinda like a kid.  
**

**I don't own Bleach, but it would be soooo cool if I did.**

_I'm coughing until I can't anymore. The blood in my mouth leaves a dull metallic taste that has grown old and unnoticeable. Silk sheets cover me as He looks at me, begging me not to go with His mournful gaze. I feel myself soften, I loved Him so much. But not enough. Not the way He deserved. "Please find my sister and take care of her." I ask, and He agrees readily. He insists I don't talk, to rest, but it's over. I'm dying. I look past Him and see the plum blossom bloom. I slip away into death just as he notices and tries to bring it to my attention. He knows how much I love plum blossoms. I can't feel his hand anymore. His hands...so warm...  
_

_Byakuya-Sama..._

My eyes open and I sit straight in bed, the cover bunching at my waist. My hands frantically pat my body. It's Chika's body. Putting my hand to my forehead, I thought back on what happened last night. Happiness flooded through me as I thought back on Renji's words. Rukia was safe and happy, Byakuya...was safe, at least. He was happier then he had been in a long time though, according to-

CRAP! RENJI!

_Oh Shit! _Hisana thought, _I totally forgot about him! _Leaping out of bed, I dash downstairs in nothing but a oversized T-Shirt (go Linkin Park, English music was the Shit) and shorts. and run into Kaito. He grinned (which seemed really familiar), and held up his hands. "Woah! Hold up, Nee-Chan! I know it's exciting, but slow down!" I blink confused by his words and actions. It seems really familiar...

"_**Woah! Hold it, Hisana! What's the rush? Dashing off to our beloved Byakuya-Bo?"**_

"_**Kaien-dono!"**_

Ah, yes. He acts a awful lot like Kaien-dono. "What are you talking about Kai-Kaito?" Hisana asked quickly. _Phew. Almost tripped up and called him Kaien. Talk about close calls. _Kaito blinked and grinned easily. "You don't know? Man! Someone crashed their car or something into our house! Left a huge hole."

_...What?_ Pushing past Kaito, I ran towards the scence and saw the hole. _He thinks a car did this? He doesn't remember the hollow? _Hisana thought frantically. _...Byakuya-sama always had the strangest Shinigami tools...maybe Renji did this. _She snuck a quick glance at Kaito. _Not a scratch on him._ Her 'brothers' voice broke through her thoughts suddenly.

"Didn't your classes start, like 2 hours ago?"

"...SHIT!"

_**Chapter 2: Substitute Shinigami**_

_**Hisana POV**_

I got to school around third period. Sensei was cool, he's known for being eccentric. "Hey Chika!" Natsuki cheered from their little gang. Hisana smiled at her enthusiasm. "Woo! You're here! Now we can have a DESK PARTY!" Yeah, Natsuki was Keigo's kid. How'd ya guess?

"Why are you so late? That's not like you." Yumi asked softly. Hisana smiled at her quiet friend. "Oh, well..."

"A car crashed into her house last night." Another voice broke in. Hisana turned thrilled. "Hinata! You're not hurt!" Hinata smiled. "Right back at you. I was there." She clarified to the others. They all 'Ahh'ed in understanding. _Now that you think about it, Hinata looks a lot like Miyako-san..._Hisana thought. As Hisana began chatting with her friends, she failed to notice someone coming up behind her.

"Yeah, and then I realized, if you mix orange juice and broccoli it tastes just like-oh hello." Natsuki broke off, flustered, staring at someone behind Hisana approvingly. Hisana frowned and was about to ask when,

"Hey. You're Suzuki-san, right? I'm going to be sitting next to you from now on." Hisana whirled around to see Renji standing behind her. "Wha-what?!"

"That's Abarai Renji, transfer student." Natsuki informed her.

She was busy twitching and pointing at Renji. Totally unfitting of a Kuchiki.

"Isn't he yummy?" Yumi giggled quietly.

More twitching.

"What. The. Hell?" Hisana yelled out, much to the confusion of her friends. "Uh, have you guys met before?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nope. Never seen her in my life." Renji answered easily, raising a hand in greeting. Hang on, his hand had something on it...

_Do anything stupid and die._

_What the Hell?!_ Hisana thought as she stared down at his hand in shock. Renji smirked.

* * *

"Nii-Sama, has Renji come back yet?" Rukia asked her brother, concerned. Byakuya slid his eyes over to his beloved baby sister and said, "No. Do not concern yourself with such matters Rukia. Renji is quite capable." What he was thinking was, _My god. Just admit you love the idiot and get it over with. Jeez, and people say __**I'm **__emotionally retarded._

"Hai!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hisana shrieked, outside and safe from her classmates. "What do you mean?" Renji asked, "I'm just a transfer student, I don't get why my senpai is being so mean to me."

"Oh shut up!" Hisana snapped, "And quit that innocent act. Your not fooling anyone..."She trailed off, thinking of her friends. "Well, you're not fooling me, and that's what counts...I think." Renji rolled his eyes. "I'm here to regain my strength. You took about ¾'s of my power, I don't have enough to go back home. So," he said, standing up straight and gesturing towards her, "it's now up to you to fufill my duties as a Shinigami." Hisana blinked. "You're kidding right? No way!" It was Renji's turn to blink. "Eh?" Hisana sighed. "Look, I'm just a high school student. I don't know how to fight. I'm not Byakuya-Sama!" Hisana glared as Renji began to twitch. "What?"

Renji snorted. "B-B" He tried to contain it but,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out laughing, scaring the shit out of Hisana, his laughter smacking her in the face (metaphorically). "BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Hisana twitched.

* * *

"Achoo." Byakuya sneezed. _Hmmm, perhaps I am coming down with something._

* * *

"Ha ha.." Renji gasped, leaning over as he clutched his stomach in mirth. "Oh man, haven't laughed like that in a while." He looked up to see Hisana's deadliest death glare, and cowered under it's force. _So that's where Rukia got that..._Renji thought in absolute fear. Standing up, Renji said, "Look, I'll help ya. And besides, Rukia and Taicho are Shinigami too. Good way to bond...and stuff." Hisana frowned. _Hmmm. Good point._

Hisana sighed. "Alright. I'm not making any promises, but I play along." Renji grinned. "Atta girl." His cellphone beeped. "Just in time! We got orders! Lets go 'Sana!" He yelled, running off. Hisana growled, amusement in her tone. "That's Hisana to you! You freakishly tattooed nut!"

"HEY! Just hurry your ridiculously skinny ass up! Baka!"

"NANI?!"

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Hisana adapted (kinda) to the Shinigami life. She and Renji...well, uh that was complicated. Especially when she found out that he was sleeping in her bathtub. Renji still cowered under her wrath from that incident. And, no, he did not still sleep in her bathroom. He now resided in her closet, like Rukia used to with Ichgio. Hisana was in class that morning, talking to Hinata, who was once again, talking about Kaito.

It would've been sweet if Kaito wasn't her (genetic) brother.

"He's so sweet, and has the most alluring lips. Soft but rough, you know..."

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._Hisana chanted in her mind. _Happy thoughts._

"Abarai-san!" Natsuki called. "Looking wild with sexiness, as usual!" Renji blinked (he still wasn't used to such a disturbing greeting). "...Thanks Asano-san. Chika, could I talk to you? Alone?"

"Oh, god yes!"

* * *

"Here." Renji called, tossing her a... PEZ dispenser? Hisana stared at it confused. "What is this? PEZ?"

"It's gikongan. Artifcial souls." Renji clarified. "Just swallow one, and you'll be able to leave your body, and the gikongan will take your place. ...What's PEZ?"

"...it says Soul Candy on the side." Renji rolled his eyes. "That's 'cuz the Shinigami Woman's Association didn't like the name gikongan. Wasn't _cute_ enough or something."

"Why does it have a duck on it?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I asked for Chappy the rabbit!" Hisana blinked. "A...rabbit?" A vein popped in Renji's forehead. "HEY! Take what your skinny ass can get!" Hisana rolled her eyes. "So, I swallow it?" Renji nodded. Shrugging, Hisana popped the small duck head and swallowed a small green pill. She felt herself being pushed out of her body, and she landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away. Looking at her hands, she smiled. It felt good to be in her true body.

"Oi." Renji called for her attention. "Look." She watched in interest and repulsion as her body began to move on it's own. "GAH!"

Chika's body looked at them before smiling and saluting. "Hello. My name's Suzuki Chika. Early to bed, early to rise, that's my motto.*" Hisana stared in disgust at the slogan, mouth gaping open. "Early to _**WHAT?**_" Renji smirked knowingly. "Pretty realistic, right?" I whirled on him in outrage. "REALISTIC MY ASS!" Just then, the familiar sound of Renji's soul pager rang. "Oh. Orders. Let's go, 'Sana." Grabbing her wrist, he began to run towards the Hollow, and dragging her with her. "H-HEY! YOU! SOUL CANDY, MAKE SURE YOU GO TO MY NEXT CLASS!" Hisana screamed, voice fading as Renji dragged her further and further away.

Chika's body waved happily. "Of course mistress." Chika looked up, eyes covered in shadow as she smirked mischievously. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Hisana frowned as she ran along side Renji, and muttered, "I've got a real bad feeling about this."

_**To be continued.**_

_**A/N;**_

_***=It's what Kon said to Ichigo when they first met, episode 5 I think**_

_**Review! I will present you with a creme egg if you do! If you have never had a creme egg then you've never truly celebrated Easter.  
**_


	3. Mod soul Invasion

**Woo! Chapter Three! Don't own Bleach.**

**_Chapter 3: Mod Soul Invasion_**

**_Everyone's POV_**

'Chika' smirked and flexed 'her' fingers. Drawing her arm back, she studied the wall carefully before her fist darted forward towards it. Her hand broke through the wall easily and her lips curled up in satisfaction. _All right, been a __**long**__ time since I've been in a body. _She thought, twisting her shoulder to get out the kinks. _Damn...this is awesome!_

"Hey! You! Why aren't you in class?" A janitor yelled at her. She smirked. She advanced towards him, eyes shadowed. "Hey! What are you doing?" The janitor yelled panicked. "Get-!" She flipped into a handstand, and pushed high up into the air, flipping neatly onto the roof of the building behind him. He gaped incredulously. "Wha-?" She grinned and sauntered off. _Sweet._

* * *

Hisana couldn't shake off the feeling that something _**really **_bad was about to happen _**really **_soon. Slicing through the mask of the hollow, she turned to Renji. "Can we go back _now_?"

BEEP! "No, sorry."

"Grrr."

* * *

"So, I was walking down the street, and I saw the weirdest shop!" Natsuki was animatedly talking to Yumi, who was reading and nodding in the appropriate places. "Mhmm."

They both looked up to see Chika appears suddenly in the window and screamed. Along with everyone else. "Hey." Chika said casually. "This is class 1-3 right?"

* * *

"Can we go _now_?"

"FINE!"

* * *

"How-?" Natsuki spluttered. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everyone broke into chatter at how the hell Chika managed to jump up several stories into the window.

_They're all over me! _She thought giddily. _All of them can't take their eyes off me! This is awesome._ She looked over them carefully. _I've been cooped up in that tube for such a long time...and there are so many boys to choose from! _She leered, before snapping to the door where the most delicious man entered.

"OI! Suzuki-chan! Get out from the window! Class is in session." Young Ishihara-Sensei drawled as he strolled into class.

Chika smirked. _Hello gorgeous._

* * *

Hisana ran ahead, dashing back to school. _I hope I'm not too late._ "What's the rush, 'Sana?" Renji yelled over her shoulder. "I don't know, Ren." She yelled back. She had decided if he was gonna shorten her name, she was gonna shorten his. Unfortunately, he didn't mind at all. "I just have this really bad feeling."

"Nothing's happening. The Soul Candy-" That's when they heard the screams and saw the chair crash out of Hisana's classroom window. Renji and Hisana blinked. "Oh. Well, I guess we better hurry, eh?"

"Called it."

* * *

"What the hell Suzuki?!" the Sensei roared at her, as she leaned against a desk, eyebrow raised. The rest of the class huddled in a corner out of fear. "What's with you? I just kissed your cheek. You're not five years old anymore."

"Shut up!" the normally cheerful instructor yelled, chucking an eraser at her, which she caught. "Che." She scoffed.

"You." She froze and turned towards the red headed Shinigami. _Shit._ Renji frowned. She was...different. Was she...? Brows furrowing, Renji slid into a stance. Trust Urahara to give him a mod soul. "It's over. Come without a fuss, and we won't kick your ass." Renji growled. Eyes widening, she began running towards the window, skidding to a halt when Hisana appeared to block her way. "Don't move." Hisana snarled.

"Tch."

Hisana lept towards the mod soul, leg extended in a kick. The mod soul dodged just in time, and as Hisana was turning to face her, she received a super strong punch to the gut. She coughed up saliva as the fist made contact. _Shit! _Not wasting the advantage, the mod soul tossed her aside using the back of her hand. Hisana flew back from the force, crashing back into the desks. Wincing, she stood, using a chair for support. The mod soul used this to dive head first out the window. "Stop!" Renji yelled dashing towards the mod's escape, Hisana running to his side. The watched the mod land on the hands, balancing perfectly upright, before flipping to her feet. She flashed them a cocky smirk and raced off. Gritting her teeth in anger, Hisana jumped out of the window in pursuit. Renji's eye's widened and he sprinted towards the door. "'Sana!"

The two left and Yumi asked Natsuki, "...Wasn't that Renji?"

"I didn't see anything." Natsuki squeaked, hands covering her eyes. Hinata remained quiet as she pulled out her cell phone. She hit speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Miyako."

"Hey, Kaien. Hisana's here."

"...finally."

* * *

"-pant- What -pant- was that?" Hisana gasped. Renji sat down on a crate in thought. They two were hiding out in a warehouse to catch their breath. That mod soul was no Kon, but damn she was fast. "That was a mod soul." Renji told her as she caught her breath and settled down on the crate opposite his. Her eyebrows furrowed in such a way that was so Rukia and yet so Hisana that Renji had to smile. "A long time ago, Soul Society's Research and Development Department started a project called Spearhead." Hisana quirked a eyebrow. "Spearhead? That sounds kinda...dirty, doesn't it." Renji blinked uncomprehendingly before he shuddered. "Did **not** need to know that." He became serious again. "There are a lot more hollows the Shinigami, so to even the playing field, they created mod souls. They're artificial souls with special abilities, like enhance arm strength." Hisana nodded. "Anyway, these mod souls were to be put in human corpses to fight against hollows, but because the project had human corpses involved the project was canceled." Renji took in her horrified face and went for the closure. "And all mod souls were destroyed." Hisana's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. "But, that's sick! Soul Society destroyed them just because they existed?!" Renji nodded. "Yeah. It's wrong but we have to catch her. I don't want to take her back to Soul Society to be destroyed but," He turned towards Hisana and stood up, "we have to get her back before she does any damage."

* * *

"Woo! Isn't this awesome?" 'Chika' yelled happily as she back flipped down the street. Every time her hands touched the ground, she sprung 10 feet into the air. Everyone gaped in pure astonishment. "I'm so thrilled that my talent lets me stand out!" Grinning, she landed hand first on a railing near the elementary school. She handwalked the railing towards a couple kids ditching their class to play some kind of game. _Oooh. I wonder what they're doing. Must be fun. _She thought curiously and flipping onto her feet, she wandered closer.

"Ugh! Jump dangit!" The first girl with brown pigtails and completely circular glasses growled, frustrated.

"Just kill it." Her friend with cropped black hair huffed. "If it's not able to follow your command, it's useless."

'Chika' frowned, eyebrows tilting up in a confused and hurt face. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you're right! I created her, and if it's not up to it then she should just die." The eavesdropping mod soul shook with anger and her hands clenched into fists. Jumping down from her hiding place, she landed in front of the grade schoolers and growled. The kids, intimidated by the high school student, grabbed their game counsels and ran. Shaking with rage and hurt, the mod soul sank to her knees. _I don't need anyone. Especially Soul Society._ She thought bitterly. She stood steadily, and began to wander off when she saw the hollow. Her eyes widened. _If I don't do something, those brats are dead._ She bit her lip, and ran. Away from the school gates and towards the hollow.

* * *

"You see anything Ren?" Hisana asked looking around for the mod soul. Renji snarled. "Nothing. Where the hell-? DAMMIT!" Renji roared, startling Hisana, as his soul pager sounded. "Where-?" She cut off, noticing Chika's body leaping around the elementary school. Whilst being chased by a hollow.

"Never mind." With that, they sprinted towards the scene.

'Chika' gasped, taking in lung fulls of air gratefully. Blood seeped from the gash on her leg, and it was hard to stand. _Damn. At least it didn't get my arms._ She thought, breathing deeply. The hollow laughed. "Pathetic! You're not a Shinigmai, do you really think you'll survive to not be my next meal!" Still panting, 'Chika' glared at the hollow. "Shut up." The hollow laughed mockingly and lunged. Her eyes widened, bringing her arms up to protect herself. _Shit! It's too fast, I can't counter or dodge! _Finally collapsing, she watched as the hollow grew closer, helpless. Eyes closed to the inevitable, she braced herself for the pain.

It never came. She opened her eyes to see the Shinigami. Eyes wide, she gasped. "You..." Hisana turned to the mod soul and grabbed her by the collar of their uniform. "What the hell's with you?!" She yelled, pissed and tired as fuck. "If you can't handle a hollow, get away, don't recklessly charge to your death! I actually _have_ to do that, you're a whole different story!"

"Shut up!" 'Chika' yelled, now equally pissed. "I had to! If you weren't late, I wouldn't have had to risk my neck for those brats!" Hisana and the mod soul glared at each other. "Che."

"Tch."

"Stay back." Hisana ordered, and unsheathing Zabimaru, she charged. The hollow fired some projectiles towards her, which she avoided using the flat of her blade. The hollow reached for her, it's large clawed hand nearly as big as she was. She leaped into the air and with two smooth strokes, she sliced through it's hand and cleaved through it's mask. She landed neatly and watched the hollow disappear to the Soul Society. She turned back to mod soul, and an understanding formed through their gaze. They both looked away and turned to Renji, who just arrived on the scene. He blinked. "Is it over?" Hisana chuckled and shook her head, amused.

* * *

"The day I was born," 'Chika' said, overlooking the school grounds from the roof, Hisana and Renji standing behind her, "was the day my createors attempted to destroy me. I watched my fellow mod disappear, one by one. I thought it was over..." she trailed off. "But I got mixed in with the Yukki shipment and you guys picked me up." Glancing towards them she smiled weakly. "I was so excited about finding a body I-"

"Moshi Moshi!" Chika's body went limp as the base of a cane pushed the mod soul out and onto the roof. Hisana and Renji turned to face Urahara Kisuke, in his con-artist, store owning glory. Renji started forward. "Urahara-san!" Urahara smiled, albeit slightly creepily. "Hello Abarai-san! Sorry about the mix up with your purchase!" He continued cheerfully, picking up the mod soul and turning away. "I'll give you a full refund-"

"Why?" Renji asked. Hisana turned to him puzzled. He grinned and winked. Hisana smiled gratefully. Turning back to Urahara, Renji continued, "I'm happy with my merchandise." Renji held up his hand expectantly and Urahara sighed, before dropping the green pill into his calloused hand. "I hope you know what you're doing." Chuckling, Renji tossed the mod soul into the air and caught it. "Hey, never stopped me before." Urahara smirked. "True enough. Good day, Hisana-san." Giving her a short bow, he made his leave. Renji and Hisana exchange glances before turning back to Kisuke.

He was gone. Hisana looked at Renji questioningly.

"Don't ask. He always knows."

"Ah."

* * *

Hisana limped home, wincing when she put weight on her injured leg. Renji turned and looke down at her. "You're really feeling that, huh?" Hisana grunted. "Yeah. Ah," She grimaced. "I wish I could tell that mod soul how I feel or something." Spotting the small pill in Renji's hand she glared at it. "Yeah! I'm talking about you! You better be listening to me!"

"You have no idea how stupid this looks."

"Shut up!" Hisana snapped before turning and spotting just what she needed. It was innocently laying on the ground, soft brown with a white egg stomach. It's cute cylinder legs were white at the base, it's rounded arms sticking out to the sides. It's long ears were flat and white on the insides and reached the objects legs. It's mouth was agape in a happy smile, one eye a small black oval, the other a large stitched X.

A adorable, abandoned stuffed bunny lay on the sidewalk in front of them. Hisana limped over and picked up the doll, and held out her hand, which Renji placed the mod soul in. Anger forgotten by curiosity, Hisana placed the small pill into the stuffed toy's mouth. After a moment, the toy twitched and blinked. The mod soul inside the bunny looked up at Hisana, it's happy mouth no longer smiling.

"Uh...hi?"

Hisana smirked.

* * *

Hisana was sound asleep when the damn rabbit woke her up. "Get up Hisana! C'mon! Stop being so lazy! That's one of the seven deadly sins, ya know. GET UP!" The little dolls feet pounded her chest angrily. Sleepily grabbing the little bunny's ears, she tossed her aside and rose from bed. "Shut your mouth and act like a real rabbit, Kai." 'Kai' pulled herself up and asked, "Who now?" Hisana sighed. "We can't just call you mod soul, so your name's Kai from kaizō konpaku."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Kai demanded, before her face turned hopeful. "Please call me Zo, I think that's cool. Woah go Zo! Now there's a cool name!"

"No."

"Why not?" Kai pouted and Hisana looked up. "'Cuz Zo is kinda cool and that annoys me, so no."

"You bitch..."

"OI! I like to get dressed in peace, or at least be able to sleep in in peace." Renji yelled from inside the closet, before jumping out and landing on Kai. Renji looked down at the muffled squeal to see Kai getting a nice view up his pant leg. Kai smirked. "Nice angle. But seriously, my name should be-ACK!" Renji started squishing the doll angrily with his foot, muttering curses. Hisana sweat dropped.

"Oi! Nee-chan! I'm coming in." Kaito's voice called from the other side of the door. Throwing a panicked glance towards Renji she shoved him back into the closet and closed the door just as Kaito came in. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Hisana blinked. "Uhhh...yo...ga?" Kaito sighed, "Whatever, your friends are here."

"Wha- Shit, I'm late!" Sped changing, she dashed to the window as she was tying her ribbon. "Hey! Just woke up, I'll be down in a minute!" Natsuki and Yumi smiled. "Sure, take your time, but do hurry up."

"Yeah!" Hisana called back before turning to Renji, who had just come out of the closet (literally). "They don't remember?" Renji shook his head. "Nah, I used memory replacement on them. They won't remember what really happened."

"Oh." Hisana intoned softly, and walked over to get her bookbag. _Everything feels surreal...but...am I forgetting something? _Glancing up at the calender, her eyes widened at the date.

"Hisana, I'm going now." Renji drawled. Hisana just stood there, frozen in front of the calender. "...'Sana?"

"...Yeah, it's tomorrow. I almost forgot."

Renji's brows furrowed. "Hisana."

The day passed, and Renji took note of Hisana's irregular behavior. She was tense and rigid, smiling big, overly bright fake smiles. He frowned when Kaito called her to a 'family meeting', and he snuck downstairs to listen on the conversation. He relaxed when Kaito began talking about times and snacks and stuff like that. Just a family outing, a picnic maybe? Renji shook his head, always worrying over nothing. He went back to 'Sana's room and changed into his night clothes (stolen from Kaito), braided his hair, and waited for Sana. 'Sana came back, dressed in a over sized T shirt and flannel bottoms, and was about to get into bed when Renji spoke up. "That sounded fun." 'Sana turned to him, confusion written over her face. "That family meeting with Kaito. You guys going on a picnic?" Kai opened and peeked out form the closet. "Picnic? What time?" Renji slammed the door shut and waited for 'Sana's answer. 'Sana was quiet.

"Renji? Could I take tomorrow off?" _What?_

"What? Alright, what's going on?! First, you act weird all day, now this-?!"

"It's Oji-san's death day." Renji stopped short. _Huh?_

"...It's the day...that Oji-san was killed."

Renji stared. "...'Sana?"

"Goodnight, Renji."

"Tch. 'Night." Renji crawled into the closet and settled in after tossing Kai out. Eyes narrowed he sighed before turning over to sleep. _Hisana...what the fuck's going on with you?_

Hisana closed her eyes, and all she could see was Oji-san's dead body...and the pitter pat of the rain and flashes of lightning. "No...don't leave me..." She whimpered. "Please..."

* * *

"Who?"

"Abarai Renji. He's spent too long in the Real World."

"Right." the messenger left and left the other man alone.

"...Abarai Renji, huh?" The man smiled. "Well, let's see what up, fukutaicho." Saidō Eikichirō* grinned.

_**To be continued.**_

***Saidō Eikichirō=**** he's an anime only guy, sent to capture Rukia**_**. **_**Dude didn't come through. Review!...please?**_**  
**_


	4. Power transfer? It's not legal, my bad

**I don't own Bleach. You guys who reviewed are awesome! I have school tomorrow...I'm sad.**

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**Uh, yeah. The thing I did to save your family? **_

_**Kinda illegal under the punishment of death. Sorry.**_

Hisana walked up the steep hill of the cemetery to her Oji-san's grave. Kaito talked cheerfully, taking in the weather and what not in attempt to lighten her mood. It wasn't really working, but she tossed a weak smile in his direction, to which he beamed happily. "We'll be there in no time!" Kaito sang cheerfully. "Then we can go on a picnic! Or get smoothies!" Hisana sighed at his antics, Kaito loved smoothies, to the point where she sometimes thought that if he could, he would break up with Hinata to marry one. Only sometimes though. Hisana suddenly bumped into Kaito's back and she stumbled backwards. "Kaito, what-?" Kaito looked back at her amused. "Hey, you know that guy?" Dread pooling in her stomach she peeked around Kaito.

There was Renji, smiling happily and waving, dressed in a loose white T shirt, brown vest, loose jeans, and brown Van shoes. A blue backpack was slung over his shoulder. Hisana wore a look of pure horror.

_It wasn't enough that he __**followed **__me. _She thought, traumatized. _But he actually came looking like he's from the sixties! No one looks like that! And I mean __**no **__one._ "Uh...yeah!" Hisana smiled (overly) cheery. "You know, I think I do! He was in my kindergarten class!" She began to sprint towards Renji, pissed as hell, "Go on to Oji-san's grave without me, 'kay? 'Kay! Bye!" Grabbing Renji by the front of his (she admitted, the bunny on front was _really _cute) shirt and practically dragged him into the forest, not noticing Kaito's knowing look. Once in the safe recluse of the small forest of trees, Hisana turned to Renji and began to hit him with evil furious intent. "WHAT THE HELL?" Renji attempted to block, but there's little one can do against a pissed off teen female. Especially the emotional ones. "H-Hey! 'Sana, stop hitting me! Not like it does much, with your skinny arms." He added, to which Hisana responded by kicking him in the shin.

Hard.

Which hurt.

A lot.

**"ARRGGGHHHHHH!"**

Birds flew away in fear, and Kaito, who was pretty much on the other side of the cemetery, turned towards the very audible, and clear, noise of pain and winced. _Oooh, remind me never to piss Hisana off. EVER._

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Hisana stood over Renji, who lay in the fetal position nursing his poor shin. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She growled, and Renji (still in fetal position) whimpered. "I'm here in case a hollow shows up...Damn, that_ hurt _'Sana." Hisana sniffed. "Well, next time be more discrete. Not that there will be a next time, _right_?" She asked, face covered in shadow and looking pretty damn evil and scary. Renji shivered, "...Hai."

The two stood (well, Hisana stood, Renji was now just sitting down) in companionable silence. Renji decided to kill it by asking what had been on his mind all day. "So, who are you visiting anyway?" Instant despair suddenly loomed over Hisana and Renji recoiled. "E-Eh?" Renji twitched, hand up in confusion and surrender. "W-What?"

"Oji-san died today about 5 years ago." Hisana informed him, the clouds of doom slowly disappearing. Renji blinked and lowered his hand. "Oji-san?" Hisana nodded. "Yeah. My parents were dirtbags and not worthy of life," Renji sweatdropped. _Uhhh..._ "at least that's what Kaito and Oji-san said. So after my parents left us, Oji-san took us in and raised us. Me more then Kaito, since I was only 4 and he was 9. Anyway, one day, Oji-san and I were walking home from the store. I remember it was raining, and Oji-san wanted to get home quickly..."

"_Come on, Chika-chan!" Oji-san smiled teasingly. His black hair plastered down with rain, his hand was cool with water as he grasped her own. "We better hurry, the storms coming in, and I don't want you to catch a cold." Chika (Hisana) grinned. "Don't worry about me, Oji-san!" she chirped. "I'm worried about you, you should take the rain hat." Chika said gesturing to her waterproof hat. Oji-san smiled kindly. "Thanks, Chika-chan. Such a good little girl." He squeezed her hand, "But I don't want you to get sick, don't you have that special project due tomorrow?"_

"_I'd rather be sick, then Oji-san!" He chuckled. A man in a dark bulky coat appeared in front of them. "Excuse us, we're in a hurry-"_

"_Give me your money." the figure croaked, and pointed the gun at them. Oji-san froze. "Chika, get behind me." Chika inched behind him and whispered, "Who's that, Oji-san? What does he want?"_

"_Quiet kid." The man pointed the black rectangle thing at her and Chika shrank back into her Oji-san. Oji-san reached into his pocket, and took out his wallet and handed it to the strange frightening man. "Here, all right. Now leave us alone-" The shot rang out, and lightning flashed. 8 year old Chika screamed as her Oji-san fell to the pavement, red liquid spurting from a little hole in his chest. "Oji-san!Wake up!" She shook the dead corpse of her beloved uncle, the nasty red sticky stuff getting on her hands. "Oji-san?...OJI-SAN!"_

"..."Renji was silent with sadness and horror. _Holy...her past is even suckier then Ichigo's!_ Renji thought shocked. Hisana was sobbing. Renji's eyes widened. _Crap! _"Uh," Renji mind desperately whirled for a way to comfort her and came up with this. "Uh, there there?"

Hey, it wasn't a good way, but at least he thought of _something._

Hisana chuckled weakly. Renji raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hisana sniffed. "It's just...your helplessness it kinda funny." Renji face became a look of irritation. _...Well, at least I helped. One point for me! _Hisana sniffed again. "Hey Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I cry into your chest?"

"Will it help?"

"Yeah."

"...will I have to say anything really deep and meaningful?"

"No."

"Oh." Renji sighed relieved. "Then yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Hisana then crawled into Renji lap and bawled into his Chappy shirt. While this was _very_ awkward for Renji, and the fact that if his Taicho ever found out about this he was _so_ dead, he sucked it up. It was the least he could do, since he had no idea what_ else_ to do. They sat there for what seemed like forever. It seemed like forever to Hisana because she hadn't cried like this since she was eight years old. It seemed like forever to Renji because he had the reincarnation of his Taicho's wife in his lap, not to mention his friend and student (kinda) was in deep emotional pain. Mostly the reincarnation of Taicho's wife thing though. Suddenly, Renji's backpack trembled and Kai jumped out. "Renji-kun! Why did you betray me?!" Hisana blinked. "Huh?"

"Uh, don't ask. I think she thinks we're a thing or somethin'."

"...Ew."

"HEY!"

"Well, it's _you_ and _me._"

"Point, but still."

Hisana stood up and Renji followed, stuffing Kai back into the backback and slinging it over his shoulder. He turned to Hisana, "Lets never speak of this to anyone else." Hisana nodded. "Agreed." They began trekking their way through the forest when Renji froze. Hisana walked on ahead before she realized that he had stopped. "Renji?"

"We're not alone." Renji concentrated, feeling the air for high spirit energy. "Hisana, stay close." Hisana nodded. "Okay." The two stayed silent, before Renji called out, "Who's there? Show yourself, ya damn coward."

"That's not very nice." A disapproving male voice spoke from above. A Shinigami wearing the standard uniform with a wide straw hat covering his eyes. Smirking, he peeked out from under his hat. "Well, well, Abarai Renji. Is that you under that body?" Renji growled. "Who the hell are you?" The Shinigami looked hurt. "You don't know me? Can't even guess? That makes me sad, fukutaicho." Renji's eyes narrowed. "You from the Onmitsukidō?"

"Ding Ding, we have a winner!" The Shinigami cheered. A vein popped in Renji's forehead. "Shut up!"

"So fukutaicho, came to the world of the living, decided to have a little fun, eh?" He smirked knowingly and waggled his eyebrows. Renji looked repulsed, and swiped at him angrily. He immediately backed off and laid a hand on his sword. "No? Shame, that's the only excuse the heads would buy. So why don't you tell me, what'cha doing in a gigai?" Renji got into a stance, ready to kick his ass, but Hisana had other ideas. Grabbing Renji's backpack and running in front of him, she glared at the Shinigami. "Hey, just who the hell do you think you are?" Renji looked at her warningly. "'Sana..."

"Well, who's the lovely lady?" He leered. "Name's Saidō Eikichirō. Who're you?"

"Suzuki Chika."

"That's a pretty name. So you can see me, huh?" He looked over her curiously. "Who are you exactly?" Renji's eyes widened and he turned to Hisana, "Don't-!"

"I'm a Substitute Shinigmai!" She yelled. Total silence, Saidō stood frozen before grinning. "That's a good one, what's the punch line?" Seeing no reaction besides confusion (from Hisana) he sighed. "Oh fukutaicho. That's a grave crime you've committed there."

"Crime?" Hisana asked before turning to Renji. "What crime?" Renji avoided her gaze. "Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Wha-?"

"Sorry about this," Saidō cheerfully interrupted, "but I've got orders. You're coming with me, fukutaicho. I've got no orders to kill you, but..." He drew his sword, "...the fake Shinigami is a whole other story." He charged, "So lets go!" Hisana and Renji's eyes widened. "Go where?! Damn, Kai, cough it up!" Hisana yelled. Kai blinked. "Huh? ACK!" Hisana shoved her hand down the doll's throat in search for the pill. "Ah! Got it!" She yelled triumphantly and retracted her hand from the dolls stomach. Which was covered in Kai's saliva. "...Alright, ew." Quickly swallowing Kai's form, she exited Chika's body and parried the fatal blow just in time, sending them both back a few feet. Kai sat on the ground, clutching her throat. "So, you can turn into a Shinigmai, how'd you get that power?" Saidō asked. "I don't tell anyone anything personal when they attack me or my friends." Hisana responded, eyes narrow. Renji ran in front of Hisana, arms spread out. "'Sana, no! This is _my_ fight." Hisana pushed him aside, "You don't have your sword, you fight him and your even more screwed them I am. Move it Kai!" She yelled at the stunned mod soul. "R-Right!" And she backflipped out of the way. "Ahhhhh!" Hisana charged. Saidō smirked. "Alright, lets see what you got."

* * *

"Hisana's been gone awhile." Kaito thought. "Maybe I should check on her."

* * *

"Hah!" Saidō cried as he struck Hisana, which she blocked. "Ngh." Hisana grunted, pushing him away. "Hmmm. Not bad, human." Saidō said thoughtfully. "But I'm more interested in why you look like the Kuchiki princess then your own body." Hisana's eyes widened before narrowing. "None of your business." They traded blows once more. "Your strategy and intellect is good, but your strength is lacking." He noted.

"Shut up."

Renji stood off to the side, worried. _Shit. There's no way she can win...she isn't strong enough! What?_ He felt something vibrating..._Oh fuck._

BEEP! Hisana and Saidō paused at the sound of the soul pager. "Hisana!" Renji called and Hisana drew away from Saidō and dashed towards Renji. "We got orders, a hollow not too far."

"Right!" The sprinted off towards the hollow, side by side. "Kai, find Kaito and pose as me for a while!"

"Okay!"

"Hey!" Saidō yelled, calling after the two retreating backs. "Ugh...idiots." He sighed and began to walk after them. "Hisana, huh? Could it be...?"

"I guess you want to know what's going on?" Renji asked as they ran. Hisana glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, but you can tell me later. Right now, you're not ready. I'll wait, just don't dwadle." Renji grinned. Not a smirky, cocky grin. A genuine smile. "Thanks." Hisana smiled back, eyes gentle, and Renji saw why his Taicho fell so deep for her. Hisana's smile didn't make him giddy and nervous like Rukia's did, but he could how one would feel like that. "Lets go."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Hey Kaito." Kai greeted. Kaito blinked. "Hey." _That's not Hisana, but I'll leave it._ "You ready to see Oji-san?"

"Um...sure?"

* * *

"There it is!" Hisana yelled and lept into action, attempting to strike it down. It blocked with it's arm and pushed her away. "Ah!" Hisana skidded to a landing, next to Renji who ran up to her side. Hisana looked back at the hollow. "Woah." The hollow was grotesque, the mask had thick long horns and the hollow was the size of her house. Large hands trailed the ground as it leered towards her. "That's...frickin' huge." Renji shook. "T-That's...a huge hollow*!" _I can't let Hisana fight that thing!_

"Rahhhhh!" Hisana yelled as she charged toward her adversary. Renji face palmed. "Get back, you moron! You can't fight a hollow that-"

"Shut up Ren!" Hisana yelled back. "I'm gonna fight this thing and win. I'm gonna show that Shinigami what I'm made of!" And she charged. _Hisana..._

"Hey." Renji whirled to see Saidō walking towards him casually. "You...you're not gonna do anything?" He shrugged. "Eh, no one's around. If she wins, then great. If she loses, spares me the effort of having to kill her." Renji glared. "Bastard..."

"Hey, who is she really?" Renji blinked. "Huh?"

"She said her name was Suzuki, but she looks like Kuchiki." Saidō clarified. Renji sighed. "She's...uh..."

"Che. Fine, don't tell me." Saidō smirked, looking towards the battle. "This fight...it's gonna determine whether I kill her or not. Hope she wins, or she's dead."

Hisana panted, blinking blood out of her eye. Gripping her sword tightly, she lunged for the mask. Only to be batted away, sent crashing into a tombstone. Wincing, she got up and analyzed her opponent. _It relies on strength not intelligence. _She thought. _I need to distract it, so I can go for the mask. What distracts a hollow?_ Two things came to her mind.

Souls and Pain. The two things that were capable of distracting a hollow of this level of intelligence. _All right, no idea if this'll work but..._

"Hadou 4: Byakurai!*" She yelled pointing her fingers at the hollows shin. To her, the hollow's, Renji's, and Saidō's surprise, it worked and the hollow roared in agony. Not wasting the chance, Hisana lept up and sliced through the mask. Bad new was, as she was slicing, the hollow reached up and slashed at her with it's claws, leaving three large bleeding gashes in her stomach. Hisana coughed up blood. _Huh, how nostalgic._

_...Ow._

Hollow purified, Hisana fell to the ground and lay still, grinning like a total idiot. _I won...and I don't think I'm dying...sweet._

"HISANA!" Renji dashed over to her, and nearly cried in relief to see that she was still breathing. And smiling like a total moron. "I'm glad that you're not dead, even though you are a complete moron."

"Wow." Renji turned to see Saidō walking up to them. "She's alive eh? They say the potential of a Shingiami depends on their life force. The girl's gonna go far." Renji looked down at Hisana and grinned. "Hell yeah, she is." Saidō yawned, "Well, I gotta get back. You take care, and remember that you can't hide forever." Renji nodded. "I know."

* * *

Hisana stood before her Oji-san's grave, head bowed. She was back in her body and healed up, mostly. She smiled. "Hey Oji-san. How are you? Good? I hope so. I...I think I've found my place, I know what I want to do." Eyes determined she turned to Renji, who was standing behind her. "Hey Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get stronger, and send more hollows to Soul Society." Renji grinned. "So...you're in?"

"I'm in."

"Excellent."

* * *

**A/N: Such a dramactic and depressing chapter.**

***=It's a type of hollow**

***=It's Byakuya's favorite Hadou (i think, well he seems to like using it anyway), so maybe Hisana picked up on it in her past life**

**So, Hisana has fully accepted her job as a Substitute Shinigami, next chapter's probably gonna be a fun filler of Renji's last days on Earth. Review, they make me feel good.  
**


	5. Return to the Soul Society

**A/N: Longest Chapter...10 pages...GAH. Thanks to all who reviewed, you're awesome.**

**I don't own Bleach, Febreeze, or Ramune. Or Lady Gaga, which is what I was listening to when I wrote the dance scene.  
**

"It's nice today, huh Ren?" Hisana asked, eyes closed and smiling at the brief moment of relaxtion. Renji frowned at the queer bottle. _What a odd shape...but more importantly,_ Renji mused, _...how the hell do I open this thing? _"Uh huh." Hisana creaked an eye open and was barely able to contain the laughter that threatened to escape. Abarai Renji, almighty fukutaicho of Squad 6, and one of the few souls in all of Soul Society that had achieved Bankai, couldn't handle opening a bottle of Ramune*. Hisana, out of the goodness of her heart, had bought them both bottle of Ramune, traditional lemon lime for her and pineapple for Renji. She amusedly watched as he struggled with the bottle, before taking pity on him. "Hey, need help?" she asked lazily. He glared, then sighed. "Yes, please." Hisana giggled, before pushing down the marble with practiced ease and handing him the bottle. Renji raised an eyebrow at the unusual drink, before taking a sip. Renji nearly dropped the bottle in surprise. _It bubbles!_ Hisana couldn't help it, and burst into peals of laughter. Renji glared, taking another swig of the peculiar, yet strangely delicious, beverage. "So, there's gonna be a dance tonight." Hisana said, looking at Renji amused. "You wanna check it out? I've never been to a high school dance before." Renji looked up from the manga he was reading (the oddest yet most addicting thing he'd ever seen) and tilted his head curiously. "A...dance? I remember having one back at the Academy." Hisana leaned forward interested. "Really? Was it fun?"

"Uh..."

"_No...Renji..." Kira panted as he attempted to restrain Renji from doing something **really** stupid. The (drunk) Renji moaned. "Kira..." Kira glared. "NO. Look, you and I both," he paused, "well, **I** know that you'll regret this later so STAY. STILL." _

"_But I lover her! Pleeeeaase?"_

"_No! I'm not going to stand by and watch one of my best friends sneak into a noble's room and proclaim his love!...At least not while he's drunk off his ass, like you are **right now**."_

"_...She'll understand! Rukia always understands. Mmmm...Rukia..."_

"_GAH!"_

"_Oh! Hey guys, I've been looking-...Kira-kun? What's-?"_

"_Hinamori-kun! Help me stop Renji from sneaking into Kuchiki-dono's room!"_

"_Oh! Is he going to proclaim his forbidden undying love and passion for her?! How romantic!"_

"_..."_

"_...Oh right. Bakadou 1:Sai!"_

"...It was_ interesting_."

"So you want to go?"

"...Sure, why the hell not?"

_**Chapter 5: Brief peace and a battle. Gee, that kinda sucks.  
**_

One month. That's how long Renji had been in the world of the living. Time was running out. They would come soon. Hisana was blissfully unaware of the servility of his crime. Now wasn't the time to think about that, Renji supposed. Renji knocked from inside the closet. "Can I come out now?"

"Yeah."

_Finally. _Renji thought. _Why do women need such a long time to get dressed?_ Renji opened the closet and raised his eyebrows. She looked nice. Her shoulder length hair was let loose and layered, and she wore this cute little dress that emphasized her curves but didn't look slutty. All in all, she cleaned up nicely. "So, what do you think?" Hisana asked, twirling a little bit. Hey, she was still female, and male praise was happily accepted. Craved, actually. Seriously, they feed on it like ravenous wolves. You want a girl to like you, compliment them on something and don't act like a immature moron. Childish is fine, just FYI to you males out there. Anyway, praise was happily accepted, even if it was Renji. "If I was really drunk, and I forgot that we were friends, I'd probably hit on you." Renji said honestly, and Hisana beamed, translating the Renji-nese into, "Wow Hisana, you look really pretty!", which was pretty accurate. Renji grinned, relieved that she didn't take it the wrong way. Seriously, he had been bitch slapped many times in the past for comments like that.

Many, many times.

Hisana now took the time to give Renji a quick glance. He looked good. Wearing the school uniform, with the first few shirt buttons undone, it looked nice. Not to mention he took his hair out of that retarded ponytail. It was in a nice loose _normal_ ponytail, giving Renji a sophisticated look. "So, what do _you_ think?" Renji asked grinning teasingly. Hisana smirked. "If I was really drunk, and I forgot we were friends, I'd probably hit on you." Renji laughed. "Awesome! Shall we go and get drunk and dance?"

"It's a high school dance Renji. No alcohol."

"...Seriously? No booze? Man."

"Suck it up, pineapple baka."

"Hey!"

* * *

Crowded, with the air smelling of sweat and blaring lights flashing into his eyes. Renji looked around at the densely pack gym and wondered why the hell he came here in the first place. He wondered this again as the sixth girl in that hour hit on him. Hisana chuckled from her group of friends, noticing his discomfort. Granted, the dance wasn't what she had been expecting but...

Music blared, and Hisana recognized the song as one of her favorites. It was an American song, but the beat and tune was catchy and she loved dancing to it. Laughing, she ran over to Renji and dragged the poor bastard towards the dance floor, ignoring his protests. "Dance with me Ren!" She hollered over the beat of the music. Renji awkwardly shuffled around, choosing to watch her instead.

_Hello  
Hello, baby; you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you say, say  
Wa-wa-what did you say?  
Huh?; You're breaking up on me  
Sorry; I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry; I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy _

Hisana twirled and spun to the beat. It wasn't really dancing, but she remembered moving under the sakura trees at Kuchiki manor as the petals rained down. Byakuya-sama had said it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She still wasn't sure if he meant the sakura or her dancing.

_Just a second; it's my favorite song they're gonna play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me; you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy _

Renji moved to the pulsing beat, and vaguely recognized some of the words, but it was mostly gibberish to him. He laughed as he stuck out his arms and spun with Hisana. It reminded him of the good old days back in district 78, when it was raining. He and Rukia loved the rain, and would often dance in it, mouths open to catch the water.

_Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin'', stop callin; I don't wanna talk anymore!; I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor _

_Call when you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone, my telephone, mi-mi-mi, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
My telephone  
Mi-mi-mi, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone _

The song came to a finish, and Renji and Hisana laughed with exhilaration.

"...Hey, you wanna leave?"

"God, yes."

The two friends left, leaving behind the other students to question their 'relationship'. Pity those guys, they'll _never _figure that out. And pity Hisana and Renji for the emotional scarring they have and will receive due to this misunderstanding.

As they walked home, Renji looked up towards the stars smiling sadly. _This feeling...It's nice. Shame it can't last._ They would come soon. Renji would have to leave. That made him sad. _Is this what Rukia __felt? _He wondered. _To leave Ichigo? _"Ren?" Hisana asked, concerned. "You okay?" Renji sighed, stilling looking towards the stars.

"Yeah. Fine. Lets go home."

_Home..._

* * *

Kaito watched amused, hiding in the kitchen with Hinata as Hisana took an extra serving and discretely made her way upstairs. Snickering, he turned to his beloved girlfriend. "It's funny that she doesn't know we know." She chuckled. "Yeah."

"...hey...you wanna....?"

"...yeah?"

"...-smirk-"

"...well...if you want too...-"

"Great! I'll get the blender and you get the fruit and ice!"

"..."

Hisana, blissfully unaware of the odd and utterly disturbing conversation, made her way up to her room with Renji's dinner. It was taiyaki, Renji's favorite, so she made sure she got him extra. She hoped it would make for his spiced tea. Hisana sniffled her giggles at the thought of his reaction when he drank the spicy beverage. _He'll be __**so**__ pissed._ She thought gleefully. _Totally worth it. _"Hey Ren," she said, attempting to keep her voice light and casual, "your dinner's ready. ...Ren?" she asked when she got no response. She knocked on the closet door. "Renji? Are you there?" She was getting worried now. Opening the closet door, all she found was the spare futon that Renji slept on. Nothing else. _Renji... _She closed the closet door, figuring he went out. Unfortunately, she didn't look to see the note on his pillow.

_To: Hisana, From: Renji_

_Goodbye_

Outside, Renji, still dressed in school uniform, now once again in his signature pineapple ponytail, looked forlornly at the light in Hisana's window. Backpack slung over his shoulder, he snuck another quick glance before turning away and running. _Later, 'Sana. Arigato. _Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the two figures looming in the sky above. The smaller one grabbed the larger one's arm and pointed. The larger figure nodded. "Coordinates locked. I...didn't think actually we'd find him in a gigai." The small one hung their head in sadness, and the large shadow placed a hand on their shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, but you know what we have to do." The small one nodded. "Yeah." They looked back down at Renji's retreating figure. "Renji..."

Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo stared down at their friend from the heavens. "We've finally found you."

"..."

"...We're sorry."

* * *

Run. Run away. Far away. Where _they _cannot find her.

Renji ran and ran and ran. Further away from 'Sana. From Kai. From Kaito and Hinata. As far away as possible. His legs ached, his heart burned, blood pounded errily in his ears. He could barely even breathe. _Keep running._

"_**Who ARE you?" My smirk widens. "You wanna know?" Cinnamon brown meet obsidian black as my eyes challenge her. She doesn't back down, if anything her resolve strengthens. **_

"_**Then I'll tell you. I'm a Shinigami."**_

_No...don't think._ Renji scolded. _Just run...these feelings...just get in my way..._

"_**Hey. You're Suzuki-san, right? I'm going to be sitting next to you from now on." Hisana whirled around to see Renji standing behind her. "Wha-what?!"**_

_I can't...no...I'm slowing down...these feelings...just get in the way..._

"_**Hey Renji?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Can I cry into your chest?"**_

"_**Will it help?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**...will I have to say anything really deep and meaningful?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Oh. Then yeah, sure."**_

_...getting in my way..._

"_**Dance with me Ren!" She hollered over the beat of the music.**_

_**He laughed as he stuck out his arms and spun with Hisana.**_

_Is this what Rukia...? ...no...stop thinking...RUN. Don't stop. JUST RUN._

"_**I don't care. I'll do anything. So lend me your blade Shinigami." She said softly, a gentle smirk on her face. I smirk back.**_

"_**Che. Idiot. Name's not Shinigami. It's Abarai Renji." Her smirk widens as the blade inches closer. "And my name's Suzuki Chika." **_

_Leave me alone... ...Hisana..._

"_**I like you, kid." Kaito laughed. "But hurt my sister and die." Renji sweatdropped. Kaito laughed even harder. "Smoothie?"**_

_...Kaito..._

"_**Renji-kun!"**_

_...Kai..._

"_**Fufu...you're really interesting, you know?" Hinata smiled. "Such a unique face... Don't get into any trouble. I'd hate to have to see you as a damsel in distress. You're more of the knight type."**_

"_**Wha..."**_

"_**-giggle- Come on, Chika-chan's waiting for us. We should get something to eat...ice cream, maybe?"**_

"_**Ice what now?"**_

"_**Fufu."**_

_...Hinata..._

"_**Hisana, actually. Kuchiki Hisana."**_

_GET OUT OF MY WAY!_

"Renji." Renji skidded to a halt, eyes wide with shock. _No...not yet! I'm not far enough..._ He turned slowly to the sky and saw _them._ Sweat slid down the side of his face, and he swallowed down his fear enough to whisper, "...Kira?" Kira Izuru, lightened down from the clouds, and walked towards him. A grave expression graced his delicate hard face. Disappointment and regret hardened his eyes and features into something cold. A blade. Renji took a few steps back, before turning to run again, but he crashed into a small figure, her head just reaching his waist. He backed away, caught in the middle of the two. His eyes were only one her now. "...Hinamori?" Momo smiled sadly. "Abarai-kun." Renji's eyes darted between his two Academy friends. "Guys..."

"Abarai." Izuru interrupted, and Renji froze. Kira only used his friends names without honorifics when he was trying to distance himself. Renji turned to him, backing away from the two of them. "...guys..." Kira advanced, drawing his sword. "I'm sorry, Abarai." The moonlight reflected off his blue eyes, cold and resolved. "Come quietly, and tells us...Abarai." Kira glared at Renji. "Where is the girl?" Renji swallowed. "...girl? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Who-?"

"Where is the girl that took your Shinigami powers?" Kira demanded. "She must be...eliminated." Renji stayed quiet, not looking either of them in the eye. Kira sighed. "Fine. You won't talk, I expected that." He glanced toward Hinamori. "I'm sorry, Himamori-kun. I know this isn't what you wanted." Hinamori smiled bitterly. "I know." Kira turned back, only to see Renji had taken off running again.

_Shit!_ Renji desperately ran, only to be stopped as Kira appeared in front of him, Zanpaktou raised. "Tell me, Renji."

"..."

"Fine. Then I'll let my sword do the questioning." Kira charged. Renji ran. Hinamori watched, heartbroken, as her friends engaged in battle. "Kira-kun...Abarai-kun...why did it have to come to this?"

* * *

"-Sigh- I haven't seen Renji all night." Hisana murmured after she finished using the toilet. "It's three in the morning. He better be okay, or I swear to god, he is _so_ dead." she paused. "Uh, metaphorically."

"MHMMMMPH!"

"Huh?" Hisana spun around, sliding into a stance. "Who's there?" Glancing around wearily, she noticed that the noise was coming from...the toilet? Shuddering, she crouched down and peeked behind to see Kai taped to the back of the toilet, gagged. Hisana blinked. "What...?"

"Mhph!" Kai yelled. "Oh right." Hisana removed the tape binding her to the toilet and took Kai back into her room, grabbing air freshener on the way out. She was going to need it. Grinning evilily, Hisana grasped the edge of the tape gagging Kai. Kai's eyes widened in fear. _She's not going to..._

**RIP!**

"**OWWWWWW!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

Kaito looked up from his bed and turned to his (hot and naked) sleeping girlfriend beside him. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, but do we _really_ want to know?" Kaito cocked up an eyebrow. "Point."

* * *

"Phew! You saved me, Hisana!" Kai gushed. "Uh huh." Hisana agreed, nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell clinging to Kai's felt skin. Grabbing the air freshener, she gave Kai a healthy and suffocating dose. "ACK!" Kai choked on the overly sweet scent and Hisana smirked. _Gets rid of the smell __**and **__shuts her up. Is there anything Febreeze can't solve?_ Hisana wondered. Turning back to the lovable (yet very, very, very, very, very, (this goes on for a while), _**very**_, annoying) mod soul, Hisana asked. "What were you doing back there anyway? That was some serious bondage." A vein (though Hisana wasn't sure how that was possible since she was a stuffed animal) popped in Kai's forehead. "THAT WASN'T BONDAGE! I was put there by Renji-kun!" _That_ got Hisana's attention. "Ren?" Kai nodded, pleased at the attention. "Yeah! I was reading his manga..."

_Several hours earlier..._

_Kai sat in the closet, the sole lightbulb casting a spooky shadow as she read Renji's manga. Hearing the floorboards creak, she lept up in excitement. Padding to the closet door, she slid it open. "Renji-kun! Huh?" A blue backpack was on the floor next to Renji, and Renji leaned over the desk in his school outfit, his ponytail back in it's spikey shape. He was frantically writing something and he finished and sealed it up. Looking at it for a while, he turned and made his way to the closet, and ignoring Kai, he placed the letter on his pillow. _

"_Ren-JI?" Kai yelped as Renji grabbed her by the ears, and taped her to the back of the toilet. Placing the tape gag on her mouth he said, "I'm sorry. Bye Kai."_

Hisana blinked. "Letter?" Walking over to the closet, she slid open the door and fully looked inside this time, noticing the small white envelope. Pulling it out, she walked to her bed and sat down, not noticing as Kai lept up beside her as she opened the envelope. Unfolding the letter, she read a brief message.

_'Sana,_

_I have to leave. Thanks for everything, it was a blast._

_Goodbye (probably forever),_

_Renji_

_P.S. Stay hidden for a while._

_P.S.S. You remember that crime thing that Shinigami dude mentioned? Well, it's kinda illegal to transfer Shinigami powers to a human under the penalty of death. My bad. Later._

Hisana's eyebrow twitched. "You've GOT to be kidding me." _Well, at least he didn't write it in some really cheesy code, using a rabbit as the key._

* * *

"Achoo!" Rukia sniffed. "Huh."

* * *

Renji fall backwards on his butt, gripping his arm. Kira flicked the small amount of blood off his blade and advanced. Renji winced, and glared up at his old friend. "I'm not telling you nothin', Kira." Kira's face darkened. "You have to, Renji." He raised Wabisuke. "Or you'll die." Renji's eyes narrowed. "Kira..." Kira looked down on his with regret. "Time's up, Abarai." Kira stopped suddenly and jumped out of the way as Byakurai sailed past Renji, barely missing Izuru. "Just who are_ you_?!" Kira yelled out at the approaching figure. Renji gasped. "...you..."

"Tch." The Shinigami raised her blade. "Hisana. I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass all the way back to Soul Society. It's a pleasure." Kira's eye's narrowed. "That blade...that's Zabimaru!" Hisana raised her eyebrows. She knew Zanpaktou had their own names, Zabimaru must be Renji's. "Yeah, what of it?" Sitting up, Renji despaired. _'Sana, you idiot! You shouldn't have come! _"So, you're the one who took Renji's powers." Hisana glared at him. "Yeah. You gonna do anything about or you going to sulk all day? You skinny-assed emo punk." Kira twitched, and Renji, despite the situation, snickered. Hinamori looked on, eyes wide. _...Kuchiki...san?_ Kira lunged, striking at Hisana, which she clumsily blocked. His reitsu, it was so dense! Hisana thought as she was pushed back with each blow. _It's almost as strong as Renji's!_ "What's the matter? Is this the full extent of you ability?" Kira asked, shunpoing behind her. Hisana's eyes widend. _He vanished!_ Renji stared in horror! "NO KIRA!" Kira's blade swung and Hisana fell to the ground, clutching at her wounded shoulder. It was deep, and cut through the muscle. Not to mention it hurt. A lot. Kira scoffed. "How pathetic. You're not a Shinigami, just a fake. I'll admit I was impressed with the kidou, but you can barely control your spirit energy. It's over." He pointed his sword at her chest, and thrust.

"NO!" Renji ran forward and tackled Kira, struggling to put his sword and hand behind his back and restrain him. "Renji, what are you doing?" Kira yelled, slipping back into the use of his first name. Renji, still struggling, yelled at Hisana. "What are you waiting for?!" he roared. "RUN! Get away and don't look back!" Hisana sat there, clutching her shoulder, before her grip loosened and fell to her sword. The pain...was fading. She felt...strong. Energy surrounded her, hot and blazing, like a wrathful flame. _Hisana, can you hear me? I'll burn that Shinigami to ash..._a voice whispered in her ear, but she couldn't hear. All she could hear was the crackling of her reistu. She gripped the hilt of her sword and stood. Renji and Kira stopped struggling and Kira used Renji's surprise to throw him off. "Still willing to fight?" Kira asked. Hisana breathed in deeply. _In and out. In and out._ Eyes hard with power, she moved, slicing her opponent in the chest, coming to a stop behind him. Kira's eyes grew wide, and he gently touched the wound. "W-What was that?" he asked, before diving to the side as Hisana struck the ground where he was a mere second ago. "Ha! You're a lot slower then I remember!" Hisana exclaimed smugly. _No...you're faster._ "I'm not sure what happening with me, but I can't say I care! I don't feel hurt, I feel unstoppable!" She yelled triumphantly. "And...I think I can win!" She charged, taking wild swings at Kira, who was slowly being overpowered. _Impossible!_ Renji stared. Suddenly, it was 30 years ago...and _he _was the one being overpowered by the young human Shinigmai. His face grew sad. _Hisana..._

Kira was in trouble. He fell to the ground after taking a nasty cut to the leg. "You're good at running away." Hisana sneered. "But it's over, this ends in victory," She leaped into the air, "for ME!" Kira couldn't move. _I can't react! There's not enough time! _

Hisana blinked. Kira blinked. Renji blinked. Hisana's sword was gone. She was gripping nothing but air. "What?" She looked around. _How is that possible? He didn't move from that spot. _Her eyes turned to the girl. _Could it be...? _Her eyes grew wide at the sight of her sword in the girl's hands. Hinamori placed the sword down and drew Tobiume. Hisana slid into a stance, when she felt something pass her by. Her eyes widened. _Huh._ Blood gushed from the large wound then extended from her left hip all the way up to her right shoulder. She fell.

_Ow._

"Gomen." Hinamori said softly, as Hisana stumbled in attempt to remain standing. "I didn't want to fight." Hisana collapsed. "But sometimes I have to anyway." She sheathed Tobiume and turned to Kira. "Shall we go, Kira-kun?" Kira stood and sheathed Wabisuke. "Yeah." He walked past Hisana towards Hinamori. _What was that?_ He pondered. _That rise in reitsu...it was equal to at least a 3__rd__ seat...maybe even a fukutaicho. _"HISANA!" Kira looked up and Hinamori turned to see Renji running towards the fallen girl, desperation written all over his face. "No! Hisana!" Kira grabbed Renji by the collar of his shirt and held him back as he struggled. "Don't. Your sentence will increase if you touch her." Renji shook. "If we never met...this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault. So why the hell can't I go?" he roared.

"She looks like her doesn't she?" Hinamori spoke up suddenly. "She looks a lot like Kuchiki-san." Renji's hand clenched into a fist. _I...I'm not going to break...not here. _

A tiny hand reached up and grabbed Hinamori's ankle. They all looked down to see Hisana gripping her ankle, effort evident on her face. "...It's not nice to talk about someone behind their back." she rasped. "Talk to my face, you brat." Renji perked up at seeing her alive. "Hi-" His smile slipped away. _No..._ Hinamori looked down at her leg. "Please let go. I don't want to remove that arm." Hisana smirked weakly. "Sorry. Couldn't hear you. Look me in the eye when you talk." Renji moved forward and kicked Hisana's hand away. She looked up at him, hurt and confused, and he was, once more, back at that place 30 years ago. "Ren, wha-?"

"You are just a human." Renji said coldly, remembering the words Rukia once said to Ichigo. "How dare you grab Hinamori like that?" He glared down at her. "Learn your place!" She stared at him, uncomprehending. "Ren..." He turned away. "Let's go. The actions that have taken place have opened my eyes." Renji said, still repeating those cold words Rukia had said so long ago. "I'm ready. Take me back to the Soul Society."

"No, Ren! You can't-" Hisana squirmed, trying to stand but found she couldn't. Renji stiffened and he was afraid he might cry. He turned to her, sad and in pain. Hisana obviously saw it, as she stayed still in shock. "You will die soon. So just lay there and live as long as you can." Renji turned away. "Lets go." Hinamori nodded. "Okay." Raising her sword, she turned it like a key in the air, and is sunk and twisted open an invisible lock. "Open!" The Senkeimon appeared and opend, and three hell butterflies greeted them as their guides. Kira and Hinamori walked to the gate, with Renji slowly following. Entering the door between their worlds, he spared on last glance as the door closed. _I'm sorry...Hisana._ Hisana watched as the door closed, taking her best friend with it to his death. Her hands clenched into fists, and she slammed them against the pavement. "Damn...why can't I have been stronger...Renji." She watched as her blood flowed in a river and she felt dizzy. _Ugh._ Black overtook her vision, and she was lost in unconsciousness. _Clack Clack. _Urahara Kisuke appeared over her broken form and sighed as he picked her up. "So...it begins again. History sure does repeat itself, huh?"

_Clack Clack._ He made his way back to his shop, carrying Hisana's injured body with him. _Hang on, Abarai-san. Just hang on._

_**To be continued.**_

_**A/N: Well...that was depressing. The key to writing angsty fanfiction is listening to angsty music. Works everytime. Reveiw and I will present you with Hot chocolate. It's been raining where I live.**_

_***=A type of Japanese soda  
**_


	6. Training: Urahara Style

**A/N: The (hopefully) long awaited chapter of It Begins! Today, my mom was upset because I bought a bottle of lemonade at a gas station near my school. It was a plastic bottle and she lectured about how it causes cancer and that's why we bought the metal water bottles. It was weird.**

**I don't own Bleach.  
**

**_Chapter 6: Training: Urahara Style._**

**_...Help?_**

Hisana felt warm. There was no pain. _Am...I dying? _She vaguely wondered. _Will I pass to the Soul Society? What will I do?_ Hisana moved her fingers and realized she was NOT dying and slowly cracked open her eyes. Hopefully she'd see her room's ceiling and what happened last night was all just a dream. Of course, Fate obviously hated her guts, so no, she did not get that blissful awakening.

Nope. Instead, she got a middle age man hovering over her. Under the covers. Hovering over her. In bed. She took the reasonable approach.

"**...!!!!!!!!!!!"**

She immediately began to push him away, because dude, personal space?! He made a noise of interest. "Good reaction." Que popping vein. "SAY WHAT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET OFF OF ME!" With the last sentence, she nailed him with a upper cut to the jaw, pushing him off the futon. Sitting up, she winced and grabbed her lower left rib, the pain coming in flashes. "...What...I'm...bandages?" She looked around, warily. "I don't...hey, this isn't my house." She was in a room with wooden traditional sliding doors, with rice paper windows. The floor was a olive green, as well were the walls. She lay on a dark green futon, her whole torso bandage in white cloth. She felt very shy just then. She turned one of the doors slid open and a tall man with shaggy blond hair covered by a green and white striped bucket hat. His green cloak billowed behind him, and his shoes made heaving clopping noises. Her eyes widened. "You...!"

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-san." Urahara Kisuke greeted his patient and (hopefully) soon to be pupil. "I see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel alive, and that's all that matters, I guess." Hisana said glumly, remembering Renji's departure. Urahara hummed in contemplation. "Hmmmm...sounds like you're not too happy about that." Hisana's eyes widened. "Anyway, you're alive. What are you going to do about it?" He asked, snapping a fan out and open out of his sleeve. Hisana looked down at the sheet that covered her. "What can I do...I can't get back to the Soul Society..."

"What if I told you I had a way?" Hisana snapped up, hope in her eyes, a smile beginning to form. "Really?! Great!" She said hopping up eagerly. "Where is it?" Kisuke held up a hand and she stopped short. "I have a condition first. You," he snapped the fan closed and pointed it at her, "have to train."

"...Train?"

"With me. For ten days." Hisana gaped. "_Ten days?_ That's too long-" Kisuke made a 'ahh'ing noise, and waved his finger back in forth in a scolding motion. Hisana felt ticks develop in her cheek. "Soul Society usually waits a month before execution. And because they are such tight asses," Kisuke explained cheerfully, ignoring Hisana's sweatdrop, "they usually follow their own rules." Hisana placed a finger on her lower lip in thought. "Hmmm...I guess so...but I can't go alone, that's suicide." She added in after thought. Kisuke looked thrown off.

See, his last studnent had been Ichigo. And since Ichigo is the standard hero, that means he charges (rashly) into things that _will_ get him killed, like a complete and utter dumbass. So Kisuke was thrown off at the prospect of having a mild mannered, logical student, who would _not_ rashly charge into things that would get her killed, like a complete and utter dumbass. "Uh...wow, it's been...well, never," Kisuke said dumbly (something he never thought would happen as well), "since I had a reasoning student." Hisana raised an eyebrow. Kisuke quickly regained his bearings, after all he had a reputation to keep.

He couldn't be the "Creepy, and slightly perverted, and all knowing, yet knows how to be serious and is generally likable, though off putting" shopkeepr if he was confused.

"You'll have three others to go with you." Kisuke smiled. Hisana's brows furrowed. "Three?"

"Yup~!" Kisuke cheered. "Yoruichi, your brother-"

"Who now?" Hisana asked, bewildered. Kisuke blinked. "Yoruichi?"

"AFTER THAT!"

"Oh, your brother?" Kisuke asked. "Uh...yeah, he's kinda the reincarnation of the beloved, yet slightly flip floppy, fukutaicho Shiba Kaien!" He exclaimed happily, arms spread wide. Hisana twitched. You could almost see the **'…'** passing by . Silence. Some more awkward silence. Then,

"**SAY WHAT?!"**

"Also, his girlfriend's the reincarnation of his wife. Just a heads up."

"...!!!!!!!"

* * *

Hours later, Hisana fell back against her pillow. She was back home, and Kait-Kaien was in his room reading some manga. She had come home in a rage, and punched him in the head as a greeting. They worked things out, but still. _I can't believe he didn't tell me._ Hisana thought. _Still, I guess ignorance is bliss._ She turned over, looking at the small bottle of pills on her nightstand. _Why is there a skull on it if it's medicine?_ She wondered.

"_Take one of these every hour for 2 days and you'll be all set for training," Kisuke said happily, handing her the (poisonous) looking bottle._

Hisana sighed. _Well, they work like a charm, at least._ Her wounds were already tons better, and she could barely feel them. She rolled over onto her back, ignoring the mod soul's snores in her closet and sighed. _Renji..._

_**Entering the door between their worlds, he spared on last glance as the door closed.**_

_I'm gonna save you. It's because of you..._

_**Renji and Hisana laughed with exhilaration.**_

_...the storm...is clearing up._

_

* * *

_

Rukia walked along the identical hallways of Squad 6 barracks. Walking past a few unseated Shinigami, she gave them a small nod in their direction. "Good morning, 4th seat Kuchiki!" Yup, Rukia was _finally _promoted. Ukitake worn Byakuya down. After sicking Ichigo on him.

Rukia nodded to them and came to a halt behind a young boy trying to catch a hell butterfly. She recognized him as Rikichi, that kid that idolized Renji. She cleared her throat loudly and he jumped startled. He whirled around, and exclaimed, "Oh hello Kuchiki-dono!" She nodded, noticing the beginning of tribal tattoo's (like Renji's) on his left eyebrow. "I'm here to see Renji. Is he still sulking?" Renji glared from inside the cell. "I'm not sulking."

"Why won't you eat then, you idiot?" Rukia asked crossly. Renji smirked. _History sure repeats itself, huh. Damn Karma. _"You tell me, _fourth seat._" Renji said slyly, knowing his tone would piss her off. He wasn't wrong. "What the hell is wrong with you Renji?!" Rukia burst out, frustrated.

"I don't know, _fourth seat._"

"You figure it out, _fourth seat_."

"You're so smart, _fourth seat._"

"Why are you so damn short, _fourth seat._?" Rukia twitched angrily. "SHUT UP! You wanna die?!" Renji chuckled. "Why not? I'm going to anyway." Rukia sobered up immediately. "Hey...that was a joke."

"Really? Jeez, are all fourth seats as inconsistent as you?" Rukia growled. "Renji...you bastard...You're lucky Nii-Sama likes you. He might ask for clemency." Rukia huffed, turning around childishly. Renji smiled at her antics. She was so beautiful.

He sighed, thinking of his Taicho. "You and I both know that's not true, Rukia." Rukia stiffened. "You and I know that with Taicho, the law comes first." Rukia turned to Renji, afraid of what she might see. His face was hard. "The moon is always unforgiving and it always obeys nature's law. It's his pride. He won't break a law for a dog like me." _Only for the stars. _

Rukia stared. "Renji..."

* * *

Kaien, Miyako and Hisana stood in front of the Urahara Shoten. They all looked at each other, then back towards the shop. "So…you ready?" Kaien asked his (genetic) baby sister. Hisana shrugged. "Hey, gotta do what you gotta do, right?" Kaien grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"…when did I_ not_ have the spirit? I've been like this for the past 3 days."

"…but…it's for dramatic effect. I _have_ to say it."

"...Not really."

"…Miyakooooo…"

"Sorry, but she's right. It _was_ kinda unnecessary."

"…"

"Hello everybody!" Urahara waved his fan at them cheerily. "You ready for training? Yes? Good!" He said cheerily, not waiting for a response. "May I introduce you to the lovely Yoruichi?" He knelt down and pet the small black cat with golden eyes on the head affectionately. Hisana blinked. Miyako blinked. _It's a cat._ They thought confused. Kaien, being Kaien, took it in stride. Beaming, he walked forward. "Hey Shihōin Taicho!" He waved. "It's been a while! Like 130 years." The cat nodded. "Hello Kaien. It has indeed been awhile." The cat spoke with a deep baritone voice. Hisana and Miyako gaped. _It can talk?!_ Kaien blinked. "Why…do you sound like a dude?" Yoruichi didn't answer, and was already walking back to the shop, probably to get some milk. Kaien scowled. "Nya." They entered the shop and followed Kisuke down a ridiculously long ladder to an underground training room. Hisana raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Cool." Tessai, the weird dude that was hovering over her earlier, appeared before her, tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much. It's an honor to have you here." Hisana blinked. "Uh, sure?" Urahara clapped his hands together. "Attention! Kaien-kun, Miyako-san, you two train over there," he pointed to the left. "since you both has shikai already, you guys can go solo." Kaien grinned at Miyako, and Miyako giggled. "Hisana," Hisana turned to Urahara, "you come with me. I'm going to pound shikai right out of you." He grinned evilly. Hisana shivered. _Why do I feel so afraid right now?_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD?!" Hisana yelled, as Kisuke chased her all over the training ground, Benihime in his hand and released. _So, this is why, I guess. _Hisana thought glumly. _Why can I never do anything the easy way?_ Hisana quickly dove to the side as Benihime cut through the skin on her cheek. Skidding to a halt, she breathed in deeply. _Son…of…a …bitch…_She thought between breaths. Kisuke lunged. Straight. Towards. Her. _Crap._ Hisana dodged and regrouped.

Which was the less pussy way of saying "Running for my life from a complete psycho." Hisana desperately gasped for air as she ran with her broken katana. She had tried using it against him before, but that didn't really work out. He cut through it in minutes. _DAMN!_ Hisana raged. _Why am I running? I didn't run against that Emo pussy that night (Kira). Why am I running now? Where did it go? I'm so pathetic. Just a coward._

**_Yes, I must agree. This fleeing is rather disgraceful._**

_GAH! Who-? _Suddenly, she was cloaked in darkness and was sinking. Deeper she fell…Mmmm…she smelled sakura blossoms. And bellflowers. Hisana blinked. She was flat on her back, staring at the dusky purple sky. She sat up, confused. She was in a patch of bellflowers, near a plum blossom tree. A small pond with lily pads and big koi fish that swam lazily lay in front of her. A large manor was behind her, the door open showing a sparse room. Only a futon and dresser resided inside. She recognized the place. It was the Kuchiki estate, her home of five years. Her happiest memories were here. "Why am I here?" Hisana wondered, standing up in the patch of bellflowers.

"That is because I called you here, Kuchiki Hisana." Hisana turned to her old room, and a tall pale man stepped out, hands in his sleeves. He was wearing black under his outer deep pink (almost pale red) coat, dark red lining the sleeves. His neat black hair, which had red highlights that only appeared in the sun's light, ended just below his shoulder blades, and cut neatly. Weird porcelain noodles were interwoven into his hair, which Hisana recognized as Keinseiken. She never understood why nobles wore something so ridiculous. His tabi covered feet padded softly against the wood, and he moved his way towards her. Hisana got into a stance. _Alright, I have no idea who this dude is, but I'm kicking his ass._ Hisana thought determined. He raised an elegant eyebrow, and she realized his eyes were orange, which flickered red in the light. Like a warm flame barely in control. He reminded her of Byakuya-sama in looks. Actually, this guy and Byakuya-sama looked exactly alike, excluding the coloring. But Byakuya-sama was more…cool, then this guy. "Come now, Kuchiki Hisana." She twitched at the use of her full name and his eyes shone a pale orange. She realized he was amused and teasing her. A vein popped in her cheek. His eyes were golden yellow now. Hisnaa growled, and he chuckled (elegantly. How do you chuckled elegantly anyway?) at her expense. "You want to 'kick my ass' hmmm?" He said, golden eyes dancing. "A bit too early for bankai, I think, Kuchiki Hisana." Hisana blinked. "…Wait, Bankai? Are you saying that you're my Zanpaktou?" Hisana gasped. "Oh my god! …My Zanpaktou looks like Byakuya-sama?" She wondered. His face contorted to an irritated blankness, which Hisana doubled over laughing at. His eyes were orange again, and Hisana realized they changed with his mood. _Ironic. _Hisana thought gleefully. _Well, at least that gives me a hint on what he's feeling. He look enigmatic._ He sighed. "…That is irreverent. Look within the flame, Hisana, and find the source of your embers." Hisana blinked. "…Come again?" This time the vein popped in _his_ forehead, though his eyes were still orange. Dark orange, but still orange. "The day is clear, and the window is not misted." He said gravely. Hisana blinked again. "…are you trying to tell me I'm an idiot?" she asked confused. He sighed. "…yes. Yes I am." Hisana blinked. "Um…."

"What do you want, Hisana?" He asked instead, bypassing the riddles. Seriously, they weren't that hard to figure out (to him).

_What I want? _"I want to save Renji." She answered promptly. He nodded and walked forward to watch the koi, she moved and stood next to him, gazing at their side by side reflections. He reached up above them and plucked a plum blossom off the branch of the tree. He held it in his palm and showed it to her. "The water is clear, but when disturbed it becomes shaken and ripples." He dropped the blossom into the pond, sending gentle ripples through the glassy surface. "Do you understand?" Hisana glanced at the pond, confused, noticing that the ripples were beoming bigger. "Are you saying that the more I doubt, the more shaken I become?" The ripples faded slightly. He nodded with a smile tugging at his lips. "Yes. When the pond is still, and our reflections smile back, I will tell you my name, Kuchiki Hisana." Hisana sighed. _Great. I get the Zanpaktou that can't talk good old Japanese. I get the weird one. Figures._

"I heard that." Hisnaa blushed. _Oops. Hmmm…_Hisana thought. _I want to save Renji. So much. So …what's holding me back? _The ripples widened. _Is it fear? Probably, but what am I afraid of? Death? Nah, I remember dying and that doesn't really bother me. What bothers me is…_the ripples spread over the entire pond now. _…what bothers me is the chance I'll fail. I don't want to fail. Not again. _The little waves lessened and retreated back to the little blossom floating innocently on the surface. _So okay! _Hisana thought determined. _My odds of success may completely and utterly __**suck.**__ But so what? I've got Kaien and Miyako…and the cat, to help me! All I have to do is get strong and kick the Soul Society's asses! _The water stilled and Hisana looked down to see her and her Zanpaktou's perfect reflection's staring back at them. "Huh." A few ripples. "Oh crap! I take that back!" Hearing a muffled choking noise, she turned towards her Zanpaktou, who was leaning over and clutching is stomach in mirth. "Just get it over with." Hisana griped. He gratefully took the permission and burst out into laughter. Sighing and occasionally breaking out into more giggles, he turned to her, his eyes bright yellow and smiled. "The plum blossoms no longer disturb the pond. You have seen the embers within the flame." Taking in Hisana's confused expression, he moved on quickly. "My name is…"

* * *

Kisuke watched as Hisana began to glow a deep orange, as if flames were licking her body. Kisuke smiled happily. _Yes! She did it! Granted I had to wait 45 minutes, but hey, at least I finished my book. _Kisuke quickly threw his book back to Tessai before she turned around. Turning back to Hisana, he put on a serious expression and raised his sword to make it _look_ like it had only been a minute. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Especially if she knew that during the entire training time he was only screwing with her head and didn't intend to hurt her.

Ichigo was different. He wouldn't have a pissed of Shiba hunting after him. And pissed off Shibas were _scary._

…Actually, he might have.* But Isshin wasn't over protective of Ichigo like Kaien was of Hisana. …Seriously, Kaien actually reverted to occasionally _stalking_ Hisana when she was with Renji. It was a little terrifying. Not to mention Hisana was a Shiba (in a weird twisted little way) _and_ had the Kuchiki wrath. Ugh.

She gripped her sword and turned and he (mock) attacked. Turning her blade vertically, tip facing the sky, she turned her wrist, turning her Zanpaktou to the left. As she moved her sword through its release, she brought up her hand perpendicular to her sword, palm up and the blade hovered inches above. Stopping when her sword was completely horizontal and pointing away from her. She yelled, "Charge, **Sakura N****enshou Makai!"***** **Her sword lengthened the tiniest bit, the blade beoming charcoal black. The hilt was black with deep, dark pink wrappings. The guard was a perfect bronze rectangle and had a etching of a tree branch dotted with small blossoms. A small red ribbon was attached to the hilt's base and blew in the wind created by the sudden rise in spiritual pressure.

Kisuke peered under his hat, interested. _A fire type Zanpaktou?_ He mused, _How contradictory.*_

Hisana stared at her blade wonderingly. _This. Is. So. AWESOME! _She mentally squealed. _It looks so badass! __Even the pink!_

**_Much obliged._** Hisana turned when Kisuke started clapping enthusiastically. "Congratulations! Lesson One cleared!" She looked at her sword then back at her 'teacher.' Using the base of the hilt, she poked him in the eye. Painfully. Kisuke was knocked off his feet, clutching his eye. "Ow!"

"Payback, bitch."

* * *

Kaien looked over to his baby sister, since she _was _a Shiba. In a weird twisted way. He beamed with pride. "That's my sister! Acting like a true Shiba!" He aimed a thumbs up in her direction. "They grow up so fast…" He sniffed and Miyako hugged him comfortingly as he pouted into her neck. _He's such a doof. A childish, moronic, doof. _She felt him move and saw that he had looked up and was staring at her impishly. She rolled her eyes.

_But, he's _**_my _**_doof._

**

* * *

**

10 days later, The Shiba's (yeah, Hisana too) made their way towards the Urahara Shoten. Kaien had made all the necessary moves to cover their disappearance. As far as their neighbors and Hisana's school knew, they were taking a family trip to America for a change in scenery. He was known as being eccentric, so it was pretty believable. They had been informed through a very disturbing message to meet Kisuke pronto.

_Hisana opened her window at 12:00 that night and gazed outside. __**I can see the stars…**__She thought. __**That's nice. …Huh? **__She noticed something sparkle in the distance and hurtle right towards her. It past her and slammed into her wall, splattering red blood like liquid all over. Her eyes widened._

_**URGENT: COME TO THE URAHARA SHOTEN NOW.**_

_**Love, Kisuke~.**_

"_WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS THIS? SOME TV CLICHÉ?!" Hisana yelled out in fury, then paused, a look of comical confusion appearing. More red liquid slid down and reveled a P.S. "Are you kidding me?"_

**_P.S. If you read this thinking that this message is like some written in the victims own blood cliché from some TV show, then you obviously have no sense of humor._**

"_SHUT UP!" _

"_Hey Hisana, heard you-HAHAHAHA! Man, that's frickin' hilarious! Who wrote that?"_

"…"

Stepping into the parking lot, they were greeted (kinda creepily) by Kisuke and ushered into the shop. They jumped into the training grounds and followed Kisuke to a stone arch. "Alright!" Kisuke said, gesturing to the arch, "This is the offical Senkeimon. Unfortunately, we can't let you go through the one that connect to the Seretei's, since you are all "dead'," he used his fingers to make quotations, "and that would cause a panic. Plus, this way we have a vague element of surprise!" He finished cheerfully. "That and since you're all Shinigami the Senkeimon has no time limit! Isn't that awesome?!" He asked enthusiastically. They all blinked. "Uhhhh…sure?" Yoruichi padded forward. "You do realize that once you go in you can't come back out. You must want to save Abarai with everything, even if the road to success is bleak." She told them. It sounded like she had given a _very _similar speech before in a _very _similar situation.

…Nah, this was too weird to have happened before. Hisana snorted. "I just have to win then." Yoruichi's eyes gleamed.

"_Then all I need to do is win, huh?" The spikey orange haired teen growled. _

"_**Precisely." **_Yoruichi growled.

"I'm opening the gate, when it opens run in." Kisuke instructed. Kaien smirked and Miyako nodded. White blue energy nearly blinded them as they made their way through the gate.

And now the clocks hands resume motion and time itself repeats.

It begins.

* * *

**I hate the ending. Phew! THis one took awhile, I hope HIsana's shikai was awesome enough for you! I liked this chapter. Angsty but humorous!**

***=I'm a firm believer in the "Isshin is actually a long lost Shiba" theory. I mean, Ichigo looks like Kaien, Isshin's really strong like the nobles. It makes sense if you think about it.**

***=According to my online English-Japanese dictionary, ****Sakura N****enshou Makai translates to 'Sakura burning hell". If I'm wrong ('cuz I don't totally trust that thing) and you know, please tell me.**

***=Rukia has a snow and ice type Zanpaktou. I want Hisana's sword to be _really _similar to Rukia's, yet at the same time be the complete opposite. (Ex. fire vs. ice, charge vs. dance, white vs. black) But in looks they kinda look the same with the solid color blade and ribbon.**

**REveiw and I shall give you sushi! We all like sushi and if not, then have some ice cream.  
**


	7. Some things don't change, which sucks

**I LIVE! Sorry it's short.**

**I don't own Bleach.  
**

_**Chapter 7: Back in the Soul Society. Rukongai, to be exact. Guess some things don't change.**_

…_**Shame.**_

Hisana looked around the dangai. It…was interesting, at least.

"Sucks, right?" Kaien said sagely, nodding at the truth of his comment. Hisana opened her mouth to protest, but found she couldn't. It _really _did suck. She nodded in agreement instead, because it really and truly _**sucked.**_ The floor was littered with animal bones (how did animals get in there? Seriously?), and the walls consisted of purple goo and blackness. Not to mention it was freezing. They continued walking, wincing occasionally when the accidently stepped on a animals skeleton, snapping the fragile bones. Miyako's voice suddenly rang out. "Um…there's something coming up behind us. It's black with a light- OH CRAP IT'S THE CLEANER!" Kaien, Hisana and Yoruichi turned to see, that yes, the cleaner was heading straight towards them. They all stared in horror before,

"…run."

They hauled ass. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Kaien yelled. Miyako was taking the dignified approach and not saying anything. Hisana was just confused. Scared shitless, but confused. "What is that thing?!" She yelled over the 'cleaners' roar. "It's the cleaner!" Yoruichi called back, small cat legs pumping. "Every seven years the cleaner goes through the dangai to clear up the debris! If anyone touches it you're done for!" _Oh, well that makes sense_. _...Kinda. _"Why today?!"

"Bad luck." _Damn. Why doesn't anything happen the easy way with us?!_

"The exit's just up ahead. Run faster!" Yoruichi ordered. They obliged. They jumped through the light opening and came face to face with clear blue sky and white clouds. Hisana blinked. "Hey, where's the GROOUUUUUNNNNNNDDDDDD?!" She screamed the last past since she was falling from about 20 feet from the ground. Which was pretty terrifying since she hadn't learned how to solidify the spirit particles in the air to fly. So yeah, that sucked. "ARGH!" Hisana crashed on the ground, lying on her back. "Owwww…"She moaned. She turned over to see Yoruchi was fine (she landed on Kaien), Miyako had (smartly, since she's the only smart _and _experienced one) flown down. Kaien forgot, on the other hand, and crashed landed like Hisana, face in the dirt, twitching. "Uh, are you okay?" Hisana asked hesitantly.

"I phinff I Fivt fy fung." Hisana arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I phink I fite fy founge." Kaien said again, pushing himself up, his lips bloody. Hisana cringed. _Ow, that had to hurt._ Kaien began to apply healing kidou on himself, and Miyako walked up next to him and patted his back and running her hands through his hair. Hisana, wisely turning away from the nauseating couple (only because she and Kaien were related (genetically)), looked around. "Hey. Where is everyone?" Rukongai was completely empty, which Hisana thought wasn't possible. There was always someone. Crooks selling stolen goods, thieving children laughing, starving elders and mutts moaning, you know, stuff like that. Then she noticed how _clean _it was. "…And why is it so _clean_?" She asked confounded. Rukongai wasn't clean. It was the rule of life.

"We're ryoka now." Kaien said thoughtfully, tongue healed. "That means the citizens are probably hiding. Ryoka are considered the main source of all Soul Society's problems." Miyako finished, giving Kaien a kiss, leaving him looking at her like an adoring little puppy dog. "We're probably somewhere near district 5 or 6." She added, explaining the cleanness. Hisana eyes narrowed with understanding. "Hun. Hey, there's the gate!" She exclaimed pointing, running towards it, unaware of the consequence. "Bring it on you Shinigami!"

"WAIT! YOU'LL BE KILLED IF YOU DON'T HAVE SOME TYPE OF PLAN!" Kaien yelled, arms waving frantically. Hisana looked at him over her shoulder. "Huh?" She skidded to a halt as the gate closed just in front of her, nearly crushing her. Instead, it sent her flying back several feet. "Woah!" She landed on her butt and looked up at the closed gate, hands behind her. She stood up, brushing dirt off her hakama. "Uh. My bad." She grinned sheepishly. Yoruichi face palmed. "Come back here, quickly!" Yoruichi ordered and Hisana jogged over to them hurriedly. "Sorry about that." Hisana murmured ashamed, and Yoruchi couldn't bring herself to stay mad at the girl. Didn't mean she couldn't act like she was. She had a reputation, you know. "Next time, don't do something so stupid." She chastised and turned towards Rukongai. "Hmmm…I suppose we'll have to-"

"You know I've always wondered something." Kaien interrupted, finger on his chin in thought. "Couldn't we just blow up part of the wall or something?" Yoruichi glared, veins popping comically. "You idiot. The wall is made up of-"

"Sekki sekki. But it only negates spiritual energy. What if we just blow it up with _regular_ bomb?" Kaien asked confused. He always wondered why _no_ one ever tried such a simple solution.*

Yoruichi stared, mouth open to correct this moron when-

She realized that in all technicalities, that _would _actually work. _You've got to be kidding me._

* * *

Reading the map, Miyako led the way towards the home of Shiba Kuukaku, bomb expert. They had gotten directions from the elder of the district, who knew Yoruichi somehow. Kaien practically was giddy with excitement. Hisana was nervous. She was about to meet her older sister and brother (in a weird twisted way). "How will we know when we find it?" Hisana asked. "Kuukaku-san has very…_unique_ taste in houses." Miyako said carefully. Kaien whooped. "That's code for 'Fuck, that's AWESOME!'" Hisana sweatdropped. "Uh…" Miyako stopped and looked ahead. "Ah, we're here." Hisana looked in the direction she was looking at and she was pretty sure sand came out of her mouth in horror, astonishment and disbelief. Two giant samurai statues posed, lunging at each other. One hand was on their waist and the other hand, the one near the other one, was held up in a fist. Grasped within the fist was a string. Together, the two held up a red banner that read "Kuukaku Shiba". It was in front of a quaint house with a giant ass boarded up chimney. Hisana blinked, and let out a sigh of relief. _Go figure. Well, it looks like she's as crazy as Kaien. _She looked over at Kaien, who was giving the design a thumbs up. Miyako was wearing a "What are you going to do?" smile. Yoruichi was already walking ahead, plowing through the tall grass. The Shibas trotted up after her. They walked up to the front door and Kaien tried the door. It was locked. He put a finger to his lips in thought. "Hmmm. I guess there's only one thing to do."

* * *

They walked downstairs to the main floor and Hisana, Yoruichi and Miyako all glared at Kaien, who was in the lead. He turned around, put his hands up in a 'what did I do?' gesture, and said defensively, "Hey, it got us in, didn't it?"

"You _**kicked**_ the door down." Miyako deadpanned. Kaien blinked. "…So?"

"Couldn't you have just knocked?" Hisana asked obviously. Kaien blinked then shrugged. "Meh." They all face palmed and sighed. There was no hope with this idiot. Kaien cheerfully walked on and ran to a sliding door. Yanking it open, he rushed in. "KUU! I'M BA- ACK!" If you are wondering, this wasn't a long drawn out "back". No. This was 'back' which was interrupted by the sound of the painful choking 'ACK!'.

"ACK! SAVE ME MIYAKKOOOOO!" He wailed from inside the room, the sounds of a painful beating following with the shouts of a woman yelling. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU IMPERSONATING MY OLDER, NOT TO MENTION _DEAD,_ BROTHER YOU PRICK?!!!!"

"Kuu! It's me Kai- OH GOD, THAT HURTS!"

"DIE!" They all sweatdropped. "Um…we should probably save him, right?" Hisana asked. Miyako shrugged. "Give it another minute…"

"MY LEG!!!!!!"

"…Yeah, right about now." She strolled into the room and Hisana blinked, looking at Yoruichi. "Am I the only sane one?"

"Technically, yes."

"…That's not good."

"I know." And they walked into the room, half afraid that Kaien would be found dead. Kaien lay on the ground, his leg in a very crooked position and face bleeding. He was clutching Miyako's legs as she stood over him protectively. Kuukaku (Hisana assumed) glared at Miyako and Miyako glared right back. Hisana gave Kuukaku the once over and saw the resemblance between Kaien and her. The same color skin, the same smirk, same hair color and, of course, the aqua blue eyes.

"Um. Hello." Hisana gave a little wave and bow in Kuukaku's direction. Kuukaku focused her glare in her direction, and Miyako took this change of targets as a chance to heal Kaien. Hisana smiled warily. "Uh, my name's Kuchiki Hisana. It's nice to meet you?" To her mortification, it came out as a question then statement. Kuukaku narrowed her eyes and Hisana wanted to crawl into the deepest hole she could find and die in it. "…Hisana…wasn't that Byakuya's wife?" She asked, realization dawning. Turning to the mangled and healing body of Kaien, she awkwardly asked, "…and you're not screwing with me?"

"Urgh."

"…Crap."

* * *

"…So you all got reincarnated into the Real World, and thanks to your high spiritual energy and the hollow incident," Kuukaku concluded, "you were reincarnated as your past lives instead of forgetting and becoming different people."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"That about sums it up." Kaien agreed, now no longer mortally wounded. Kuukaku raised an eyebrow. "And you _really _expect me to believe that?"

"Yup!" Kaien chirped happily. "By the way, the sign outside was AWESOME!" Kuukaku blinked. _Nii-san was the only one who liked my designs. _Hisana sighed. She was tired of this. Not to mention hungry. Really, really hungry. _Screw this. _She turned to Kaien. "Hey Kaien, raise your hand." He raised his right hand. "The other one." He obliged. His sleeve fell down and the symbol of the Shiba clan stood stark against his pale skin. Kuukaku gaped, Kaien was confused, and Hisana smirked smugly. _Nya._ Kuukaku blinked. "Holy shit. It really is you." Kaien blinked and looked at his wrist. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. My bad." He said sheepishly. Hisana faced palmed. "You are _such _a moron." Miyako nodded. "Yes. At times like this, it helps to remind yourself that while he is a moron, he is _our _moron." Hisana did, and realized that, yes, it did help. Just a little bit. "So, Kuukaku-san." Hisana continued, Kuukaku snapping back to her, shock glazing her eyes. "We need bombs. Lots and lots of bombs." Kuukaku blinked. And grinned. "_Really?_"

"Yes. That's why we came here. Could you create a bomb that has no spiritual pressure?" Yoruichi asked, and Kuukaku stared thoughtfully. "Like a Real World one? Well, sure but why?"

"Because the sekki sekki wall only blocks spiritual pressure attacks. Not non spiritual attacks." Miyako chimed in. Kuukaku blinked. "So I could have blown up that wall pretty much anytime I wanted?"

"Yeah."

"…AND NO ONE TOLD ME THIS?!"

"Well, only Kaien figured it out-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU IDIOT?!"

"DON'T HURT ME!"

* * *

Hisana gobbled her dinner eagerly. It was really good and she was really hungry so this was her own little heaven. _Yum._ She thought happily, eyes closed with a cheerful smile.

_**It's very pleasant here.**_ Sakura Nenshou Makai (which the author will from now on shorten to Makai) said tranquilly about the state of their inner world. _**What is occurring that pleases you so?**_

_Food._

_**Ah.**_

Kuukaku was teasing Kaien like the doof he was with Miyako. It was fun. _We're like a whole family again._ Kuukaku thought as she punched Kaien in the arm and he fell over from the force. Kuukaku laughed, Miyako giggled and Hisana and Yoruichi chuckled as Kaien got up pouting and waving his hands in protest.

_So…is this what peace is?_ Hisana mused and then looked to her side and saw no one there. She could picture Byakuya-sama next to her, shaking his head in amusement and disbelif at the Shiba's antics. Renji would be sitting across from her with Rukia, of course, and they would be laughing their asses -sama would slip his arm around her waist, and lean over to whisper in her ear about what fools the Shibas were. She would smile and laugh and make a teasing comment. Perhaps Byakuya-sama would laugh and give her a kiss.

She snapped back to reality to see Kaien feeding Miyako some of his dinner. Her face flattened into a look of revulsion. Kuukaku glanced towards her and raised her cup. "I feel your pain." Hisana laughed and raised her cup back. "Cheers."

_This isn't my peace…but it's pretty damn good._

* * *

Two days later, they set off back to Rukongai, dragging a cart of good old' fashioned Real World bombs. Kuukaku watched them walk away from her porch and stared after them sadly. She watched as Kaien's back retreated further and further. _Be careful…Nii-san._ Kaien smiled and looked back at his baby sister and flashed her a thumbs up. _I'll be okay. Just wait and see. _Kuukaku blinked then threw back her head and roared with laughter. Kaien smiled that confident Shiba smile.

"Alright, lets go blow that shit up!"

"Hell yeah!"

_**A/N: Yeah it was short. I'm sorry.**_

_***=When I first watched that episode where they tried to break in, all I kept thinking was "If it only negates spirit energy then why didn't you bring a actual bomb?" 'Cuz in all ****technicalities**** it would work. It's just that no one in Rukongai has any non spiritual bombs.  
**_


	8. We just Awesomely blew that shit up

**Chapter 8! Things are getting...battle-y. Yay! Though it actually kinda sucks, since I can't describe battles that well. Sucks.**

**I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. And ****Nijigasumi belongs to the anime guys.  
**

_**Chapter 8: We just blew that shit up. And it was AWESOME.**_

They carefully applied the explosives in the right place. Not near the gates, obviously. Connecting the wires, they sprinted _**far**_ away and Miyako held the switch. Wondering why Miyako was the one blowing the shit up?

"_I wanna do it!" Kaien proclaimed eagerly, applying the many explosives. "Why do __**you**__ get to do it? I wanna do it!" Hisana objected. Miyako then spoke up. "I would like to do it." Kaien turned and whined. "But-!" She whispered something in his ear and his eyes glazed over. "Mmmm…okay." Hisana twitched. "Dude. __**So**__ not fair."_

Anyway, moving on. They all grinned manically in anticipation. "One." Hisana smirked. "Two." Kaien grinned. "Three." Miyako yelled and pulled the trigger.

**BAM! **Debris and rubble from the sekki sekki wall rained on them and they were covered in dust. The saw Shinigami running frantically threw the hole in the wall and grinned.

"That. Was. SO AWESOME!"

* * *

The cloth was white, but all he could see was the gray shadows. Renji walked slowly, not to trip, as he made his way blindly towards the Repentance cell, escorted by Rukia and numerous guardsmen. Taicho had given him his sentence, as predicted. He would die by execution in 10 days. He felt cool air as the door opened and entered the stone cold tower. The (stupid) cloth was removed and he walked towards the window to see other Shinigami build the gallows on which he would be hung, since the Sokyoku was not fixed, and wouldn't be able to be fixed in time. It was odd, Renji decided, to see the creation of his own death.

Rukia silently watched him, heart wrenching. _What do I do?_ She thought desperately. _What am I suppose to do?! _This was Renji, her childhood friend, her _best _friend. Was she supposed to let this happen, or fight the system? This situation…it was so backwards. She looked, face impassive to the world, though on the inside she was screaming and shaking, as the guardsman undid the ties that bonded his hands together. She looked at his back, clothed in a white yukata, hair in that absolutely retarded ponytail and debated. She had heard rumors…

**_"I want to leave you with some unclassified information." Renji grasped her shoulder and whispered in her ear._**

Determined, she walked forwards toward Renji, ignoring the protests of the guards. She grabbed Renji's elbow and pulled him down. He seemed surprised, but didn't look towards her. "Rukia, what-?"

"I'm giving you some unclassified information, Renji." She whispered in her ear, keeping a close eye on the guards before turning back to Renji. "They say that some ryoka tried to enter Seretei a few days ago. Now they say that there were three. A small dark haired Shinigami with two tall dark haired companions." Renji's eyes widened and he gasped, turning towards her, looking more alive then she had seen in days. She let him go and left, the guardsmen leaving with her and locking the door on their way out.

Renji looked towards the window, desperately, as if he looked hard enough he would be able to see them. _Why, Hisana? You stupid idiot._

* * *

"So, Renji will be in the Repentance cell by now." Kaien said aloud as they walked down the many (and identical) streets of the Seretei. Beating the crap out of the unseated Shinigami was a piece of cake, and they were now walking down the streets calmly. "We should head towards there."

"Right." They agreed and began walking their way towards the tall white tower in the distance. Hisana walked along side Yoruichi, sandals padding against the stone streets when she felt something…flicker. She turned to see no one there and frowned, before turning back to the others and continued walking. She didn't notice the dark haired man in the shadows, watching her every move. She didn't hear the sounds of his heavy erratic breathing as he tried to calm himself down. Nor did she hear the way he brokenly and disbelieving whispered her name. "Hisana."

No. Hisana didn't notice Kuchiki Byakuya as he stealthily followed her as she made her ways towards the tower.

She _did_ notice the weird dancing bald guy and the, slightly disturbingly, pretty man ahead of them though. She raised an eyebrow delicately, and Byakuya nearly threw up from the shock of seeing that expression, which was so Hisana, on her face. "…What…just what?" Hisana asked in total confusion at the, well, lets be honest, _retarded_ dance. The bald guy scowled and the (disturbingly) pretty man sighed. "That was my lucky dance! How dare you insult it!" He yelled, pissed. Hisana blinked. And she was pretty sure she saw a butterfly pass by their group in total WTF-ness. "…What?" She felt was appropriate to ask. The bald guy twitched. Kaien cocked his head and snapped his fingers in realization. Pointing at the bald guy, he exclaimed, "I know you! You're that guy from eleventh! You're Kusajishi's bitch!"* He yelled triumphantly, which really pissed him off. "I'm WHAT?!" Hisana muttered to Kaien out of the corner of her mouth. "I don't think calling him Kusajishi's bitch was a good idea."

"But he is." Hisana rolled her eyes. "Alright. We obviously have to fight, since you guys won't let us pass," She continued tranquilly, "so who's fighting who?" They all blinked, before the bald guy pointed at her. "I call dibs on you!" Hisana blinked, and Byakuya growled from his corner in the shadows, which Hisana heard and she turned towards him just after he darted back into hiding. "…I have the feeling that someone is stalking me." She muttered before turning back to Baldy. "Okay, bring it Eyeshadow-san," Que irritated vein. "EYESHADOW-SAN?!"

"It's either Eyeshadow-san or Bald-san. Take your pick."

"…Eyeshadow-san."

"That's what I thought."

Yumichika was debating on his opponent. "Hmmmm…you're both beautiful, I'll admit." He pondered, while Miyko and Kaien exchanged glances. "But the girl's prettier, but your reitsu is stronger… Oh this is so hard!" Yumichika wailed, not noticing that Miyako and Kaien were playing a game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who was doomed to actually have to fight this _freak_. Kaien won. "YES!" Miyako pouted. "Dammit." Miayko turned to Yumichika. "Um. Excuse me, we've decided that I'm going to fight you." Yumichika blinked and beamed. "Oh good! It's nice to meet you ryoka-san!" Miyako sweatdropped. Kaien picked up Yoruichi and called, "Uh, we're going to go on ahead and try to find a key or something to the tower. Have fun!" and with that they shunpoed away. Yumichika turned to Miyako. "Let's take this elsewhere. I don't want to accidentally interfere with Ikkaku's battle."

"Fine." They left in a whirl of shunpo, leaving Ikkaku and Hisana alone. They stared each other down, Hisana shifting awkwardly. "So…you're in eleventh huh?"

"Yup."

"…Someone close to me once told me that the eleventh squad was a 'whole lot of undignified idiotic fools that don't know the proper way of being a Shinigmai.'" She quoted, remembering Byakuya-sama's rant about the eleventh division. Byakuya swayed from his place in the corner. Ikkaku scoffed. "Sounds like one of those pansies from the sixth or ninth." Hisana glared. "He's not a pansy! …Despite his Zanpaktou!" Because even she admitted that Senbonzakura was _really _girly. Ikkaku blinked and grinned ferally. "Whatever. I'm Madarame Ikkaku. 3rd seat of Squad 11 under Zaraki Kenpachi." He drew his sword. Hisana drew hers. "My name is Kuchiki Hisana. Rykoa." Byakuya's eyes widened and he leaned heavily against the wall in the alleyway with a soft thump. Hisana blinked. "Did you hear something?"

"No. Kuchiki, eh?" Ikkaku's eyes narrowed. "Why would a Kuchiki be a ryoka, of all things?"

"Reincarnation thing. Long story."

"Huh. How about that."

"Yup. Lets go."

"Yeah." They charged at each other, and their blades clashed with sparks flying. His blows were quick and strong, which she either parried or dodged. Swinging her blade, her sword caught the sheath. Her eyes widened. _Shit!_ He swung his sword, and she pushed away sideways, dodging the blow just in time. She turned and was open, but he was open too. She swung and her blade connected with the flesh of his arm. He swung and the blade connected with the flesh of her leg. They backed away from each other and glared. "Hmph. Pretty good." Ikkaku admitted grudgingly. "You're not bad either." Hisana replied. "How about raising it up a level?" Ikkaku grinned. "Grow, Hozukimaru!"

"Charge! Sakura Nenshou Makai!"

"HAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Yumichika stared at his beautiful opponent happily. Finally, someone attractive to battle! He never got to fight the beautiful people. The hideous Arrancar that he showed his true Kujaku to flashed through his mind and he shuddered. So…horrifying…

Miyako blinked and cocked an eyebrow. She determined this guy was insane. Or gay. Or both. Probably both.

She drew her sword and proclaimed softly. "My name is Shiba Miyako, former 3rd seat of Squad 13. It's…_interesting,_" She couldn't think of another adjective that wasn't lying, "nice to meet you." Yumichika blinked (beautifully) and drew his own Zanpaktou. "…Former 3rd seat?"

"It's a complicated matter."

"Hm. Well, I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika. 5th seat of Squad 11."

"Hmm." She moved forwards and he moved as well. She wouldn't underestimate him, his reistu level was much higher then a 5th seat, possibly even 3rd. She moved her sword in a upwards slash, hilt grasped in both hands, which he blocked quickly. She pushed away and gracefully brought her sword down only to be blocked again. They traded blows, quickly growing tired when none of them hit. Their swords clashed, both struggling to get the upperhand.

"Hadou number 1: Sho." And Yumichika was pushed away and Miyako jumped back to give herself some space. Yumichika looked at her, smirking. "Kidou, hm? In eleventh we consider that cowardly." Miyako nodded. "I'm aware. I don't get why, but I'm aware." She raised her sword in front of her. "I just need some space that's all." Yumichika smiled. Beautifully, of course.

"Bloom, FujiKujaku." His single sword split into four sickle blades, gleaming in the light, shining with a angry aura. Which wasn't too surprising, since Kujaku _was _pissed at Yumichika. Again. Seriously, this happened a lot. If Yumichika wasn't his wielder, Kujaku probably would've killed his ass by now.

"Shine brightly, Nijigasumi."* Her spiritual engery glowed with many colors and her sword's blade was incased in rainbow light. Yumichika seemed to sparkle with joy at such a pretty Zanpaktou. She charged, her light covered blade clashing with his four. Over and over they connected and sparks flew (literally, don't you guys get any ideas). Miyako lowered her blade and it glowed bright yellow and Yumichika was surrounded in light. He stood there for a moment before the shadows themselves attacked and cut at him. He parried a few before he fell (beautifully) and decided that the battle was over.

She walked over to him and knelt down, sealing her Zanpaktou, and asked, "Why did you lose?" Yumichika beamed, blooding dripping from his wounds. "So you can save Renji, of course!" he chirped. "He was a member of Squad 11, once upon a time, you know." Miyako nodded, remembering the strange deep loyalty Squad 11 had for their current and past members. She decided she liked the 5th seat. He was rather pleasant, in a weird way. In a different world, they could have been good friends. "Right. I'll see you around, I guess." She turned away and began to walk off. "Oh. Renji is being kept in the Repentance cell, correct?" Yumichika smiled brightly. "Yes!"

"Alright. Thank you, Ayasegawa-san."

"No problem!"

* * *

While Miyako and Yumichika's fight ended (beautifully), Hisana and Ikkaku's was a little different. See, Ikkaku like fighting, and decided he was going to kick Hisana's ass.

Hisana thought he was kinda annoying, and decided to kick his ass.

Ikkaku charged with his three part pole, grinning. Hisana knew it was a three part pole, thanks to the cut she had received above her eye. He wasn't completely unscathed either, his left hand burned. She dodged the direct attack, and he willed Hozukimaru to part and swung the top extension towards her neck. She raised her black blade and parried, the spears tip clashing and retreating as she pushed it away. She raised the tip of her sword to point at Ikkaku and cried, "2nd Charge, **kouen!****"*** Fire of deepest crimson shot out of the blade in gushing wave. He moved out of the way and she moved with him, the stream of fire following him, burning the walls and stone. He moved out of the way, and was several feet behind, evaluating the destruction she left. _Tch! Pretty good, if I had gotten hit I'd be toast. Literally._ Lost in his thoughts, he noticed just in time the charcoal blades tip right in front of his face and he hastily dodged to the left, the blade slicing easily through the skin on his cheek. He flipped backwards several paces and Hisana repeated the charge. He moved to the left and laughed. "You'll have to do better then that!"

Hisana smirked and tilt her sword until it was horizontal, the flat of the blade facing Ikkaku. Swinging the blade out she said, "First charge, **akaisan**!"* Ikkaku's eyes widened as a flaming square appeared in the air behind him. He turned and held Hozukimaru in a defensive stance as a bird made of flames was born from the confines of the square and flew towards him. It spit into two smaller birds and one grabbed his Hozukimaru with its beak, burning the wood, while the other shot towards him. It flew into his chest, now covered with burns. He winced. _Fuck, that hurts._ Hisana walked towards him, her burning black blade at her side. Ikkaku scoffed, flinching as his moved. "You think it's over? Well, you couldn't be more wrong!" Hisana stared, eyes solem. "I don't want to do this." She said. And she didn't. Hisana was a gentle soul, and didn't really like fighting too much. Ikkaku laughed and charged erractically and Hisana glared. "Too slow!" and she brought her blade down, slashing his chest and through his spear. Ikkaku staggered. "…Damn." And he collapsed at her feet.

Hisana stared at him, curiously noticing that his Zanpaktou reverted back to it's sealed form when he passed out. She also noticed that the metal top that covered the end of the hilt was loose, and contained some brown sludge inside. She bent down and swiped some with her fingers, she sniffed it cautiously and recognized the disgusting smell.

Medicine.

_Huh._ She thought as she applied it to her wounds, as well as Ikkaku's. He was annoying as fuck, but she kind of liked him. After she was done, she sat down cross-legged and waited for him to wake up. _This could be awhile._ She thought, and she didn't notice the shadow behind her stiffly move and shunpo shakily away.

She thought she heard the sound of broken muffled sobs, but shook that off. It was probably her imagination, so she continued to wait.

She wished Byakuya-sama could be there with her. She didn't like being alone.

* * *

Something was off. Rukia was sure. First, there was the whole Renji thing. Second, the ryoka invasion. Third, Nii-sama was acting _really _weird. And I mean, really _really _weird. First, he staggered, actually _staggered_, up the manor path, eyes wide and unseeing. Second her ignored her, without so much a nod. He never did that, even when their relationship completely sucked. Then he went into The Room. He never went into The Room. He usually ignored The Room. The Room, you see, was the room of her older sister and Nii-sama's dead wife. Hence why he never went in there. Something was off, and Rukia vowed to find out what it was.

* * *

Byakuya closed the door of his wife's old room and looked around. It was the same, her futon still in its old place, and you could still the plum blossom tree outside. He unsteadily walked deeper into the barren room and finally just collapsed to his knees. A dim small part of him said that this was shameful and unfitting behavior, but he ignored it. He stared unseeingly at the wooden floorboards, his broad shoulders shaking. _It's not possible. No, it couldn't be._ He despaired as he thought of the small ryoka. _But…_

**"_My name is Kuchiki Hisana. Rykoa."_**

_Could she have really passed through reincarnation? Could she really remember? _The small reasonable part of him, probably Senbonzakura, said,

"Of course, you moron, why else would she introduce herself as a Kuchiki. Dumbass." Okay, it _was_ Senbonzakura. Byakuya, not even that small rebellious boy inside the abyss of his soul, didn't speak like that. At least to himself.

Byakuya took deep shuddering breaths and looked up at the plum blossom tree. It was blooming, he dully noticed. _So she remembers…but why is she invading as a Rykoa? Why? _She was still so beautiful. So gentle looking and kind. Her hair still shone midnight, and her eyes were the exquisite gems he remember falling in love with at first sight. Her skin still looked soft and smooth, and all he wanted to do was reach out and pull her to him. Just to see if she was real. She shone with that bright aura and energetic attitude and determination like she did just before her illness. Always smiling, always happy. Excitement over the simplest things, like the movement of the koi in the pond, or the blooming of the plum blossom tress. She was a Shiniami.

A Shinigmai. A _Shinigami._ This one thought repeated over and over in a mantra in Byakuya's head. And he remembered.

_"**I transferred my powers to a human. Does it look like I care?" Renji snorted from inside the cell. Byakuya's eyes narrowed at his fukutaicho. He had to do something so stupid just when they were getting along (sorta). Fool. "Why?" Byakuya questioned coldly. He would not waste kindness and compassion on criminals. **_

_"**Because…she brought back memories."**_

…_Renji._ Byakuya thought mutinously. _He did this. _With that he stood gracefully, and swept from the room to the Repentance cell.

Renij, still staring desperately through the small sliver they called a window, shuddered suddenly. _I'm getting some __**very **__bad feelings right now._

**A/N: So Byakuya knows she's back, and is flipping out. He is OOC. But I feel that's justified, since his beloved wife came back from the dead. Watch out Renji, he's coming after you. Poor bastard.**

***=Because Ikkaku is _totally _Yachiru's bitch**

***= Yeah, I stole MIyako's Zanpaktou from the anime. But I stole it from that filler bount/ Shinigami guy, so who gives a shit?**

***=Red flame (if I'm wrong, let me know, 'cuz I really don't trust that translator)**

***=Red Sun (as I have said above.)**

**Review! Please?  
**


	9. Please don't hurt me, I want to live!

**I LIVE!!!! Sorry it took so long, but my school is having this big dance performance (which I am in) so I've been really busy.**

**I own nothing.  
**

_**Chapter 9: Byakuya is getting answers. Renji is terrified. Really, really terrified.**_

Renji was sleeping. Dozing, more like it, by the window. His head was filled with thought, as most heads are. Unfortunately, his head was filled with worrisome thoughts of Hisana, Kaien, and Miyako getting their asses killed. He flinched in his doze.

Byakuya, like Renji, was scared.

Not that'd he'd ever admit it, but he was. If Hisana _was_ really Hisana, she was going up against Soul Society. She'd get hurt or killed or even worse! Byakuya was thinking of all the Seretei's sick perverts, and his eyes narrowed. Walking briskly, he made his way to the Repentance cell, his (ridiculously) expensive scarf billowing behind him. Sneaking elegantly past the guards, he opened the cell door and walked into the barren, cool tower. Spotting Renji by the window in a doze, he made his way there to get some answers.

Renji was still dozing, and had no idea his captain was right behind him and in earshot. So, due to Renji's utterly and completely crappy luck, it was this moment when he muttered, "Hisana." In his doze, during a particularly gruesome worrying dream.

This pissed Byakuya off. A lot.

Byakuya was a surprisingly insecure and jealous man when it came to his beloved Hisana. So when his fukutaicho, who was not only strong but very handsome, according to all the giggling and blushing women of his division, muttered his precious Hisana's name in his sleep, he became very jealous and, not to mention, _pissed._ He drew his sword and placed it against his fukutaicho's neck, and growled, "Wake up, Abarai." Renji stirred and woke to his pissed and murderous captain's face. Renji blinked, and then noticed the sword. _Crap._

"Uh, hi, Taicho." Renji said cautiously. "Um…what's…up?" He asked feebly and Byakuya glared. Renji's soul nearly withered up and died. " 'What's up?'" Byakuya repeated dangerously. "I am unsure. Mind telling me, Abarai, why one of the ryoka greatly resembles _**my**__ deceased_ wife?" Renji sweatdropped. "Uh…coincidence?"

"Abarai…" Byakuya snarled. Renji backed up nervously. "What? I mean, it's not like I met her when I was patrolling, and transferred my Shinigami powers to her when a hollow attacked her family, causing her to remember her past life as a Kuchiki. Heh heh." Renji chuckled nervously, while Byakuya blinked. "Um. Could you, I don't know, move the sword away from my neck?" Byakuya didn't move. _Aw dammit. _ "Are you telling me that your relationship is like the relationship between Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Uh…yes?" Renji said it more as a question, fearful of his captain's wrath. "Please don't hurt me." Byakuya's eyes narrowed and the sword pressed harder against Renji's neck. Renji sighed. _I'm going to die here. This sucks. It's even worse then the hanging._ "Why is she here?" Renji blinked. "Eh?"

"Why is Hisana here in Soul Society, you fool?" Byakuya was irritated that Renji was being so slow on the uptake. Renji blinked. "To save me. I guess." Byakuya scowled. "Why?" Renji scowled back. " 'Cuz we're friends. I know everything about her." Renji immediately regretted saying that in front of his Captain, since his death glare increased tenfold. _Huh. Never guessed that he'd be the jealous type._ Renji thought as he edged away from the sword. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" Byakuya snarled. Renji gulped. _Great. Another sucky plot twist to my already twisted life. _Renji thought miserably. See, this is how Renji views his life (in metaphor).

He is the stray alley dog that (quite stupidly) fell for a star (obviously Rukia). The star liked him, and he fell deep for his precious star. One day, the moon (Byakuya) came down and asked the star to join him in the sky with all the other lights in the heavens. He, the dog, didn't want her to be chained to the ground and let her go. Every day after, he howled at the moon, demanding her back and aiming to reach even higher.

The star met a planet (Kaien). He didn't think the planet was so special, but his star revolved around the planet in adoration. One day, his star was extinguished to almost death when her planet and her planets star (Miyako) were sucked into a black hole. His star despaired.

Then, his star met her sun (Ichigo). The sun blazed and her light was reborn and she loved that sun. He howled and howled, at the moon and sun. He challenged them for his star.

He failed.

His star, still shining and beautiful, revolved around that sun. Her salvation. He chased his star endlessly, but was blinded and kept from her sight by the sun. He ran and ran. He was tired, but kept running. Then when he was so tired, he came across her.

A plum blossom tree (Hisana). The plum tree was tired and worn with past anguish. She wanted to be stronger, for an unknown moon. He walked over and decided to help her. Her gave her power, and the plum tree bloomed with life. He decided to rest in the plum tree's shade for a little while, while he regained his strength to chase after his star. The plum tree befriended him, and he and the plum tree shared a deep bond. Their bond went against the law. A little robin with chocolate brown feathers and raven with big blue eyes came for him. They took him away and locked him in a cage.

His plum tree grew in power and turned into the star that she was. She and her brother planet and fellow star chased him and are still chasing him to death.

And thus, that is Renji's sucky life (in metaphor). Now apparently, his Captain was madly jealous of his and Hisana's friendship. _Swell. _"Well…uh," Renji stammered, nervously eying his Captain's sword. "Well, her favorite color is light purple. Uh, she likes Udon noodles…and her drawing _sucks_."* He remembered that weird, blob thing she once drew for art. "And when you insult them, she gets _really _pissed. She used to live in 78th district, and died in spring." Renji added thoughtfully, and Byakuya's eyes widened. "Um…she likes plum blossoms, and was close to her uncle before he died. …Oh, and her favorite drink is Ramune!" Renji added. Byakuya blinked. "…Ramune."

"They're freakishly hard to open." Renji informed him, lost in memory.

Byakuya was now extremely threatened by his oblivious fukutaicho. He debated internally with himself. He _could_ eliminate his completion, which sounded very nice right now. But Hisana would be upset, and probably wouldn't run back lovingly into his arms, which was the dream and plan. _Damn._ Byakuya sent Renji one final glare of utmost death, whirled around and stormed (nobly) from the tower. Renji blinked after recovering from the sheer terror. "Well, that was weird."

* * *

Byakuya walked among the many (identical) streets of the Seretei, cold and impassive (as usual). _What am I going to do? _He internally wondered. He had made a vow. To defend the law.

_**If you follow that vow, Hisana will die. Again.**_ Senbonzakura chimed in, and Byakuya (mentally) sighed. _I am aware. Thank you for pointing that out. _He thought sarcastically.

_**You're welcome. But really Byakuya, **_Senbonzakura said seriously. _**What do you care about more? The law or Hisana? Choose which one make you happy, 'cuz if you don't it's gonna start snowing in here again, and that just sucks.**_

…

Senbonzakura sighed from his world of cherry blossom trees. He looked at his largest and favorite tree, to see the blossoms had withered and died. "…Byakuya, you idiot."

As Byakuya was musing his situation, Kaien walked towards his general direction with Yoruichi. "Hmmm…I need a key into the tower." Kaien said aloud. Yoruichi looked up at him. "Indeed."

"Granted, I could just blow it up," Kaien continued, "but I'd rather have the key-Oh. Hey Byakuya! Wassup?" Yoruichi face palmed.

Byakuya looked up, and to his complete shock, saw his old best friend Shiba Kaien strolling towards him happily. He waved at him and exclaimed, "Hey! Man, it's been awhile! Say, do you have a key to the Repentance cell?" He asked cheerfully, Yoruichi was sweatdropping. "I need one so I can save Renji's ass." Byakuya blinked. "…You're alive." He stated. Kaien looked at him quizzically. "Yes."

"Alive. You."

"…Yes."

"…Are you okay?"

"You _died_."

"Yes, but through the power of my own awesomeness, I remembered my true identity when I was reincarnated." Kaien proclaimed happily and muttered in after thought. "Although, it would've happened a lot sooner if it weren't for that stupid hollow. Damn Araoniero." His face shifted back to its happy smile. "Say! How's Kuchiki doing? Haven't seen her since my body nearly killed her!"* Byakuya twitched. "Excuse me?" Kaien blinked. "You…didn't know that, did you?"

"No."

"Huh. Well, bye!" Kaien sang and grabbing Yoruichi and hauling ass. Yoruichi turned to Kaien from under his arm. "You're an idiot."

"I thought he knew!"

Byakuya twitched. _…Shiba…you bastard._

* * *

Hisana ran through the streets towards the white tower, following the instructions Ikkaku had given her. Although he was upset that she saved his stupid ass, he gave her the directions to the tower anyway. _Moron._ She thought and turned left. And ran smack into Rukia. Literally. They crashed into each other and fell back on their butts, rubbing their heads. "Ow…" Rukia muttered and Hisana stared at her in horror. _Oh. My. GOD!_ She mentally squealed in mortification and terror. _It's Rukia! What do I do?! AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO MUCH LIKE ME?!!!_ Rukia rubbed her head, and looked up to see the person she crashed into, ready to apologize, when she saw…herself? Rukia blinked. "Uh…hi?"

Hisana panicked. "HI!" She said and to her horror, it came out all high and squeaky. And loud. "Um…would you believe that this is just a dream?" Hisana asked hopefully. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "No."

_Aw, dammit._

"Um…" Hisana stalled. _Shit! I could tell her the truth, but I freakin' __**abandoned **__her. In District 78. In Rukongai! _"…Are you sure?" Rukia glared. "Yes, pretty sure." Hisana's shoulders slumped. _Man._ "Alright, this could take awhile." Rukia looked at her curiously. "A long, long, long while."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Rukia deadpanned. They had traveled underground to the sewers to talk and revel the mysterious, yet very obvious, truth. "…You're my sister, and Nii-sama's wife, Hisana." Hisana nodded. "Yep."

"You were reincarnated into the Real World, met Renji on his patrol, and remembered your past life when he transferred his powers to you." Rukia finished. Hisana nodded. "Yeah."

"…Seriously?"

"Oh Come on!" Hisana yelled out exasperated, yet amused. "It's SO obvious! You're my clone, Byakuya-sama is, most undoubtedly, acting weird, Kaien and Miyako are here with me, not to mention Ren's goning to be executed!" Rukia twitched to attention. "Eh?" Hisana blinked. "What?"

"Repeat that." Rukia demanded. Hisana blinked some more. "…You're my clone?"

"After that!"

"…Renji's going to be executed?"

"No! In the MIDDLE!"

"Byakuya-sama's acting weird?"

"_AFTER_ THAT!"

"Kaien and Miyako? What about them?" Hisana asked blankly. "It's just Kaien and Miyako. Granted, they're kinda nuts," she admitted, "but they're Shibas. It's their way of life." She nodded wisely, oblivious of Rukia stunned face. "…Kaien and Miyako-dono are alive?" She asked. Hisana nodded, worried at the repetition. Was Rukia sick? "…Yes. Through their own awesomeness, they remembered their lives when they were reincarnated."

Rukia stared. "…Huh."

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office and thought. He thought for awhile. _Making this decision would be a __**lot**__ easier if Kurosaki were here to put things in the idiotic blunt way that he does. _Byakuya thought glumly, still maintaining the noble persona that he had perfected.

See, while Soul Society's upper heads were jackasses, they weren't idiots. No, they were _arrogant_ to the point of stupidity, but they weren't complete morons like we have been led to believe. See, when it came to extremely unnecessary and stupid events like the one Hisana and Co. are trying to prevent, they can be rather intelligent.

Like sending everyone that actually _likes _Renji, to the point of rebelling,on a pointless mission that will keep them _away_ from the Soul Society until Renji was dead.

Thus, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and surprisingly, Shuuhei, had been sent on month long patrols in the world of the living, and were not here to stop the execution, which they most certainly would've done if they had been there.

So, Byakuya didn't have the (secretly wanted) help of Ichigo, who would tell to him to stop being a jackass and just save Renji's ass. Instead, he had to go through his _own_ thought process, which included guilt, shame, love and too many ridiculous vows.

Senbonzakura had had enough, and decided to show mercy to his poor master, and point out the obvious solution.

_**You **__**do**__** realize that since Rukia is unknowingly in love with Renji, that saving him could be considered taking care of her, which is following the first vow you made, and since it's the first one, it's the one that gets first priority, right?**_

Byakuya blinked. Senbonzakura sighed. _**You are such a idiot. Well, at least it stopped snowing.**_

* * *

Miyako ran through Seretei and nearly ran into Ukitake Taicho. Instead, she wisely ran down a different path, jumped up onto the roof of a building, and made her way to the Repentance cell that way instead.

What, did you think she'd actually _waltz_ up to Ukitake and strike up a conversation?

* * *

Kaien, in the midst of hauling ass, sneezed.

* * *

Hisana and Rukia walked side by side, making their way through the sewer system. Hisana learned that Rukia and Renji had meet in District 78 and were good childhood friends. It was quite obvious that Rukia was in love with Renji, and according to all the times Renji talked in his sleep, Renji was in love with Rukia. Rukia was obviously in denial, since she was using the excuse, "For Nii-sama!" She also learned the whole errily similar situation of Rukia and Ichigo, and learned why Renji was so insecure. I mean, he had a _really _good reason. At first, Hisana thought he was just a wimp.

And Byakuya-sama…

It took Hisana about 5 minutes to decide what to do with him. First, she was going to punch his very pretty, gorgeous, alluring, handsome, utterly sexy…well, she was going to punch his head for letting Rukia nearly die. Then, she was going to hug his extremely god like, chiseled, desirable…

Okay, she _really _had to stop doing that. But you get the idea.

Rukia meanwhile, learned the whole story of Byakuya and Hisana's relationship and it was SO ROMANTIC! Rukia continuously gave little squeals of fangirl-ness during the entire recollection. And Rukia learned that Hisana was the one who taught Byakuya to draw, which explained his utterly amazing artistic sense. *

In other words, Rukia and Hisana got along great. Like twins, only not. They even looked the same.

They continued to chat, climbing up the steel ladder to the surface. Reaching the top, they blinked in the harsh sunlight. As Hisana's eyesight cleared, she noticed a figure at the base of the…holy fuck, that was a lot of stairs!

Hisana's eyes narrowed, and Rukia's hand moved towards her sword. "You…!"

He moved forward, eyes cold.

"Kira!"

**A/N: Yay! Battles coming up! Woo!**

***= Hisana's favorite things? Totally made all that up.  
**

***= Kaien's body (Araoniero) nearly killed Rukia, but Kaien's heart, soul or whatever didn't  
**

***=REad or watch the beach omake episode or chapter. And you will know.**

**REview PleAse!  
**


	10. A Showdown with a lot of flashbacks!

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and I feel so bad. But at least I'm not one of those guys who hasn't updated in about 2 years. I made it extra long for you guys, about 10 pages to make up for my absence. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Recap: Hisana and Co. have invaded Seretei. Byakuya knows about Kaien and Hisana. Rukia knows and has joined Team Hisana. Kira and Hisana about to have a showdown.**

**I don't own Bleach.**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 10: Showdowns and Flashbacks. Lots and Lots of Flashbacks.  
**_

_**Plus, The fact that Kaien and Miyako are back? Yeah, the Captains know that now. Poor Ukitake.  
**_

Wind blew across the way gently, and not a soul, or thing moved. The area was full of tension and coldness. In other words, it was the perfect setting for a stereotypical and cliché battle scene. You could almost here the dramatic fight music.

Hisana's cold violet blue eyes narrowed as they met with icy aqua. Her choppy hair fluttered at the nape of her neck, and Kira's (stupidly) long bang blew sideways gently in the breeze. Kira moved forward, his hand drifting to his sword. "So you're alive then? Impressive that you survived Hinamori-kun's attack." Hisana growled and strode forward, intent on kicking his emo ass. Rukia's eye's widened and she made to move after her. "Hisana!" Hisana smirked, "Relax Rukia. I'll kick his ass and we'll be on our way." Kira scowled. "Really? Just try it."

They drew their swords. It was on.

* * *

Ichigo stepped through the Senkaimon. He had finished his mission early, and wanted to get back to his office. Maybe screw with Renji's head a bit. He strode through the Seretei and noticed that something was off...

* * *

Sparks flew from the crossed blades as metal clashed over and over. Hisana's face contorted in concentration as she struggled to push the Vice Captain up against the wall. As Kira's back slammed against the wall, he looked down at his petite opponent warily. "Do you really think you can win?" He asked softly and Hisana glared. "Who cares?" She snarled. "I'm going to save him." Kira's face darkened with annoyance and he pushed Hisana backwards cutting her shoulder and sending her into a building.

Which hurt. A lot.

"HISANA!" Rukia moved towards the (ridiculously) large amount of (cliché) dust in panic. "Hisana!" A shadow stood up and steadied. "No...worries. I'm fine." Hisana grunted and stood up, using her Zanpaktou as support, blood ozing from the gash on her forehead. Wrenching Sakura Nenshou Makai from the ground, she gripped the hilt in both hands in a battle stance. _D__amn...the world's spinning. _Hisana thought dizzily. Kira scoffed and sauntered towards her. "You don't have a chance, you can barely even see straight." He said coldly. Hisana scowled. "Shut up. Emo bastard." Veins ticked in Kira's forehead. "I'M NOT EMO DAMMIT!" Hisana blinked. "...Really?"

"NO! Why does everyone think that?" Kira yelled out angrily. Hisana raised a eyebrow. "Dude, you wear black, never smile, have puppy eyes and that_ haircut_. Of **_course _**everyone thinks you're emo." Kira blinked. "...I have an emo haircut?"

"Oh yeah." Hisana said before running towards him and attacking. Blades clashed once again and Hisana pressed forward. _I need to find a weakness...some type of flaw..._

"_**Alright, when fighting higher ranked officers of the Gotei 13 you need to be able to pick out the weakness of your opponent." Kisuke explained cheerfully, his fan snapping. **_

"_**A weakness?"**_

"_**Yup~! For example," Kisuke exclaimed cheerfully, "Your opponent might be physically strong, but might be as stupid as Tousen. Use that to your advantage." Hisana blinked. "Who's Tousen?"**_

"_**Looooong story."**_

"_**..."**_

_Dammit, he seems pretty good. He doesn't overestimate himself, decent spiritual pressure and battle skills. _Hisana racked her brain frantically. _The only thing that I can think of is that he underestimates me. Hmmmm...._

Hisana had a plan. It was a sad, undignified plan, but nevertheless. It was a plan.

_The things I do for you, Ren. _Hisana thought irritated as she let herself get pushed back by Kira's blade. Skidding across the ground, she fell to her knees and gasped for breath. "Damn...". She could feel Kira's satisfaction at her 'defeat'. He drew closer for the finishing blow and spoke a command that pretty much killed her plan. "Raise your head, Wabisuke." She raised her head, left eye closed to prevent the blood from getting into her eye. Silver-esque energy encased his blade as it curved into a sharp deadly hook. Horror numbed her body. _Shit!_ Her horror quickly turned to confusion and he began slashing at the ground beneath them. Hisana thought he was crazy, but once she heard the ground crack beneath her and Rukia shout she knew that she was doomed. The ground fell away and she collapsed back into the sewers, Rukia shouts fading as she splashed into the sewer water. Spitting out the vile liquid, she swam to the ledge and shakily climbed up as Kira descended. "Wabisuke double the weight of everything it cuts. I cut the floor 3 times, and say the floor weighs 20 lbs. That equals about one ton." Hisana spat out sewer water. "Shut up. Emo bastard." He twitched. "Silence!" and he slashed out and pain erupted at her abdomen where the wide horizontal gash blossomed and blood spurted. She fell on all four and raised a hand to her stomach gasping. He flashed out of vision and the cutting inside of the hook was at her neck. "If you didn't exist, Abarai wouldn't be in this mess. Goodbye."

Hisana's grip tightend around her sword. _Not yet. Not until I save Renji. _"Charge, Sakura Nenshou Makai." Hisana whispered and felt the comfortable heat as Sakura melded into his released shikai. Kira frowned as she whispered something inaudibly. "What did you say?" He demanded. Hisana smirked lightly and pointed her charcoal black blade behind her hazardously and Kira's eyes widened. _Crap_. "First dance, Kouen." The crimson flames poured from her blades tip and burned Kira moderately as he shunpoed out of the way. Raw burns coated his chest as the front of his uniform singed and crumbled. His eyes went even wider when he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. "Sorry to keep you but..." He turned to see her pure black Zanpaktou with the dark pink wrappings slice through his chest. "...I'm finally ready to kill you."

Kira choked as he watched the blood pour from his wound. _Fuck, this hurts._ The burns, still searing on the remaining uncut flesh sent pain to his nervous system and he felt woozy from the sight of his blood soaking into his uniform. He stumbled back and fell to the floor, crimson painting the stone floor. _Dammit. Dammit. _"DAMMIT!" _Why? Why does this keep happening?_

_**Cool air brushes you hand as the fiery red haired youth ignores your outstretched hand with a lazy grin. "Handshake? You must be from the good side of town." Confusion. "Manners aren't my style, but my name's Abarai Renji. Nice to meet you too." Relief. "Ah. Thank you Renji."**_

_...Renji..._

"_**You and I are together, but who's our third?"**_

"_**Uh, Excuse me." Nervousness and awkwardness as a feminine voice drifts musically to your ears. "I'm your third." The red head turns coolly, and says, "Oh, it's you." You turn too and smile and blush at your adorable classmate. "Hello Hinamori."**_

"_**Welcome aboard." You say with a abashed smile.**_

_Momo..._

"_**I'm being transferred." Your crimson haired friend says sourly. Disappointment grips your insides and your other chocolate eyed friend gasps. "Where?"**_

"_**Eleventh."**_

_...Why?_

"_**CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? STAND ASIDE!"**_

…_Why does our trio keep being broken apart?_

Kira looked up dazedly at the small girl. His opponent was breathing hard and she looked tired and vaguely sad. Kira coughed blood and felt admiration. "...Save..you want....to save Ren...ji...this...bad?" He asked, his vision getting hazy. "He's my best friend, and I owe him everything. I won't let us be broken apart this way." _Broken...apart? _Kira grinned, for the first time in a long while. "...o...kay...save Renji. Please, save Renji. I don't...want for us to be...broken...again." He collapsed, safe in a world of black.

Hisana stared at the unconscious man. "Well, duh." She smiled understandingly. "Dumbass." Hisana coughed and felt the extent of her injuries take it's toll and she fell victim to the darkness as well, her last sight being Rukia rushing forward towards her amidst all the rubble calling.

* * *

Miyako walked among the buildings of the Seretei and steadily made her way to the repentance cell.

…Let's move on, shall we?

* * *

Kaien ran through the (ridiculously) identical streets of the Seretei, Yoruichi tucked under his arm, but he knew where he was due to personal experience. He was near the 13th and he smiled from the onslaught of memory. How Kiyone and Sentaro always got drunk on duty, his smiling frail captain, and Kuchiki's lost eyes as she looked for guidance. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the eerily similar looking orange haired teen walk straight towards him.

"Dammit Shiba! Kurosaki at 12 o'clock!"

"Who?"

**SLAM!**

Kaien fell back and so did the orange haired kid. "...Ow..."

"...Shit, that hurt." Ichigo rubbed his head and looked up to yell at the idiot who ran into him.

Kaien looked up to glare and knock some respect into the moron that ran into him when...

...he saw an orange haired version of himself.

Ichigo gaped at the slightly older dark haired and blue eyed version of himself. "...Holy shit." Kaien agreed. "Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Kaien (automatically) saluted. "Shiba Kaien, fukutaicho of Squad 13." Ichigo blinked. Blinked some more.

Smacked Kaien in the head.

"OW!"

"'OW!' My ass! _I'm _the fukutaicho of Squad 13, dumbass!" Ichigo yelled and pointed towards the Vice Captain badge on his left arm.

See, Ichigo was powerful to the point of stupidity, but was inexperienced to the way of actual Shinigami life. So, the Gotei 13 sentenced him to be a fukutaicho for 10 years before rising to Captain. Ukitake gladly jumped at the chance of having Ichigo as his fukutaicho.

Kaien blinked. "Oh. You're the newbie, I guess." Ichigo growled, then stopped. "...Did you say Shiba?"

Kaien cocked his head, and Yoruichi snuck away stealthily. She _really _didn't want to deal with this crap. Time to find Miyako. Kaien, head still cocked in puzzlement, replied "Yes."

"..._Shiba?"_

"...Yes?"

"Great. There's another one." Ichigo sighed. Really, there were too many of them. That, and all pure Shiba's were totally crazy. Example one: His dad. Example Two: Kuukaku.

Argument has been won. Completely won.

Kaien stared. "I don't follow." Ichigo gave in to instinct and face palmed. "Oi. Name's Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo. Nice to meet ya, you crazy nut." Kaien stared more. "_Kurosaki-__**SHIBA?"**_ He shrieked in total shock and confusion. Ichigo nodded. "Welcome to my world." Kaien stared thoughtfully. "You Isshin's kid?" That was the only situation that had at least a_ smudge_ of logic, since Kuukaku was Kuukaku. And Ganju was... well, Ganju.

"Yup."

"...SWEET! I HAVE A NEPHEW! This is going to fun~."

"..."

"...Wait, your name is Kurosaki? Aren't you Renji's friend?"

"You know Renji?"

"Yeah, I'm helping to stop his execution. Why?"

"..."

"...Hello?"

"...EXE-**WHAT NOW?**"

"...How come I keep saying awkward things that no one knows about?"

* * *

Miyako ran into Yoruichi. They exchanged hellos. They continued walking.

...Moving on.

* * *

Byakuya observed the rubble and the passed out Fukutaicho of Squad 3. Debating his options, he sighed and picked up Izuru and carried him to the Fourth.

He _really _didn't want to, but Hisana wouldn't forgive if he left him to die. She was just to sweet. And beautiful. And kind. And strong willed. And down to earth, and wonderful, and...

* * *

...We are sorry, but Byakuya is unavailable at this time. Please call-er, read, later when he is mentioned in the story.

Thank you for reading Jericho'sPhantom works, and please, read again (Not necessarily the same story).

* * *

The Captains of the Gotei 13 were having a meeting. And such, said Captain's were concerned. It was the Ryoka invasion all over again. Except _these _guys actually knew how to get where they needed to go!

"Two of 'em beat Ikkaku and Yumichika." Kenpachi grunted, a manical glint in his eyes. This could be a _lot _of fun, if the last invasion was any indicator. "Sounds fun."

"2/3's of the unseated Shinigami and several seated officers have been defeated." Kyoyaku said lazily, though vague worry shone under the shadow of his hat.

"Perfect!" Kurosutchi laughed manically and everyone sighed, since NO ONE actually liked or respected him. "More experiment subjects!" Unohana glared. She REALLY hated him. She wished that Urahara-san was still Captain. Good times.

"..." Toushirou debated the situation in silence, and Soifon did as well.

"Kuchiki's missing." Ukitake reported concerned. "_**Both**_ of them."

THAT got peoples' attention.

"_Both _Kuchikis?" Komamura asked. That was really odd and troubling. Automatically, all the Captain's gazes shifted to the empty spot where Kuchiki Byakuya usually stood. Heavy tension and concern fell heavily on the Captains' shoulders.

"There's somthin' else that's interesting." Kenpachi said again, no longer smirking, but looked bored instead. "Yumichika somethin' about his opponent being a _former _3rd seat."

Yamamoto cracked an eye open. "_Former _3rd seat?" Kenpachi grunted.

"Yeah. Some chick called Shiba."

"..."

THUMP

"JYUUSHIROU?"

"Shit! He finally died?"

"No, he's just unconscious."

"Oh. Phew."

"Also, they say that the boy ryoka was carrying a talking black cat."

"..."

THUMP!

"SHIT! SOIFON!"

"Sorry to interrupt! But Kuchiki Taicho has just brought Kira Fukutaicho to the Fourth and he's heavily wounded and was defeated!"

"...OH, COME ON!"

* * *

The two Shinigami received odd looks as they wandered through the streets. Maybe because one of them was a newbie that no one knew, and that he was walking side by side with a fukutaicho and war hero. Maybe because the other one had bright orange hair.

The most likely reason? They looked _exactly _the same, save the coloring.

Kaien looked smugly at the Shinigami. He was strolling through the streets and no one was trying to kill him. _Universe: 100, Kaien: ...4? _While Kaien was pondering the points he scored in life, compared to all the suckiness the Universe had thrown his way, Ichigo glanced at his (crazy) uncle (he shuddered slightly at the thought). Hearing that he was the beloved ex-Fukutaicho to Squad 13 _and _Rukia's old mentor, it explained _**a lot.

* * *

**_

"_**Ichigo-kun! So glad to have you aboard!" Ukiatke smiled widely, eyes brimming with joy. Ichigo blinked, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Good to be here, I guess." Ukitake nearly cried. "...sniff...so familiar..."**_

"_**...Ukitake-san? You okay? What's with that look?"**_

**

* * *

**

"_**OI! Get sober and do your damn job!" Ichigo yelled at the drunk 3rd seats and splashed his water into their faces. They stared at him, a nostalgic look in their faces.**_

"_**...How come everyone here keeps staring at me like that?"**_

**

* * *

**

_**Ichigo ran his hand over the nape of his neck, feeling the foreign hair shift through his fingers. He hadn't had the time to get it cut, and it looked kinda cool. Though it would take some getting used to. He heard the door open and he turned, a vaguely surprised look on his face.**_

"_**Hey Ichigo, I just came by to- AHHHHHHHHH!" His visitor screamed and pointed at his head. "K-K-K" Ichigo frowned. **_

"_**Oi Rukia, what's eating you?"**_

"_**ICHIGO?"**_

"_**...I'm starting to sense a theme, here."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Ichigo-dono!" Hinamori ran up to him, smiling and Ichigo smiled back. She was like a older Yuzu. "Hey, ready to train?"**_

"_**Hai, Ichigo-dono!" Ichigo chuckled, and noticed Ukitake and Kyoraku staring. Kyoraku looked surprised and Ukitake looked nostalgic. **_

"_**...What?"**_

"_**Man, Jyuushirou, sucks to be you."**_

"_**...Seriously, what the hell is with everyone?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

So, a _lot _of stuff was explained. Apparently Renji was going to be executed for doing the _exact _same thing Ichigo did, only with the reincarnation of his Taicho's wife. Ichigo snorted. Even _he _wasn't _that _stupid. But anyway, once the words, 'Renji's going to be executed for transferring his powers-' came out of Kaien's mouth, Ichigo was ready to kick Soul Society ass (again).

"HEY! Isn't that one of the ryoka with Kurosaki-Fukutaicho?"

"GET HIM!" Ichigo and Kaien stared twitching.

"...Shall we flee for our lives?"

"Yes, that seems good."

Thus, they proceeded to run for their lives.

* * *

Hisana blearily opened her eyes to the damp sewer ceiling and groaned. Her stomach, shoulder and back hurt like hell. "Nrgh..." She sat up to see Rukia crouching over her, applying bandages to her wounds. "...What happened? Where's Kira?" Rukia smiled. "You're awake! I'm glad you're still alive! Nii-sama would've been absolutely crushed." Hisana blushed at the mention of her husband. She could picture his concerned eyes, the stormy gray pools swirling with worry. "He also did fuss over my health." Hisana murmured, delightfully embarrassed. Rukia raised an eyebrow, trying to picture Nii-sama fussing.

…Couldn't picture it.

"I don't know what happened to Kira, but someone probably came to bring him to Fourth." Hisana twitched at the mention of the Fourth. She simply adored everyone in the Fourth, but she hated the actual place. It was through such love-hate of the Fourth that she and Ukitake-san bonded into very good friends. Plus, she would always see him there, and not a lot of people would actually talk to her besides him because they were either unconscious or busy with work.

Hisana nodded after her recollection of the Fourth division and made to stand up despite Rukia's protests. "Right. Well, we better get moving. Where Sakura?" She began to look around for her Zanpaktou, but her search was halted by a small hand on her shoulder. Hisana turned to see Rukia's stern gaze. "Hell no. You're going to lie down and rest."

"But-"

"REST!"

Hisana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to." Rukia pouted right back. "But you're going to."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

_**For the love of...go to sleep Hisana, or I will hum It's a Small World until you do. **_Sakura huffed. Really, his mistress could be too stubborn. Hisana's eyes widened. _...You wouldn't dare.  
_

_**-Sigh- It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all...**_

_NO!_

_**It's a small world after all, it's a small small world.**_

_Please stop._

_**It's a world of laugh-**_

_FINE! JUST STOP SINGING!_

_**Gladly. **_

Hisana sighed, and rubbed her hand over her face and made her way back to the makeshift bed that Rukia had made for her. Laying down she told Rukia, "Sakura started singing Small World."

"Ah." Even members of the Seretei knew the PURE EVIL of that song. At least those lucky bastards have never been on the ride. Those dolls will take over the world some day, I swear. Hisana's thought grew muddled as sleep pulled her down. Warmth and weariness spread through her body as her eyes fluttered shut. Shifting in her sleep, her dreams were full of bright orange flames, gray eyes and crimson hair.

Rukia smiled at the sleeping form of her older sister and leaned back against the sewer wall. Closing her eyes briefly, friends flashed through her mind. _...Kaien-dono..._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo and Kaien ran away from the pissed Shinigami. They were also yelling at each other for not paying attention.

* * *

_Miyako-dono..._

_

* * *

_

Miyako and Yoruichi ran swiftly from a few stray unseated Shinigami that had spotted them, and lost them easily. It was the Taicho of Squad 12 that they ran into that would be a problem.

* * *

_Nii-Sama..._

* * *

Byakuya walked through the darkening streets of the Seretei after dropping the Kira boy off. He would get off, Byakuya knew. Kira had no Captain at the moment, so he wasn't disobeying orders. Byakuya searched the entire Seretei for his sweet Hisana, but to his crushing anguish, he wasn't successful. His tabi covered feet padded the wooden floors of the Manor as he retreated to his quarters for a sleepless retirement.

_

* * *

_

_...Renji..._

_

* * *

_

Renji looked over the Seretei. The moon loomed over in the sky, casting an errie shadow within the confines of his cell. Glancing up to the sky, Renji's eyes fell on the brightest star in the sky twinkling happily. _Rukia..._

_

* * *

_

_...Stay alive a little longer...._Rukia thought drowsily as she drifted into a slumber which would be full of stars, dogs, and a certain handsome tattooed redhead with chocolate amber eyes.

_We'll save you, so stay alive._

She fell into a deep sleep full of crimson and brown.

She would be _really _confused in the morning about that.

_**A/N: Review please! I'll will present you with (virtual) Popsicles.**_


	11. It's the goddamn Apocalypse, I swear!

**A/N: Yay! People REviewed. I'm sad to say I'm a bit of a review addict now. Eh, had to happen sometime.**

**I don't own Bleach.  
**

_**Chapter 11: A Flashback to a Battle.  
**_

_**And Kenpachi finally gets to fight a Kuchiki. You go, boy. Fight that high ranking noble.  
**_

Morning broke over the Seretei and the usual routine began. Many Shinigami began to fret over the ryoka, said ryoka awoke from their slumber and beat up a few intruding Shinigami, and the Captains were worrying and on the prowl.

Or in Kenpachi's case, stalking the ryoka for their own amusement.

* * *

Rukia awoke with a jolt, extremely confused with her dream. Really really confused.

I mean, why the _hell_ would she be dreaming about Renji covered with various ice cream toppings?

Rukia twitched with the oddness of the dream and pushed it out of her mind. She could analyze the freakishness of her subconscious later. She turned to see her sister looking at her amused, dressed and ready to roll. "Bad dream?" Rukia sweatdropped. "Uh..." Hisana shook her head, laughing silently. "Never mind. Let's go and save Ren's ass." Rukia grinned. "Hai!" The two sisters trotted off down the sewer system towards the surface.

* * *

Byakuya woke up from his restless slumber and sat up on his futon, drawing his head to his knees in utmost frustration.

_Damn my subconscious. Why did I have to spend what little time I slept last night dreaming about Hisana and ice cream toppings?_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo and Kaien woke up to a bunch of Shinigami bursting in on the room they have camped out in, intent on capturing them.

Needless to say, Kaien and Ichigo kicked their asses.

* * *

Miyako and Yoruichi woke up in Squad 12's experimental facilities.

...SHIT.

* * *

Renji woke up to a bird pecking at his hand.

Renji swatted the bird out the window.

...That little fucker _hurt_ dammit.

* * *

Miyako hurt all over. Seriously, she was fucking sore. Looking at her surroundings, she didn't recognize the place. Various jars and tables, and lots of pointy metal tools...

NO WAY. She couldn't be where she thought she was. Looking down and only seeing a white yukata covering herself, she knew.

She was in the rumored (and not to mention_ illegal_) lab of Squad 12. _Aw SHIT. _Miyako thought in a panic. Her attempts to sit up were thwarted when she realized that she was strapped down. Her head turning frantically she whispered in a panic, "Yoruichi-san! You here?"

"FUCK." Came the pissed off reply. Miyako turned to the table on her left and saw a woman with dark skin and purple hair dressed in a yukata to match hers. Miyako blinked. "..._Yoruichi?" _The woman groaned. "I HATE that fucker." Yorucihi turned to Miyako tiredly. "We're screwed aren't we?" Miyako sadly nodded. "I believe so."

"_**FUCK.**_"

Now my dear readers, you are probably thinking, "What the frick is going on?" So, to explain _what_ is going on, Miyako is going to go through a convenient flashback on why the fuck they're Mayuri's test subjects.

* * *

_**Last night: 10:00 pm**_

_**Day 3 of Renji's Execution Countdown.**_

Miyako stared at the vile golden eyes of the Squad 12 Captain. She shuddered. She had (mercifully) forgotten how creepy he was. Shame that didn't last. Mayuri chuckled creepily. Miyako and Yoruichi twitched. _Dammit Kisuke. _Yoruichi thought sullenly. _You HAD to pick the crazy psycho as your third seat didn't you? I was like, "No Kisuke. Choosing that freak will just cause you problems." But noooooo. _"Well, well. Looks like Zaraki was right for once." He cackled (creepily). "Shiba Miyako, back from the dead. How curious, I've never seen such a phenomenon." Miyako glared. Yoruichi glared. Mayuri just continued cackling. "And Shihōin Yoruichi! I've always wondered how you've gained the ability to turn into a cat. Such lovely test subjects." They twitched. "When hell freezes over, you freak." Miyako snarled. Miyako was a normally calm and gentle soul, but like most people, this guy just pissed her off. She drew her blade and attacked. He blocked her easily and pushed her back. He may be a sick bastard, but he was still a Captain.

"Shine brightly, Nijigasumi!" Miyako commanded and her blade was encased in rainbow light. Mayuri was covered with the bright light and the shadows pierced his skin. He scoffed, and due to his (unfortunate) mad captain skills, he easily brushed off the attack.

...Bastard.

Miyako anticipated this and went invisible to achieve a (hopefully) successful sneak attack.

...Eh.

She managed to cut him, but it was shallow. Still, count the little victories right? Charging forward, she cast an illusion and hid herself within her Zanpaktou's power. Mayuri looked around the golden glow curiously and spotted a small black cat. Smirking, he reached out to snatch Yoruichi, when he felt a sharp blade slash through his back. The illusion collapsed and Miyako smirked in triumph. Yoruichi, who was standing next to Miyako, was impressed. "Not bad for a 3rd seat." Miyako smiled. "We should move now."

"Yes, let's-" This is when Mayuri got really pissy and decided to go shikai on their asses.

...Damn.

Miyako readied her sword and Yoruichi braced herself to transform. Even though it was only shikai, Miyako knew she had to act fast. "Saigyoku Nijigasumi!"

Mayuri released his Zanpaktou, intent on punishing that brat for such disrespect, when he was suddenly in a giant golden orb thingy. He raised...does he even _have _eyebrows? Well, anyway, he was bemused and slightly curious. Especially when it began to collapse around him. Deciding to spare any extra effort of actually focusing his spirit energy, he just went Bankai.

...Aw FUCK.

* * *

**_Present: Day 4_**

To say, Miyako and Yoruichi were caught off guard and inhaled the stupid poison. At least Yoruichi managed to Shunko that stupid caterpillar thing into mush before she went down. Ha. Take that, damn fucker. So, Yoruichi and Miyako lay strapped down in silence, attempting to think of escape.

"If you are trying to think of a way to escape, please know that Mayuri-sama has enforced the area quite well. It is futile." Miyako and Yoruichi blinked and slowly turned their head to the examination table of the far right, where another girl was laying with a white yukata, her face blank.

"...Kurosutchi-fukutaicho? What are _you _doing here?" Miyako asked incredulously.

"I have displeased Mayuri-sama." Nemu simply said, like it explained everything. Miyako blinked. "...So?"

"I am being punished." Nemu said as if this were as normal as brushing your teeth. Miyako blinked some more. "...And you're perfectly okay with this?" She asked bewildered. Because who wouldn't be?

"It happens frequently. It is not a concern."

"..."

"...Dammit Kisuke."

* * *

_**World of the Living: Urahara Shop**_

Kisuke sneezed. "...Huh."

"Are you alright Boss?" Tessai asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's just some really hot girl talking about me somewhere."

"...Sure it is Boss. You go on ahead and believe that."

"I will, thank you very much."

* * *

Hisana and Rukia climbed up the steel ladder and onto the streets. Seeing that it was deserted they made it up to the surface and faced the stairs to the Repentance Cell.

"...That's a _lot _of stairs."

"Yup."

* * *

Ichigo and Kaien ran away from the large amounts of Shinigami they just beat up. They were at the base of the ridiculously large amount of stairs leading to the Repentance cell now. At the base they saw two nearly identical girls. The only noticeable difference was that one was slightly taller. Kaien grinned. "Hisana! Kuchiki!"

* * *

Hisana and Rukia turned at the call of their names. Hisana smiled and waved. "Hey Kaien! Wow, you have one too?" She asked cheerfully, referring to the fact that he had a nearly identical companion. Rukia stared uncomprehendingly. _...Kaien-dono? Wait, what if it's that Espada with the unpronounceable name? _Rukia grew suspicious. Granted she _killed _that bastard, but that's what she thought the first time she met the Espada with the unpronounceable name. Kaien and Ichigo trotted up to the cheerful Hisana and suspicious Rukia. Ichigo waved. "Hey. I'm Ichigo." Hisana smiled. "Hey."

They seemed to click rather nicely. Poor Ichigo, once Byakuya sees_ that_ he's going to be on his shit list along with Renji.

Rukia was examining Kaien carefully. Kaien pouted. "What's with you? You should be happy! Your beloved fukutaicho is back! ...Again!" Kaien said superiorly. Rukia glared.

"...Uh, could you say something? When you don't I look like a arrogant jackass so..." Kaien muttered. "...Uh, Kuchiki? You okay? You look kinda...grrr, ya know?"

Rukia glared. "How do I know you're the _real _Kaien?" Kaien blinked. Blinked some. Pointed to the sun. Rukia blinked and grinned ecstatically, remembering that The Espada With the Unpronounceable Name couldn't be in sunlight without turning into that weird fishbowl thingy. "...Kaien-dono!" Jumping up, she hugged him enthusiastically. Kaien grinned and patted her head. "Atta girl, Kuchiki. Now that Ichigo and Hisana are introduced, and you know that I'm not an evil Espada bastard, shall we go?" They all nodded. "Right!" Turning around, they didn't notice Byakuya standing a ways behind them. To be honest, he accidentally stumbled on them in the midst of heading towards his Squad's headquarters before his search for Hisana.

_Kurosaki..._He thought mutinously after seeing the interaction between his Hisana and the brat. Ichigo was definitely on his Shit List.

* * *

Ichigo shuddered.

* * *

Miyako, Yoruichi, and Nemu still lay on their experimentation tables. They had been there for a while. So...

"Alright, I got it."

"Is it an animal?"

"Nope. 19 more Questions."

"...Damn."

* * *

Ichigo, Kaien, Hisana, and Rukia ran up the (ridiculously) large amount of steps. "Damn. How many stairs are there?" Kaien panted. Ichigo glared. "Shut up! _I've _had to climb these stairs_ twice_. And after that, I had to fight Zaraki! Don't start bitching about this! If anyone should be, it's me!"

"You do realize that by talking you're wasting oxygen and making yourself more tired, right?" Hisana tossed over her shoulder and the two shut up. Finally reaching the top, they all gasped for breath. "This place...really needs a escalator." Kaien panted. They all agreed, except Rukia, who didn't know what an escalator was. "Let's go!" Hisana urged, eager to see Renji. "Right!" They continued down the stone path, unaware of the Captain above. He grinned when he saw Ichigo. "Excellent. OI ICHIGO!" Ichigo froze at the voice and pivoted on his heel. The others stopped when they realized that Ichigo had stopped. "Ichigo, what-?" Ichigo placed a hand on Zangetsu's hilt. Feet shifting, he slid into a battle stance. "Not again. Why does this always happen to _me_?" He complained, before parrying Zaraki's attack. Blue and Gold Spiritual pressure clashed and Kaien, Hisana and Rukia were pushed back. "Ugh!" Zaraki laughed happily. "Ain't this great, Ichigo?" Ichigo twitched. "Um. NO." Zaraki grinned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out. "Go on ahead!" Ichigo yelled back.

"What? No way!" Hisana roared. The wind buffeted her uniform, but she stood her ground. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo moved forward and cut Zaraki's face, to which Zaraki laughed ecstatically. And sliced through the skin of Ichigo's arm.

"Ichigo!" Hisana made a move forward, ignoring the protests of her baby sister and older brother. She may have just met the orange haired Shinigami, but she liked him. She couldn't stand back and do nothing. She would've charged into the battle to assist Ichigo, if it weren't for the tall man that blocked her way. She crashed into his back and saw only white for a moment. Stumbling back she yelled, "What the hell? Get out of my...way..." She trailed off as she noticed _who _exactly it was. The expensive silk scarf blew in the wind erratically and brushed her face and the large Kanji six stood out starkly against the white of his haori. His black silk hair blew out behind him as he stood tall barricading her from the battle. "...Byakuya...sama?"

* * *

"Is it a type of food?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

"I believe we have 14 questions left, Yoruichi-san." Nemu put demurely.

* * *

Honestly, Byakuya knew he was becoming a bit of a stalker. But it was all worth it when he heard Hisana say his name. He kept his eyes on the Kurosaki brat and Zaraki, who hadn't noticed him yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Hisana yet.

"Byakuya-sama?" Her gentle sweet voice asked him, beckoning him to turn around. Slowly, his head rotated to the source of her lovely voice. Turning halfway and glancing down, his cool gray eyes met with shining emotional violet.

Byakuya was numb. He couldn't feel his body. It was as if he had floated out of body and was watching from above, distant and unable to move. "Byakuya-sama?" She asked again, taking a step towards him. Everything about her was the same, he noted distantly. Her skin was still like porcelain, and her hair like charcoal silk. Her small pink and delightfully soft lips were parted in surprise at his arrival and her wide violet gems for eyes were wide. Byakuya swallowed with difficulty. "...Hello." He finally said awkwardly.

* * *

In his inner world, Senbonzakura started to bash his head against a tree at the _sheer stupidity_ of his master.

* * *

Hisana blinked. Kaien blinked. Rukia blinked. Byakuya looked uncomfortably awkward, which made him look much younger then he actually was. Rukia stared uncomprehendingly at her honored brother. He was acting awkward, unprofessional, and shy. It was then that Rukia decided that Hisana was Byakuya's soul mate. Only his soul mate could make him act like an adolescent moron. Kaien leaned towards Rukia. "You should've seen him when he first met her. It was hilarious." Rukia quirked an eyebrow. "I think we should go." Kaien nodded. "Probably." They turned and ran off towards the Repentance Cell, to leave Hisana and Byakuya alone.

...Ichigo and Kenpachi were still fighting each other to the death.

Hisana stared at Byakuya until he began to fidget under her stare. _Damn. _Byakuya thought anxiously. _What do I say? I cannot believe I actually said 'Hello.'_

_**You sounded like a moron.**_Senbonzakura said bluntly and Byakuya (mentally) winced. Hisana looked up at her nervous husband and giggled. He was really too cute. Like a puppy. _A very sexy puppy. _Hisana involuntarily thought, blushing.

Byakuya's heart constricted when he saw her blush. She always used to blush in his presence or when he touched her. It was so cute and made him feel like it everytime they touched, or kissed or did_...other_ things, it was the first time. He coughed. "Hisana...?" Hisana smiled and Byakuya's breath caught. He felt lightheaded.

Senbonzakura sighed. _**Well, we've lost him.**_

Hisana giggled and threw herself at him. "Byakuya-sama! You're here!" Her head only meeting his chest, she wrapped her arms around his wonderfully muscular body. Nuzzling her face into the fabric of his uniform, she made a "Hmmm" of contentment. Damn, he smelled good.

Byakuya stood stiff like a wooden board as Hisana buried her face in his chest. His heart was pounding in his ears and his hands felt slick with sweat. Slowly, he raised (subtly) shaking arms and pulled Hisana closer, bending down to smell her. She smelled very nice, he dimly noticed. Like bananas*.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but it was long enough for Kenpachi and Ichigo to notice and stop fighting so they could stare in total WTF-ness.

"What...the hell?" Ichigo asked the Universe. He turned to Kenpachi and pointed. "Are you seeing that, or I am just nuts?" Kenpachi blinked. "...Is Kuchiki actually showing emotion other then being a prick?" Ichigo sighed in relief. "Oh good. I'm not nuts."

Byakuya heard their comments and it reminded him of what the situation was. "Hisana, you need to save Abarai." he murmured huskily in his wife's ear. "Mhmmm." Hisana responded. "I will assist the Kurosaki brat in fighting Zaraki." He continued, despite every fiber in his being yelling out, "YOU IDIOT! WHO FREAKIN' CARES ABOUT **THEM**?"

Hisana looked up, pink gracing her cheeks. Byakuya felt a certain area in the lower region of his anatomy perk up and he swallowed. "You would do that? Byakuya-sama..." That particular area of his body was getting happier and happier, sending heat through his entire being. He nodded jerkily and turned face to gaping brat and Zaraki, but Hisana wasn't done with him yet. Yanking him down by that stupidly expensive scarf, she pulled his lips to hers.

Ichigo and Kenpachi choked on their own spit.

Eyes wide, Byakuya felt as if he was fire. Her soft lips caressed his and he just about melted. His eyes fluttered shut as her calloused palm cupped his cheek. Too soon she pulled away and his eyes opened groggily and leaned towards her, wanting more of the warmth that only could be possessed because of her. She smirked at him playfully and whispered in his ear, "Don't get too hurt, Byakuya-sama." Before dashing off towards the Repentance Cell, laughing at his dumbfounded expression. Byakuya stood there stunned, until his lips curved up into a small smile. Smiling...felt weird, nostalgic. For the sake of his reputation, he quickly wiping the smile off his face, he turned to face the Kurosaki brat and Zaraki.

He found them staring at him open mouthed with wide eyes. He raised a elegant eyebrow. "Yes?" Ichigo gaped some more. "..." Byakuya (mentally) sighed. _So much for my reputation. I suppose I will have to start this. What morons. _Striding forward he walked straight to Zaraki...

...and kicked him in the chest.

Kenpachi flew backwards into the wall, too stunned about what happened to have a chance to defend himself. Ichigo's head reeled. _WHAT THE FUCK?_

_**That's just what I was thinking.**_

_Shut up, Hichigo!_

_**Che.**_

Byakuya turned to Ichigo, once again the noble prick that we all know and are very familiar with. Sadly, Ichigo was glad Byakuya was acting normally, even if he was a bit of a douche. "Do you have a problem, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo stared. "Are you on some type of drug?" He asked bluntly. Byakuya (mentally) twitched. "No, I am not. Do not be foolish, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Coulda fooled me." Ichigo muttered.

"Hmm." Byakuya replied as Kenpachi came back through the hole in the wall, grinning at the prospect at _finally _being able to fight Kuchiki Byakuya. _And _Ichigo! Bonus. Kenpachi laughed manically. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Fuckin' Awesome! Get ready to die, bitches!"

Both Byakuya and Ichigo twitched at being referred to as 'bitches'. They charged, swords drawn. Pink, blue and yellow spirit energies clashed in a battle that shook the heavens.

Or at least topple multiple buildings.

* * *

"...Is it a pineapple?"

"No."

"...You have three questions left."

"-Sigh-"

* * *

Rukia and Kaien ran quickly towards Renji's prison, skillfully avoiding the Shinigami that came their way. Of course, there some unavoidable situations.

In that case, they just kicked the Shinigami's asses.

Right after the third one of these instances, Hisana caught up to them. "Guys!" Rukia and Kaien turned, the latter's fist closed around a enemy Shinigmai's robe. "Hey Hisana, what's up?" Kaien asked cheerfully. "You and Byakuya make out?" The Shinigami sputtered. "WHA-OOF!" The 'OOF' is when Kaien socked him in face to unconsciousness. Hisana blushed at Kaien's blunt remark. "...Define make out." She mumbled and Rukia's jaw dropped while Kaien laughed. "I consider the Closet Incident making out." Hisana blushed bright red and Rukia turned to Kaien eagerly. "What Closet Incident?"

"NO!" Hisana shrieked. "Let's just move on." She continued calming down. Kaien sighed. "Alright." Hisana began to jog ahead and student and mentor followed. Rukia turned to Kaien. "You'll tell me later right?"

"Oh, yeah."

After sneaking past various Shinigami and beating the crap out of the guards defending the Cell, they faced the door.

"...Um, how are we getting inside?"

"...Well, we could blow it up."

"...Yeah, sure. Why not?"

**A/N: Review please! Cherry season is almost here! I'm so happy!**

***=Byakuya likes Bananas  
**


	12. Once again, we just blew that shit up

**A/N: I'm on a roll! You guys reviewed! Yay! Hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

**I don't own Bleach.  
**

**_Chapter 12: We just Awesomely blew that Shit up._**

**_Again!_**

"This won't work." Rukia stated bluntly, eying the many explosives lining the cell door as they stood _many_ feet away, Hisana holding the trigger. "Sure it will. How do you think we got in the Seretei in the first place? Idiotically challenging the freakishly strong giant guard, when it's obvious he would kill our asses?"

"..." Was all Rukia said, because honestly? She _did _think that's how they got here in the first place.

...Hey, Ichigo did it!

Not realizing this was** NOT** a usable argument since Ichigo was...well, Ichigo, she turned back to the cell door. "Seriously, this isn't-"

"FIRE!"

**BAM!**

Smoke and rubble blasted from the explosion, and the wooden bridge collapsed under the PURE AWESOMENESS of the blast. The air smelled of stone and that really nauseating cement smell. The dust slowly cleared and they saw a totally bewildered Renji poke his head out of the freakin' huge gaping hole that was now the door to the Cell.

"..."

"Holy shit, it _actually _worked."

"Told ya. Now, the telling of the Closet Incident. Where should I-OW!"

"NO REPEATING THE CLOSET INCIDENT!"

"...What?"

* * *

Ukitake was wandering. When Ukitake was worried, he wandered. When he was upset, he wandered. Also, when he was hungry or happy, he wandered. It was a trait that he shared with his current fukutaicho. Ukitake smiled fondly at the thought of his brash Vice-Captain. He was so much like Kaien it was terrifying, but however selfish, Ukitake held him to his Squad for the memories it brought back. But anyway, back to the thought at hand.

_Could it be true? A girl called Shiba, who is a Shinigami. There's only one person I can think of fitting that description...._

"_**I would be honored to be our third seat, Ukitake-Taicho." The gentle girl smiled and Ukitake beamed back. "No need to be so formal, Miyako-san! It's great to see you take the position, you really deserve it."**_

"_**Thank you, Ukitake-Taicho."**_

_Could it really be Miyako? But if Miyako is here...then what about...?_

"_**What up Taicho? Ya need anything? Medicine? Tea? A unfulfilled urge to set up your fukutaicho with your hot third seat? Hint Hint, nudge nudge."**_

_Is Kaien here too? No...don't get any ideas. _Ukitake reminded himself sternly, stopping in front of Squad 12's laboratories. _You're just here to see Kurosutchi, _(insert repulsed shudder) _to get some answers that might put some light on the situation. THAT'S IT. _And with these thoughts, he strode into the sterile labs of Squad 12. Not many people were around, just some unseated Shinigami that didn't know any reliable information. They didn't even know where their Captain was, though that wasn't uncommon since they were so low on the food chain. He then asked for the Vice-Captain, whom Ukitake actually quite liked.

...No, not like _that. _Don't get any ideas, my dear readers. Just don't.

Anyway, Ukitake was actually quite fond of Nemu. Such a sweet and polite, though scarily submissive, girl. Anyway, the unseated Shinigami that he asked had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the quiet fukutaicho as well, which sent dull warning bells in Ukitake's mind. Nemu was around much more then her Captain, and interacted with the unseated officers a lot more as well. Ukitake brushed off the irrational (but not any less correct) worry and continued his search. Maybe he would find that Akon guy...he seemed close(er) to the Captain. As luck would have it, he did not find Akon but he did stumble across a very creepy and shady looking hallway. Feeling suspicious, Ukitake cautiously walked down the creaky floors. _I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't investigate. _He convinced himself (which didn't take too much effort). _What if there's evidence of Kurosutchi's _(insert repulsed shudder) _bastardliness? If there was some and I didn't take the time to potentially discover it I would feel so horrible. Plus, the curiosity is eating me alive. _Sadly, all Ukitake found was a bunch of storage rooms. _Damn._ However, luckily for our protagonists, they had loud...well, Yoruichi had a loud voice which Ukitake heard. Whirling around for the source, he noticed it was coming from...

...the floor?

Spotting some very inconspicuous boxes, he pushed them aside, noting keenly that Yoruichi's voice got a tad bit louder the further he pushed them away. Finally pushing them aside, he smiled at his handiwork and dropped to the trapdoor embedded into the metal tiles of the floor. Opening the steel flap of a door, he dropped down into a dark cavern of some sort. Using his spirit energy, he lit his way and followed the path to find...

...another steel door. Enforced with many locks and what not. _Dang. _Ukitake thought glumly. He turned away, intent on coming back another time, when,

"IT'S A PAPAYA ISN'T IT?"

"No."

"DAMMIT!"

Ukitake stared open mouthed at the sound of voices behind the door. He clearly recognized Yoruichi's voice, but the other was too soft to tell. Squaring his shoulders, Ukitake decided this couldn't wait and drew his sword, intent on blasting that door down.

...He wasn't a senior Captain for nothing.

He attempted to use a simple slash to take down the door.

He got a friggin' strong laser like thing come his way, which he hastily dodged, diving behind some crates. Eying the laser gun security thingy, he got an idea and smirked devilishly.

_Heh._

* * *

Kenpachi removed his eyepatch. Byakuya and Ichigo went Bankai.

...Those poor buildings.

* * *

Renji was just enjoying...okay he wasn't enjoying life. More accurately, it was something like this,

"WHY GODDAMMIT? WHY MUST MY LIFE SUCK SO **FRIGGIN' MUCH?"**

So, Renji wasn't enjoying life, but was at least peacefully looking over the Seretei. Not peace of mind, but it was a soothing atmosphere at least. That is, it _was _a soothing atmosphere until the door of his Cell blew up.

Needless to say, Renji was scared shitless. Cautiously approaching the door, he prepared for the worst. Kidnappers, rapists, or Kuchiki assassins ordered by Taicho to kill him to eliminate (non-existent) competition. Sad to say, he found the most likely one was the last. And even sadder, that actually was true. So, Renji was preparing himself for the worst. That was until,

"Holy shit, it _actually _worked."

"Told ya. Now, the telling of the Closet Incident. Where should I-OW!"

"NO REPEATING THE CLOSET INCIDENT!"

Renji blinked through all the dust, looking as confused as fuck. Raising his hand to scratch the back of his head in confusion, the strangled word that escaped from his mouth was simple, but nevertheless held great and immense wisdom.

"...What?"

The unlikely trio stopped bickering at the sound of his voice and turned to face their rescue-ee. Renji, looking none the worse for wear, blinked at them in confusion, shock and, once he realized who they were, relief. Then he saw Rukia with them, and his shock turned into, "HOLY SHIT!" Did-not-see-that-coming Amazement/shock. Rukia grinned relieved at seeing Renji and waved, dashing across what remained of the bridge. "Renji!" Hopping gracefully over the gap, she threw herself at her friend and wrapped her arms around his middle. Renji gaped. _...What the frick? I mean, I'm totally fine with Rukia's hugs. More then fine actually..._He thought, cheeks tinted the slightest pink, which went unnoticed by Rukia and _very_ noticed by Hisana and Kaien. As Rukia was hugging, her (disturbing, yet thrilling and exciting) dream entered her mind and she blushed tomato red and jumped back from Renji like he was on fire. Renji blinked confused, arms still outstretched from the hug, eyebrows (and tattoos) raised in bemusement. Rukia's face burned, the dream blaring in her mind uncontrollably like a obnoxious siren. She blushed even brighter noticing that his yukata only went to his calves and that it was _**much**_ too thin. Not to mention that her eye level was at his waist...

Rukia was _very_ flustered, and while she and Renji stuttered around each other, blushing like idiots, Hisana decided to take pity on the poor suckers. Running forward, squealed loudly (intentionally) and moved to hug her best friend. "Ren! You're okay!" Renji tore his eyes from his secret (yet very obvious) love and turned to his favorite human...sorta. "Sana!" He grinned relived and hoisted her onto her shoulder (her screaming all the way) and spun around, cheering in victory. "You're alive!" Rukia watched the two, some foreign searing heat boiling at the pit of her stomach. It was unpleasant, and she had the strangest urge to destroy the nearest bystander with Sokatsui. Kaien nimbly jumped the gap between the the two remaining chunks of bridge and watched the three with amusement. Ah, young love. ...Or at least, young amusing love triangles. Those were always the best to watch.

"Hey lovebirds! ...And Rukia," he added smirking evilly as Rukia, Hisana, and Renji each blushed bright pink, a odd spark entering Rukia's eyes. Jealousy? Really, they were _waaayyy_ too easy. It was so fun. "Hate to interrupt such a sweet reunion, but we should probably go before we get caught by guards." Kaien continued, laughing quite evilly in his head, thinking of all the innuendos that he could use to make their lives soooooo much more embarrassing. Mwahaha.

"Ah, this is going to be fun~."

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"...Why do I feel a shroud of dread overcoming my entire being?"

"Because we should be afraid."

"Ah."

* * *

Ukitake positioned himself carefully, this would take skill, patience, and experience.

Which was Shinigami speak for: Doing something _so_ utterly _crazy_ **and** _stupid,_ it will actually work somehow.

So Ukitake waited for just the right moment, before yelping out from his shelter of crates yelling,

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!" Mentally cursing that he had such a friggin' long release command, he jumped smack in front of the laser and called out, "Hey! Laser thing! Uh...Mayuri looks...creepy?" Ukitake mentally face palmed. But seriously, how else was he going to goad a piece of _metal. _ Fortunately, Mayuri had a high ego and short fuse, so he programmed the thing to attack anyone who insulted him. _That's kinda pathetic. _Ukitake thought happily as it attacked him. _But hey, makes my life easier. _Catching the blast with his Zanpaktou, he felt his blade absorb it and felt the power throb along the thick chain connected to his other sword. Blast swelling, the laser beam shot out of his dual blade and hit the door in a explosion of light. The steel door crashed backwards, falling under it's own defense system.

Not to mention crushing everything on the back wall of the lab, which is where it landed.

Having finished three games of 20 Questions, the trio of captives started that game where they had to name the weirdest situation/time they ever did a certain thing.

Example-

Theme: Cereal.

Answer: A field of flowers, waiting for your doofy husband to come back from killing the dumbass hollow that interrupted your date.

...Yeah, it actually happened. That was a hell of an anniversary.

...Moving on.

"Hmmmm...the theme is...sex." Yoruichi decided (evilly) and Miyako twitched. _Why does she always choose such embarrassing themes?_

"I believe that was oddest place I engaged in sexual intercourse was several weeks ago when Uryuu-san and I fornicated in Lab 2A shortly before he departed for his assignment." Nemu abruptly said amidst the (awkward) silence.

Yoruichi gaped wide eyed. Miyako stared open mouthed. Ukitake, who had (very unfortunately) just walked in, tripped in shock and fell flat on his face.

...No one noticed him on the floor.

"...YOU HAD SEX WITH **_ISHIDA_**?" Yoruichi shrieked, feeling a mixture of shock/disgust/some more shock/admiration for doing it in one of Kurosutchi's labs. If there was ever a moment in the history of time for Yoruichi to be _**so **_shocked to use the phrase 'OMG!', this would be it. "SERIOUSLY?"

Miyako didn't know _who _Ishida was, but WOW. Hardcore. Miyako had to admit, while that confession was disturbing on sooooo many levels, she was impressed.

Ukitake was bashing his head against the floor in hopes that he could forget what he just heard. Sadly for his mental health, that failed dismally.

_..._No one noticed him bashing his head against the floor, despite the loud clanging noises of his head connecting with the metal tiles.

_I will never be able to unhear that. _He thought miserably. Then something struck him. _What the HELL is Kurosutchi-san doing here?_ Quickly standing up, he made his way to our favorite fully female trio. Swaggering slightly from the head rush he received when standing up to quickly, he cleared his throat for their attention.

_Finally _noticing that someone was there, they all turned on their tables and stared at the flustered and sheepish Ukitake.

He blinked. They blinked.

"...Oh, hey Juushirou." Yoruichi said awkwardly. "Um...how goes it?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "...Seriously?" Yoruichi sniffed.

"Uh. Hey Taicho. Haven't seen you in awhile." Miyako muttered, face burning with shame. The last time she had seen him was when that hollow took over her body and she slaughtered her own Squad mates, so of course she was ashamed. "Um...your hair looks particularly...white... today."

Ukitake blinked. Blinked some more. Coughed a little bit.

"Taicho! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fin-ACK!"

"Holy Shit, that's a lot of blood!"

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo _finally _beat Kenpachi down. Breathing hard, 'cause taking down that fucker was **hard**, they looked at each other.

"He's never going to leave us alone now, is he?"

"No."

"...So...how long have you known that Hisana chick?"

"..."

"What's with that mutinous glare?"

"..."

"...Seriously, it's kinda scary."

"..."

"-Sigh-"

* * *

Hisana, Renji, Rukia and Kaien were running down the Seretei to their headquarters (the sewer) to formulate a plan, Kaien making obnoxious jokes the entire way. They crashed into someone. Said someone happened to be Captain of Squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou and his Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku. They stared. Hitsugaya thought deeply. _Well, they are the ryoka, but this whole execution thing is ridiculous. **What** should I do?_ Toushirou thought curiously, not all that concerned, to be honest. Kaien stood straight and, out of habit, bowed respectfully.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Good afternoon!" Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "...I saw nothing. C'mon Matsumoto, we've got paperwork." He walked off nonchalantly, his haroi billowing behind him. Matsumoto blinked. "Uh...yessir." She quickly trotted after him, completely confused. "...Aren't we going to arrest them sir?"

"I don't really see the point. This whole execution business is absolutely pointless." _Plus, he called me by my title. Props to him._ Hitsugaya thought silently. Matsumoto smiled fondly at her diminutive Captain. "Yes sir!"

Our favorite group blinked. Looked at each other, completely confused. "Huh. Moving on then." They continued to run, but soon after unfortunately ran into Captain of Squad 7.

"...Aw, dammit."

"Ryoka!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"RUKIA!"

"Hadou: 33, Sotkasui!"

"GAH!"

SLAM! CRASH!

"Sana! Kaien!"

"ARGH!"

"**RUKIA!"**

"No Renji! Escape, you dumbass!"

"But-"

"Tennken!"

"...Aw, shit."

_

* * *

_

A while later, Hisana awoke soaking wet, once again in the sewer system. Sitting up, she nursed her aching head and noticed Kaien was nowhere to be seen.

"...Aw DAMMIT!"

* * *

Rukia was escorted to a Fourth Squad holding cell to be held captive and heal her injuries.

* * *

Renji was taken back to the Repentance Cell, a wall of kidou serving as his new door.

* * *

Central 46 converged together to discuss Renji's death sentence.

...Aw SHIT.

**A/N: Review and I will give you pudding. Not that plastic mush that looks like rubber stuff, _actual _pudding. Virtually.**


	13. Help, wonder, and fear for Ichigo's life

**A/N: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I feel so guilty! Please accept this (cybernetic) offering of sushi I present in guilt.**

**I own nothing. I've got a new poll up asking if I should write another Fairy Tale Crossover with Bleach. So if you've read Snow Rukia and the Seven Shinigami you should vote. And if not...read ****Snow Rukia and the Seven Shinigami and _then _vote.**

**_Chapter 13: Unexpected help and Central 46 are being bastards._**

**_...Someone should really fire those guys or something. Plus, Ichigo is SO screwed._**

Kaien blinked up at the crazy looking Captain with the spiky hair and eye patch. He turned to look at the (disturbingly) beautiful man, the bald guy and the little pink haired girl gnawing on his head.

...Which, by the way, was pretty funny.

Blinking some more, he turned back to the bandaged Zaraki Kenpachi. "Um...so..." Zaraki grinned (crazily). "Thanks to your little group, I had the most fuckin' awesome fight _ever._ So I'm gonna help your ass."

Kaien blinked. Then said,

"...Thank...you?"

* * *

Rukia waited in the fourth squad holding cell, kicking herself (mentally) for letting Renji get captured.

...At least Kaien-dono and Hisana escaped...

* * *

After Hisana finished bashing her head, in sheer and utter frustration, against the wall for getting back to square 1, she dashed down the sewer to the nearest exit to the surface.

_Please be okay. Everyone. Or else I'm going hunt you're asses down and beat them dead.  
_

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo got word of the ryoka's capture/disappearances.

Ichigo didn't think Byakuya's eyes could get so wide.

...It was disturbing.

Especially when he started hyperventilating.

* * *

Renji sat in his cell, staring at the transparent door, freedom of the Seretei clearly visible to his tired eyes.

...That wasn't rubbing salt in his (metaphorical) wound _at all._

* * *

Miyako, Yoruichi, Nemu and Ukitake ran out of Squad 12 and down the streets of Seretei to regroup back at Squad 13.

...won't that be fun?

* * *

Hisana peeked out from the stone slab that blocked her way from the surface. Shifting her eyes around, she carefully lifted up the heavy trapdoor and snuck stealthily down the silent path. Hearing something, she ducked behind an alleyway and listened to the Shinigami walking past.

"Yeah, I heard that..."

"Oh really?"

"...tomorrow..."

"Huh."

Hisana blinked, mind whirling. _The hell? What's tomorrow?...Oh wait...it can't be that..._Hisana face palmed. _FUCK._

_

* * *

_

A Captains meeting was called. Captains Kuchiki, Ukitake, and Kenpachi were missing.

...The other Captains were getting some seriously bad vibes. Very, very bad vibes.

* * *

"...therefore, Abarai Renji's execution will be moved up to tomorrow at 3:00 pm." The faceless drone of Centreal 46 announced to the blinking Renji. Wordlessly, they turned heel and left as soon as they came, leaving a stunned Renji in their wake.

.."Huh."

Renji lay on his back in the center of the oddly centered perfectly round light filtering through into his cell. Staring at the ceiling he sighed. _Well, this is it, I guess. _He thought, surprisingly not too down. I mean, he was going to die, which SUCKED. But hey, could be worse. _It's a shame though. I never got to finish the race. 'Least I beat Taicho. Sucker. (1)  
_

_

* * *

_

"Dammit, Byakuya! BREATHE!" Ichigo yelled frantically, waving his arms up and down like a adolescent moron that absolutely _no idea_ what to do.

It was a pretty accurate description.

In Ichigo's defense, this was Byakuya. Hyperventilating. Byakuya.

Moving on.

_Hisana...Hisana...Disappeared...Gone..._Was Byakuya's track of frenzied thought, unable to get off said track of thought, even though he looked like a total moron.

I mean, picture Kuchiki Byakuya hyperventilating.

You see my point.

_Alright. _Ichigo thought, closing his eyes in resignation. _Time to do what one must when someone is hyperventilating._

_...Lie your ass off to shock them out of it._

...The author would like to note that she is pretty damn sure that one should **NOT** do this when someone is hyperventilating. The author is sure that there is some more logical approach but does not know what it is. Please don't try this at home. ...Or anywhere. Ever. Seriously.

"Byakuya...I..." _Here it goes...God, saying this is sooooo mentally scarring. _"...I...slept with Rukia." Ichigo finished, head hanging in defeat, inwardly shuddering. _Ugh. _Byakuya's head snapped up and his eyes were even more frigid then the coldest of ice.

_Well, at least it worked._ Ichigo thought sadly, as he fled madly for life against the very pissed off Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

* * *

Hisana madly dashed towards Byakuya's sudden influx of reitsu. _Oh my god. What happened? Is he being attacked? IS HE DYING? _The obnoxious worrying thoughts flew through her cranium, despite her wishes that they weren't there. Not to mention her logical thought process (Oh, he's fine. I mean, he's freakin' _Byakuya_) were being squashed by said worrisome thoughts. That being said, she was _very _surprised when she crashed into the charming (she wasn't going to bother denying it) orange haired youth from before. Anyway, they crashed head on, and landed in a extremely comprimising position. Neither were quite sure how they landed in said position, with Ichigo crushing Hisana's tiny body with his own much larger one, their flushed faces inches apart, and Ichigo's arms on both sides of Hisana's head, propping himself on his elbows so his head wasn't smothered by her breasts.

...Awkward.

They both stared at each other wide eyed and blushing, since Ichigo was a innocent (in this context) soul, and Hisana was, in a very strange way, married. That being said, it only became even more awkward when Byakuya caught up to Ichigo, intent on causing him unbelievable pain for supposedly deflowering his baby sister, and saw them in said position. Byakuya stared (with not yet registered astonishment and anger), Ichigo stared (with horror), Hisana stared (with embarrassment). Ichigo attempted to break the silence (which earned him Hisana's deepest respect, 'cuz to do something so utterly _stupid_ was pretty gallant). "Um...so...you're Hisana...right?" Ichigo asked feebly, not getting up, since he too focused on Byakya's (which was starting to glow a deadly pink) sword to think about moving. "...Yeah...You're Ichigo...right?" She asked, also wearily eying her husband's (sorta) sword.

"...Yeah."

"...May I offer some advice?"

"...Sure."

The sword and her husband glowed pink, the intense angry spiritual pressure seemed to burn up the atmosphere.

"...You should run."

_" __**Kurosaki..."**_

**"FAST."**

_**"You WILL die by my sword, BOY."**_

**"And FAR away."**

"...Noted."

* * *

"Which way to Squad Four?"

"LEFT!"

"Um...we need to go right."

"NO! LEFT!"

"...Right."

"LEFT!"

**"RIGHT!"**

**"LEFT!"**

**"IF WE GO RIGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY, YOU _DEMON_ CHILD!"**

"Like I was saying, RIGHT!"

"...Finally."

* * *

Rukia sat alone in the sparse (and COLD) cell. Seriously, why couldn't Soul Society get heaters? On that note, what about air conditioning? I mean, their only source of comforting coolness in Seretei's' intense summers was Hitsugaya Taicho's always present reitsu.

...Hmmm...Toushirou...

...Sorry about that. The author moves on.

So, Rukia sat alone, deep in worrying thought like she often did. While pondering said worrying thought, she noticed a deep shaking revirberating the walls of her confinement. Even so, she was still pretty startled when the ceiling came in a giant blur (several, actually) came crashing in, crushing were she was just sitting before she dived out of the way.

"GAH!" Rukia shrieked, plastered against the wall out of sheer survival instinct. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled, which the author thinks is a very reasonable response when Zaraki Kenpachi and Co. (Plus Kaien) burst into your cell via the ceiling. Zaraki gazed at the diminutive girl impassively (though it seemed more like a pissed off glare to the untrained observer) and grunted. "Oi, we're here to save you're skinny ass, so hurry up dammit." Rukia blinked. "...Huh?"

* * *

"NO BYAKUYA-SAMA! STOP!" Hisana yelled frantically at her (sorta) husband, who was currently beating the crap out of Ichigo. Ichigo was utterly defenseless...well, not defenseless, but he pretty much fucked. Because not even **_Ichigo fuckin' Kurosaki _**could fend off _The_ Kuchiki Byakuya when he was **THIS** pissed off. Granted, Byakuya had several good reasons, so we can't really blame the guy.

1) Ichigo told him that he slept with Rukia. Us readers KNOW that's a lie, but Byakuya (poor bastard) does not.

2) He caught Ichigo and HIS beloved, darling, gorgeous (this could go on for a VERY long time) Hisana in a EXTREMELY compromising and _appearing _to be quite an intimate postion. Purely accidental, but he doesn't know that. And if he suspects it was, well...I don't think he really cares, honestly.

3) ...Byakuya just doesn't like him. At all. Whatsoever.

_Oh, SHIT. What do I do? ...OH! I could distract him by telling him a ridiculously obvious lie! _Hisana thought triumphantly and opened her mouth to blurt out the ridiculously obvious lie when, ..._Oh wait...Byakuya-sama tends to take this stuff seriously, and I **really **don't want to be the one that sends him on a psychopathic hunt for Renji's blood. Dammit. (2)  
_

Meanwhile, Ichigo lay on the ground. His Bankai outfit was torn, and his mask long since shattered. Sword grasped weakly in hand, he attempted a swipe at Byakuya's ankles in order to defend himself.

Byakuya slashed.

Ichigo bled. A LOT.

_CRAP! What do I-?_

_...Oh. _

_...That could work._

_

* * *

_

**A/N****:**

**1: Rukia's the finish line, Hisana and Renji are in the lead and tied. Byakuya's goal is Hisana who is tied with Renji, thus REnji is winning against Byakuya. (metaphorically)**

**2: Hisana was going to lie and say she slept with Renji in order to distract Byakuya. But she wants Renji to live so...**

**Review!  
**


	14. Plans, saving life, and eating breakfast

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while, but I have an excuse! First, it was school. It's a new year, and the legendary year of suckiness and learning to drive...Oh god, picture the author _driving _people. **

**We're doomed.**

**Anyway, so new school year. I was kinda busy. Then there was weirdness with construction on my house and the laptop that this chapter was on became unaccessible, and no way in Hell was I going to write the beginning half of the this chapter _again_ only to have the original accessible again.**

**So, after much delay, I present Chapter 14!**

**I don't own Bleach. Oh my god, Bleach is over people! Like, actually over.**

_**Chapter 14: Hisana has a plan, Ichigo lives and Team Ukitake gather their allies and become The R.A.S.**_

Hisana took a deep breath. This was a delicate operation, one that took skill, patience, and great knowledge of Byakuya's mentality. Carefully observing the menacing Captain as he approached to kill Ichigo, she decided it was time to strike.

Now! Running forward as quickly as possible, she ran towards Byakuya. Ichigo lay on the ground, defeated. Byakuya was raising his sword...

* * *

Byakuya was raising his sword, pink reiastu of DOOM intent on ending the stupid punks life, which in Byakuya's opinion, had been going on for too long anyway. The fact that he saved Rukia, Soul Society, and the whole dang universe meant squat to him now. "This is the end. Boy." He told Ichigo coldly, but even Ichigo, delirious from blood loss, could still see the eager glint in the bastard's eyes.

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Byakuya turned slightly, sword still poised to slice Ichigo's head off. Hisana leaped onto Byakuya, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, and dove her hands into his impossibly silky hair. To complete the effect, Hisana locked her legs around his waist, tugged his soft hair (seriously, how did he get it so damn soft?) harshly so his head jerked upwards and shoved her tongue down his throat. Ichigo, in the process of crawling away to freedom, halted, gaping like a dying fish. Hell, _Byakuya_ was gaping like a dying fish. It helped greatly with Hisana's 'Make out with Byakuya until he forgets who the Hell Ichigo is' plan.

To her credit, it was working great.

Byakuya's slate gray eyes were wide and he staggered backwards, dropping Senbonzakura, ignoring his extremely peeved, "HEY!" in favor of wrapping his arms around his petite wife, though this act was more instinctual then him actually really knowing what he was doing.

Ichigo stared incredulously, before thinking screw it, and began to struggle to get up.

Hisana used her tongue to massage her husband's sensually, and used one hand to carefully remove his scarf, because if this plan was going to work, she needed access to his neck. Slipping one eye open, she decided it was time to go to Phase Two, seeing the light flush on Byakuya's cheeks. She pressed up even closer to him, sliding her hips against his while tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue. Byakuya made an extremely needy noise in the back of his throat. Kissing his jaw, she moved downwards slowly to his newly exposed neck and she nibbled on the meeting place between his and neck shoulder. Byakuya made a noise that sounded a lot like, "Nrgh."

Finally standing up, and thanking his high speed regeneration, Ichigo faced Hisana, twitched a bit, then limped off to hopefully find medical attention.

Hisana slid off the dazed and happy Captain and smiled sweetly at him. "Now, how do you feel Byakuya-sama?" She purred and he blinked. "Who?" He asked distantly and Hisana smiled satisfactory.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kaien ran through the street of the Seretei. Rukia stopped. Team Kenpachi skidded to a halt and stared. "Kuchiki! This isn't the time to be stopping!" Kaien yelled frantically. Rukia frowned. "Well, yeah. It's just..."

"What? What could be so important that we have to stop from getting to our destination?"

"..._What _is our destination?"

"..."

"...You don't know, do you?"

"Nope, not really."

* * *

Ukitake cleared his throat as Team Ukitake sat around his office, coming up with a plan. "All right." Ukitake said, drawing their attention. "We need a plan to save Abarai-kun!"

"Yeah!" Yoruichi cheered. "And it should be something insanely reckless and crazy!" They all stared. "...Why?" Yoruichi shrugged.

"Makes life more fun." Ukitake sighed. "I was thinking of going along with the standard, 'Break the noose's seal, and save Abarai-kun by using a ridiculously powerful Shinigami and working together to get Abarai-kun the hell out of there.'" Yoruichi sniffed. "Fine, do it the boring way." Miyako raised her eyebrows.

Nemu...just kind of sat there.

* * *

Team Kenpachi headed for Team Ukitake Headquarters.

AKA: Ukitake Taicho's office.

* * *

Renji sat in his cell. Ran a hand through his free hair.

He really wished that he had his hair tie.

* * *

Ichigo walked out of Squad 4, once again healthy. "Thanks Hanatarou!" He called, heading towards Rukia reiatsu. Hanatarou smiled. "No problem, Ichigo-san!"

* * *

Rukia walked into Ukitake's office. "Ukitake Taicho!" Ukitake turned and smiled. "Ah, Kuchiki! Where have you-"

"MIYAAAAAKOOOOOO!" Rukia, once again, threw herself against the wall as Kaien zoomed past her to cuddle into Miyako's chest. Miyako patted him on the head and Kaien frowned. "Why do you smell like chemicals?"

"Long story, dear." Kaien pouted. Noticed Ukitake. He waved. "Hey Ukitake-Taicho! 'Sup?" Rukia face palmed. Ikkaku face palmed. Even _Yumichika _face palmed. Ukitake gaped. "...KAIEN?" Kaien blinked. "Yeah?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE?" Kaien raised an eyebrow. "...Yes?"

* * *

After sorting through the confusion, freaking out over the hyperventilating Ukitake, and eating some cake that Ukitake happend to have (for Hitsugaya), Team Ukitake/Kenpachi got down to business. "We should slaughter all who oppose us!" Kenpachi suggested, and Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku agreed enthusiastically. "That would be quite and oddly efficient." Nemu said. They all sweatdropped except for Sub-Group Kenpachi, who grinned. "You know, for Squad 12, you're not bad." Nemu blinked. "Thank you." Ukitake coughed, and NOT from illness. "Well, yes. But if we slaughter everyone..." He scrambled for an excuse to not slaughter everyone.

"You'll have no one left to fight later." Rukia put in hastily, saving her Captain's ass. Ukitake sighed in relief, flashing her a grateful smile. Rukia smiled, somewhat evilly. She was totally getting a pay raise after this.

"Hmmm. Good point." Kenpachi agreed grudgingly.

"Well, we could-" The door burst open and they were greeted by the sight of ridiculously orange hair.

"Hey." Ichigo said, lifting a hand in lazy salute. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

The Rescue Abarai Squad (divided into sub groups of The Kenpachi Division and Team Ukitake) decided to go with the standard 'Use a Ridiculously Powerful Shinigami (Ichigo) to Halt the Execution So The Rest Can Charge in Like Idiots and Distract While the Childhood Friend (Rukia) Gets Renji the Hell Out of There' Plan.

Hey, it worked last time.

* * *

Night fell. The Rescue Abarai Squad had a awesome and delicious dinner, made by Ichigo and Kenpachi.

Hey, Ichigo used to live with Yuzu.

Kenpachi lived in close proximity to Yumichika.

R.A.S. (Rescue Abarai Squad) decided both were completely valid excuses.

Hisana and Byakuya stopped by, and with Rukia, formed The Kuchiki Unit. R.A.S. finished their meal, which of course involved a lot of yelling, swearing, and Kenpachi trying to kill Ichigo and Byakuya. Finally, R.A.S. was full of food and happy with life. Byakuya was especially happy with life. Not that it showed or anything. Because that would be the End of The World. The Kenpachi Division returned to Squad 11, Team Ukitake went to their quarters, and The Kuchiki Unit swept ('cuz their graceful nobles and stuff) to the Kuchiki Manor. Night passed languidly, and all of R.A.S. slept a long and peaceful sleep.

Except Kuchiki Unit Leaders Byakuya and Hisana. They were doing other stuff that could be called sleeping, but has nothing to do with actual sleep.

The author would now like to add some waggling eyebrows and a wink wink nudge nudge to the dear innocent, and more oblivious, readers.

Morning rose, the sunrise's rays piercing Seretei in a odd and abnormally dramatic fashion.

It was on. ...Even more so.

* * *

**9:00 AM: Day...Five?**

R.A.S. gathered conspiratorially.

They ate breakfast.

* * *

**10:30 AM: ...It is Day Five, right?**

After finishing breakfast, R.A.S. made Plans. Conspiratorial, badass plans, I might add.

"So, who wants to kick Squad 2 and 7's asses?"

"CALL IT!"

* * *

**10:45 AM: Still Day Five**

**RESCUE ABARAI SQUAD (R.A.S.) ASSIGNMENTS:**

**THE KENPACHI DIVISION (OF DEATH):**

Kenpachi: Komamura

Ikkaku: Omeada (Played Rock Paper Scissors against Yumichika and lost)

Yumichika: Iba (Played Rock Paper Scissors against Ikkaku and won)

Yachiru: Soifon

**TEAM UKITAKE (OF AWESOMENESS):**

Ichigo: Anyone who gets in his goddamn way(Hitsugaya?)/Yamamoto

Ukitake: Anyone who gets in his goddamn way(Kurosutchi?)/Yamamoto

Kaien: Faceless Kido Corps Dudes

Miyako: Faceless Kido Corps Dudes

Nemu: ...Faceless Kido Corps Dudes...I think. Maybe Unohana, 'cuz she the only one who's actually not afraid of her. The one thing that the Kurosutchi (Bastard) programming was good for.

**THE KUCHIKI UNIT (OF...CHAPPY?):**

Byakuya: Anyone who attempts to hurt Hisana/Rukia

Hisana: Anyone who attempts to hurt Renji/Rukia/Byakuya or gets in the way

Rukia: Anyone who attempts to hurt Renji/Hisana/Byakuya or gets in the way

* * *

**11:00 AM: Yes, people. Still Day Five.**

The Captains and Vice Captains (Not of R.A.S.) eat breakfast.

* * *

**12:00 PM: ...Should I even bother?**

...

* * *

**1:00 PM: ...Nope, not going to bother.**

...Oh, look! Hitsugaya's eating watermelon!

* * *

**2:00 PM: ... **

The Captains and Vice Captains (Not of R.A.S.) begin to head to the execution grounds.

R.A.S. moves out.

* * *

**2:15 PM: ...Wait, is this actually Day 6? !  
**

The Kenpachi Divsion ambushes Squad 7 and 2.

Ass kicking and epic battles begin.

* * *

**2:30 PM: ...Oh, no. It really is Day Five.**

Renji is escorted out of the cell.

Team Ukitake and The Kuchiki Unit take their positions to dramatically enter and kick ass.

They didn't know why this was important. It just...was. Like they would be violating some unknown law of the universe if they didn't dramatically and recklessly enter in a giant moment of coolness.

* * *

**3:00 PM: Yep. Good ol' Day Five**

Squad 1, 4, 8, 10, and 12 Captains and Vice Captains have arrived (Squad 7 and 2 are preoccupied with battles of epicness) and Renji is in position to rise up to the...

Holy crap, this entire time they were building a guillotine?

**A/N: Aren't I evil?**

**Review and The Kuchiki Unit will give you Chappies! Yay, Chappies.  
**


End file.
